And When You're Gone Who Remembers Your Name?
by Not Andie Smith
Summary: Peter is Homeless... Avengers find a skinny kid who needs something to eat unaware he is the wall-crawling hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, a few things need to be explained… Or at least I think they need to be. Peter is 15, I see him as the Tom Holland Spiderman but *shrugs* whoever your favorite is you can have them be that person. The events of Civil War didn't include Peter, and Homecoming never happened. Peter has the suit from homecoming, minus the cool tec part. Because I love the design and the sweatshirt costume is god awful. May passed away in a car accident, Peter was right behind her. Alright all caught up I think. If you're reading this that wOw thanks. I'm writing this at three cause wtf is sleep right? Tell me if there are mistakes. 3 Okay i'll shut up.**

The winter this year had hit New York hard. On this cold winter evening snow fell down to the city that never sleeps relentlessly. Peter curled up on the cardboard box, his layers of clothing doing nothing to protect him from the layers of snow and freezing rain. He shivered helplessly reciting the periodic table to distract him from the debilitating cold.

"Palladium, Gold, Mercury, Thallium," Peter was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey kid, gotcha some papers." Peter quickly sat up and saw his new buddy, Albert. A 71 year old man with missing teeth and a kind heart. Mr. Albert was the only person who Peter let him call him 'Kid'.

"No Mr. Albert, I'm alright. You need them more than I do."

The old man chuckled, "Kid if you keep that kind of attitude out here you won't survive the month." And tossed Peter a pile of newspapers. Peter was happy to see Mr. Albert kept some for himself at least.

"Why don't ya head back home kid? It's not worth staying' out here." Mr. Albert didn't know that Peter no longer had any family left. His parents died when he was young, then his Uncle Ben, and now Aunt May.

"I don't think they would want to see me." Peter said truthfully. He blamed himself for the deaths of all his family. He was a plague. Everywhere he went death followed.

"Kid, I'm worried 'bout ya. You can't be older than 16, ya skinnier than a stick and ya out in the cold," Mr. Albert said.

"I can take care of myself." Peter said, even if what the older man said was true. Peter was built skinny, but after being on the street for over 3 months Peter was truly skin and bone. His 'Other' activities didn't help that.

His fast metabolism burning up any fat and muscle in Peters body, making it harder and harder to be the friendly neighborhood hero. He was lucky to get out once a week now. Recovering from injured took longer, his super healing stunted. Peter hadn't gone out in 17 days, which made him awful, but he had gotten beaten pretty bad which included being stabbed twice, and was still healing.

Mr. Albert smiled, a crooked yellow smile and said, "I got 5 big ones. How's about I treat us to a warm drink?" He dug through his pockets and pulled out a five dollar bill. Peter shook his head, "No thank you sir,"

"If you don't come with me i'll just leave it here. Come on, don't make an old man beg." Mr. Albert insisted.

Peter took a deep breath, "Okay sure." reaching his thin arm out to help the older man walk. They traveled to a nearby diner.

Peters eyes traveled over the menu. He knew what he wanted, hot chocolate. He knew this place used the stuff he liked, the stuff his aunt used to make. But it cost 3 dollars, more than half of the money they had.

The olderman ordered, tea, only a dollar, and told Peter if he didn't order what he wanted it would be wasting his money. So Peter gave into the older mans request for the second time that night.

Mr. Albert looked to Peter and said, "Kid, listen, I know what it's like to be you. I might be old, but my brain works jus' fine. Ya keep ya distance from everyone. I don't pretend to know the challenges your facing, but jus' now in here if you need someone to talk ta."

Peter gave a weak smile. His heart raced, yes he missed having people to talk to. He missed Ned and Michelle. He missed his Aunt more than his heart could handle.

The elder man continued, "Ya know my father was a poor immigrant. He taught me that when your livin on your knees you gotta rise up. So that's what I'm doin'. I'm not hiddin' from my issues. I'm face'n them. That includes my addiction. Kid, imma get help. I hope you do to."

Peter smiled, "That's amazing Mr. Albert!" Patting the elder on the arm, "Thank you."

There drinks were placed in front of them, and Peter folded his hands over the warm drink. He sipped off of it slowly, not only because he was trying to buy more time inside the warm diner, but also because he enjoyed spending time with Mr. Albert.

Peters stomach was full and Peter felt warm and sleepy. "Thank you so much Mr. Albert. See you tomorrow night! I'll treat you when I can."

Which caused the elder rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, goodnight' kid."

Peter traveled back to the park, finding a new place in the park to sleep. Just off a mostly unknown jogging path. He sat under a tree, trying seek shelter under the bare branches. The cold creeping through the layers and straight to his bone.

"Lead, Bismuth, Polonium," No matter the weather Peter was a inhanced teenadger. He needs sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

" _Another backpack Peter? How the hell are you blowing through so many in a year?" May asked as we left the restaurant._

" _Uh yeah, it, uh, split from my books." Peter said. Suddenly his spidey sense buzzed. He looked around to see where it was coming from, stopping at the curb. Aunt May turned to grab Peters hand and signal for him to cross with her._

 _He watches her get hit over and over again. He watched as she got flung across the street and hit the ground. He watches as he races to her side and watched her take her last breath, and smile up at her nephew._

 _Saying, "I love you." Before the light in her eyes dim._

Peter watches this every night. Ever since the accident. He hasn't been able to stop them.

Each time peter wakes up with tears on his face and his heart pumping face, like its about to break all over again. But can you break whats already broken?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After waking up traumatized and covered in a layer of snow, grateful for the layer of newspapers to keep most of the liquid away from his jacket, Peter walked to a store. He pulled out the 93 cents he had and bought a sandwich. If you could even call it that.

The man at the deli felt bad for Peter so he would take a slice of bread cut it in half, than layer whatever extra meat he had leftover from the day before and stuffed the sandwich full of of the meat.

The man however needed to run a business. So he only allowed this once a week. He handed Peter the food, and let the Peter stay inside to eat it. He and the kid almost never talk. He just saw the kid one day and told him that if he came once a week he would give him food.

Every Tuesday the kid would come, sometimes he would stay and eat silently other times he seemed to want to leave as soon as he walked in. Today the kid stuck around. He sat shivering in the store, and stripped off his jacket and placed it in front of a heater.

The teen had more layer on under, but without the larger jacket, you could truly see every bone in the kids body. The man felt guilty, and made another sandwich. He tossed it in the kids direction half expecting it to hit Peter on the head, from not paying attention, but Peter caught it without looking up.

Only after Peter caught it did he actually figure out what if was. "I'm sorry sir, I can't pay for this." In a voice that shocked the man, he remembered it being lower. No this was a kids voice. The man just mumbled, "On the house." Than turned back, pretending to be busy behind the counter, and sneaking peeks at the kid.

Peter finished both, feeling really full. His stomach had shrunk, so filling up on the food wasn't hard. He grabbed his almost dry jacket and put it on, zipping it up and pulling up the hood. He gave a small wave to the man behind the counter. And left.

He was planning on going back to the tree he slept at, keeping his head down when walking, when Peter fell hit something crashing backwards. He didn't land great, his head smacking against the ground.

"Oh god, sorry soldier. You good?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **That's it! Chapter one down. Sorry is so dang short but you can't blame me its 4 am and I think I'm dying. I will update as soon as I can. I don't have much to do over summer so they prob will com fast. Please tell me ideas, errors, suggestions and criticism. I need to get better and my english teachers never actually teach. SoOo help. I didn't edit this at all. Because again it's 4am but also why? So go at it. BYE**

 **~Andie 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHH. Thank you all for the support! I can't even begin to express my thoughts. I didn't really think anyone would see this, so there are many things that could be better. I'm so sorry if this doesn't turn out right. This is my first ever fanfic, so sorry. Peter is running from CPS. I might add more to that whole foster home part of the story if you all want to hear it. Also, there is a very big possibility I have skin cancer, so if I take a few days off that's because I'm seeing doctors. Anyway, enjoy!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The kid was so small, he must have just missed him. When they collided Steve wasn't even slightly affected. But the kid was on the ground groaning. Steve walked over to the kid's side. The blood on the snow wasn't a great sign, neither was the fact that the kid was barely conscious.

"Kid, can you hear me?" Steve asked. Which earned him a frown from the kid.

"I'm not a kid." The kid said in a slurred speech.

"Alright soldier, I will have to take you back to the tower."

The kid mumbled about having to be somewhere, but he would rather the kid be late for school and get checked out than head out into the city with a head injury.

When he bent down to pick up the kid he noticed how light he was. He was sure that even without super strength this kid would be light. He picked up his pace running at pretty high speeds with the kid in his arms bridal style.

The kid opened his eyes just enough to look around, there was a hint of recognition in Peters' eyes, that maybe he recognized Americas very own hero, but Steve couldn't be sure.

"Hey, I need you to stay awake," Steve said when he noticed the kid starting to look sleepy.

"What's your name?" He asked the kid.

"Wouldn't you like to know whether boy?" The boy said with a chuckle, then answered, "Peter."

"Steve." He responded.

After a while of running, Steve said, "Well, Peter we're here." He said, turning into the Avengers Tower.

J.A.R.V.I.S said, "Welcome, Mr. Rodgers, would you like me to notify sir of your arrival?"

"Yeah, and tell Dr. Banner too. I might have broken a kid."

He looked down at Peter who was looking around in amazement while mumbling, "Not a kid."

"Of Course sir," J.A.R.V.I.S responded.

In the elevator after telling J.A.R.V.I.S what floor to go Peter said, "I think I hit my head really hard." While trying to scramble out of Steve's arms, "Cause there's a ghost talkin' to me."

Steve let the kid try and stand, which he couldn't, without the help of his strong arm.

When the doors opened Dr. Banner was already waiting, he helped them get to the medical wing where they performed a CT scan.

Steve wondered why he was actually worried about the kid. Sure he might be a little confused how he ended up the tower, but the tec here is state of the art. He will be fine. Right?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dr. Banner entered the waiting room, "So how long was he unconscious for?" Looking over the medical sheet.

"He didn't get knocked unconscious, just looked shaken up, and had the cut on his head."

Banner looked over the sheets a few more times, "The CT shows the impact of a grade 3 concussion." He looked at the scan, just an hour and a half apart, but healing had already taken place.

Maybe the scan was just incorrect, because the kid seemed to be recovering pretty fast, and he surely wouldn't be able to talk to the doctors so easily if he did have the damage shown.

He glanced into the hospital room where the kid sat waiting for someone to tell him what's going on. The plate of food that was in front of him a few minutes was now empty.

"Well he probably won't remember much of this morning, so let's go talk to him," Bruce said.

The two walked into the room with the younger kid. He had the larger jacket off, looking even smaller. But rather happy to have a blanket around him.

Peters jaw dropped when he was Dr. Banner walk into the room. "Dr. Banner I'm a huge fan." The doctor fingered a little pushing his glasses up.

"You like the other guy huh?" He asked. Even looking at the kid, he looked far better than he should.

"Actually, I'm more a fan of your work in Gamma radiation. I've read all your articles, and I wrote a report about you." Peter answered. His heart beating hard in his chest meeting his idol. Not to mention Captain America next to him. Peter had grown up seeing the man in school PSA's

"Wait- hold on you understood my work? A-and you enjoyed it?"

"Of Course, you're a genius, you're one of the greats with Einstein, Newton, and Galileo."

"Hold on there, why wasn't I on that list." Tony Stark said walking into the room.

"Because Tony, all you build is flying tin cans. I swear your pride will be the death of us all." Another voice said behind him. A lady with short red hair said, "Bruce, we need you for debriefing." Her eyes fell on the kid and his heart rate suddenly picked up. She had the kind of look that just made you feel like she knew your secrets already.

"You picking up strays now Steve?" Tony asked.

"Just bumping into them causing concussions," Bruce answered, "Your parents are probably worried sick, want us to call them or just let you go?"

A tiny flinch from the word parents was only caught by the redhead.

"If it's okay I'd like to leave," Peter said. He didn't like being here, surrounded by technology that could figure who he was within second if it was told to. Notifying CPS that he was here and taking him back to a foster home. Or even figuring out he is the wall-crawling hero.

"Yeah, the scans are showing almost no damage… But we are gonna send you with ibuprofen, and another meal. You need to eat more." Bruce said, "That is as long as you feel alright." Looking at the kid.

The kid gave two thumbs, "I feel great thanks."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Steve didn't feel great pushing the kid back out onto the street with a mild concussion, but Tony and Bruce didn't seem worried about it. Maybe it was the fact that the kid seemed so breakable? Or the fact that when he thought no one was looking, he looked already broken. But something didn't sit well, so he asked Tony to run a background check later that day.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Okay, I know. Still short. But it's a new thing for me. I was thinking about writing a similar fic, where our fav Peter is homeless *It would be for different reasons* and the Avengers meet Spiderman not knowing his age and stuff. So tell me if you would be interested in that. ALSO I PROMISE ACTUAL SPIDEY IN NEXT CHAPTER OKAY**

 **Like I said before, I might have skin cancer, so we are seeing doctors and stuff for that. And I am going on vacation at the end of the week for my birthday. (well it happened to be on my birthday) And there might not be great Wifi. So if I'm MIA for a week or so that's why.**

 **I don't know how often I will upload. But all the comments were just so nice and I had nothing to do. So here's the second chapter.  
Anyway thanks for being so kind -AndieLynn 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! If chapters are shorter that's because I have like a million screenings and appointments for the rest of the week until they can be sure of whatever it is. Anywho this is really really short but I just wanted to get Spidey in here and advance the plot a bit. Thank you all for the support! Also im leaving on vacation Saturday and get back Wednesday. So, sorry!**

Peter didn't want to go.

He was warm in a building with his idols being fed and cared for. That being said, he had his identity to protect. He had a _city_ to protect. And who knows what the Avengers would do with a 15-year-old kid who somehow had the ability to climb walls.

So Peter just paused outside the building, holding the bag of food and ibuprofen. The temperature had risen just enough that most of the snow had turned to slush, leaving everything cold and wet.

Peter walked in front of a shop with an overhang. Inside there was more than enough food for him. He knew that there was no way he would be able to eat all of this. So he reached in the bag, pulled out ibuprofen stuffed it in his pocket, along with a quarter of the sandwich. Then looked around.

He knew Albert's corner was around here, and he wanted to pay him back as soon as he could. With a little bit of looking around Peter saw him sitting in front of a supermarket. Peter walked over with a smile on his face.

"What's got, you so chipper kid?" Albert asked as he saw Peter walking with more pep in his step than the entire time he's known him.

"I feel good. Maybe hit my head too hard…" The kid said trailing off while rubbing the back of his head, "I got you food."

"Kid, you didn't need to-" Albert started but Peter quickly cut him off,

"I've already had more than enough." He said sitting down next to the older man.

The man reluctantly started eating the food. Peter sat next to him.

Albert looked at his younger friend, Peter was staring at the ground, a look of sadness plastered on his face. Albert had an idea of what was going on in the kid's life. Something bad happened to him, making him think that being homeless was the only and best option.

Albert had that feeling too. He had a lovely wife, and when she passed a few years back. Albert left the hospital, and never returned home. Facing the house they owned together would have been too much for him. So instead he slept in an alleyway and never returned.

"Kid I know that a lot goes through that head of yours. I know that you push people away. We begin to push away what we can never understand. The loss of loved ones, feeling unwanted. It's a way for people like us to survive. Cause if we break, no one's there to put us back together. But kid, I want you to know I'll be there if you break. I'm always open for a conversation."

Peter lifted his head, the street seemed quieter than before. He knew he shouldn't, but his heart ached and his brain felt like it was going to explode.

"My parents didn't kick me out, they died when I six. I don't really remember them. But I do remember my uncle. I remember him being there. But it was just a few days after I had gotten, well I won't really go into that, but my everything was heightened. I didn't understand what was going on than he was just here in my arms."

"My aunts face when they told her the news. I knew she wouldn't say it, but she blamed me. I promised I would do what I could so that would never happen again. Then one day-"

Peter hadn't realized that his face was now covered in tears. His throat felt tight. Albert didn't push anymore, just held out his older thin arms, ready to except Peter.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter was afraid to leave the frail older man that night, but he had eaten and felt good enough to patrol and he missed being Spider-man. So after he said goodbye to his buddy he walked off into an ally dropped his jackets and stripped to his suit.

The second he pulled on his mask he wasn't Peter Parker. He was the fearless, yet friendly neighborhood Spider-man.

He sat on the side of a building, he liked to start out with something small then work his way up. So when he heard a scream of help from not far below he swung into action.

A lady was surrounded by three larger guys all wearing ski masks. The lady had backed herself into a corner. He landed right behind the men, without them noticing.

"Hey, leave the lady alone and pick on someone your own size." He called from behind, leaning against the wall.

The men spun around. He could see them look him up and down. Unimpressed.

"Okay, I might not be your sized-" His head buzzed and he stepped back, narrowly avoiding a punch.

He blocked a punch from the second guy and kicked the legs out from the third webbing him to the ground.

The girl had made a run for it and had gotten away safely. Man number one pushed him up against the wall, smacking his head _again_ today.

He pushed the guy off of him, the man tripped over his friend and fell backward, close enough that Peter was able to web him to the wall.

The last guy had dug through his pockets and pulled out a switchblade.

He couldn't stop himself from yelling, "Let me see what you have!"

Sadly the man didn't respond with 'A knife' but Peter still yelled, "No!" while webbing him to the wall, next to his friend.

He reached in the pockets of one of the men and dialed 9-1-1.

He said, "Sorry fellas I got bigger fish to fry." before shooting a web, and swinging away.

Freedom, that's what Peter loved about being Spider-man. Free from his stress and worries of Peter Parker's life. Freedom to swing throughout the city. The winter chill was invited, even though he missed summer, there's nothing like summer in the city. That's when another sound came from below.

A street fight? He swings down landing next to the group.

10 men all attacking one man… with a metal arm?

 **DUn dUn DUnNNNNNn. I'm guessing everyone kinda knows what happens next. If you have tips on writing action PLEASE tell me cause I've read an article or two but I would love to hear it from a writers perspective.**

 **Sorry if I'm MIA. I've had a million tests so far, so only twenty million to go! I also had to edit for my friends and I's channel. annnnd I promised my dad I would type something up for his classroom. So I'm never going to sleep. I hope you all have an amazing, amazing, amazing, day or night! Alright bye.**

 **-Andielynn**

 **(One last thing I learned today. Teens are supposed to get 10-13 hours of sleep. Wtf I get like 2 hours than 20 the next night... Someone help me)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so first off I'd like to say thanks for allllll the support. I don't let ANYONE I know in real life read what I write. It's kinda a big fear of mine, but I have given my friends clues so if they find it. oH weLl. But it truly means a lot.**

 **This starts with us focusing on Bucky (If you didn't get that). If it italicized it's them thinking. I dunno if that's a given but just in case.**

 **WARNING: It's gonna get darker, I'm going to keep it from gory in the next few chapters.**

 **This one should be good, but if I stick to my plans it's going to be a rough next few chapters.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Even after returning from Wakanda, sometimes leaving the tower and going on a jog is important. Nightmares do still haunt Bucky. Even if the 'trigger' words won't work anymore the memories of what he's done, and what Hydra did to him, well they still wake him up in a sweat.

This time it was late enough that all the other Avengers were asleep on their own floor. He stepped into the elevator, "Going down sir?" The automated voice asked. Still scaring Bucky to this day.

"Uh- yeah, bottom floor please." He responded, his voice shaking slightly, still trying to get over the dream he had. _You're fine_ , he thought to himself over and over again.

The elevator stopped and he stepped out. The lobby had one soul lady behind the counter looking rather bored and tired. Bucky gave a half wave before quickly leaving the building and setting out on his run.

The city wasn't quiet, but it was a little quieter. His feet made light sounds against the pavement as he made his way through the city.

He had just cleared his head enough to turn back around when _Bam!_ Someone hidden in the darkness of the alley punched him across the face.

It only took a second for him to recover, and saw two more people emerging from the Alley. _Shit._ More and more people surrounded them until he was fully surrounded.

"Soldier, come with us." A man said.

"Not a chance," he responded.

And that's when the fight began. Being trained helped him hold us own, but ten other people attempting to inject him with a needle, that he was sure he didn't want to be injected with.

"Hey Fellas! Break it up!" A rather high voice said from behind.

For a moment almost everyone looked up to the source of the voice.

A skinny man in red and blue spandex. They seemed to know to split immediately,

"We hoped you would bring Captain," One of the men said, trying to sweep out Bucky's legs.

"But we'll take the kid instead." The man said, landed a punch knocking Bucky backward.

He didn't get up in time. He didn't recover as fast, this vision blurred and he felt a distinct prick in his neck. Then he felt his limbs slowly paralyzed. His mind was still unaffected, and panic rose in him. His eyes slowly slid shut as he watched the guy in spandex take out man after man. But inevitably his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Uh-oh, metal arm guy's down._ Peter thought, kicking a guy backward and webbing him to another guy.

He had taken down five, and he was sure the metal arm guy had gotten at least four, but then that last guy got him down. He looked around, the guy must have run for it.

He bent down, reaching his finger out to check for a pulse. Suddenly his spidey sense throbbed through his head, he spun around trusting his instincts and ended up with the guy against the wall, his hand pinned up by Peters' foot.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not inject people with possible lethal weapons without their permission? Tsk tsk."

What he didn't notice while rambling on was that one of the men Bucky had gotten back up. He assumed the thing setting off his spidey sense was in front of him, not coming up from behind him. That's how he got a needle in his neck.

 _Outchy._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Enhanced… Candidate… Soldier… Child." Peter only picked up on these words while slowly waking up from the sedative. Peter didn't like any of them. Normally something like a sedative wouldn't affect Peter. His metabolism would take care of it in seconds, but this one was different. Peter could tell he had been out for a while.

He knew that he had been out for a day at least because of how hungry he was. He started to realize where he was, in a room with no lights, surrounded by cement walls, and shackled to the wall.

Peters' head throbbed, partly from his sixth sense telling him it was not safe here, but mostly cause of the sedative.

"Oh good, I thought you'd never wake up." A voice said from next to him.

Metal arm dude sat against the cement walls, shackled up as well. He has a little wave with his shiny metal arm that Peter was fascinated with. Like how did it follow the commands? That was it made of? Why did he need it? Was he in the army? But none of those questions were important at the moment.

"W-where are we?" He asked. His voice shaking involuntarily.

"A hydra base." The man answered. He seemed almost calm to Peter.

Peter pushed off the ground rubbing his head. _Hydra? Like spies and evil and men in black suits Hydra?_ He looked down, wearing a ratty white shirt and black pants, metal arm guy wearing the same thing, both rather tight on him.

He stood up shaking slightly and pulled against the restraints.

"They're vibranium kid. You can't break them. We're stuck here" The metal arm guy said.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine." Peter snapped sitting against the opposing wall.

"You fought hard kid," The metal armed man said, "But we aren't going to get out of here alone."

Peter ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't understand, why do they want us?"

The man shrugged, "They must think they can turn you into a soldier. Or figure out how you swing around."

Peter nodded, he should care that this man and the people in the Hydra facility probably were trying to find his files now. They wouldn't Peter basically deleted himself from the world when staying at his foster house. It was the one good thing that came out of that house.

They sat quietly waiting, Peter almost wished something would happen. He would soon regret that.

 **This is going to be the last chapter for a week! I would have made this longer, I might try and write another chapter that I can post if I find wifi there. I still have to pack and do my other stuff. Including edit another vid -_-**

 **GREAT NEWS! One of the tests came back negative for skin cancer. That means I might not even have it which would be great. The rest of the results come back on my birthday, so it will either be a great B-day or an awful one.**

 **Again I'm going on vacation, so there won't be updates until next friday probably. (Maybe thursday if I get to writing right now.)**

 **Alrigh,t I love you all so much!**

 **-Andielynn**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaack! Again sorry to make the wait so long! Okay, I don't have cancer! Yes! Turns out all those doctors visits were worth it. I found on my birthday which was a plus. (AKA the best gift ever)**

 **I was planning on trying to slip in some time for writing, but sadly Lake Chelan has like zero internet. (I don't know how people live there)**

 **WARNING: This chapter and chapters to come are going to be not so PG. I will cover most curse words with these ***, but ya know… You've been warned.**

"Get up!" A voice shouts through the sliding slot of the metal door

Bucky doesn't move, and Peter follows.

"Get up!" The man repeats, "Or I will make you."

Bucky doesn't move. Neither does Peter.

"Alright then." The man said opening up the door, then stepping inside. Light filled the room from the hallway, and Peter could see a red and black line on the floor and the words, "DO NOT CROSS." Written in front of it.

"I've heard much about you Spider, and I've read all your reports Soldier. I hear you both heal rather quickly." With a movement so fast Peter didn't even have time to react and move they were both shot.

Peter let out a scream of agony clutching his stomach where the bullet hit. Bucky didn't make a sound. The blank expression on his face didn't show the pain on the inside. He missed the comfort of his friend Steve, he missed Wakanda, even that godawful Avengers tower. He wanted to be anywhere but here, listening to the cries of the poor kid, that hydra would eventually break, and turn into the newest advanced soldier.

But Bucky would never let the people know that. No. He was the Winter Soldier long enough to hide all emotions. Just simply sliding his metal arm up to cup the bullet hat entered in his shoulder.

"Get up!" The man yelled again. Peter still crying curled on the floor, Bucky didn't move.

"Soldier it seems we will have to re-train you. That's okay, but let's just hope he doesn't die because you're too stubborn to stand."

Another two shots. This time one doesn't hit Bucky both end up logged in the kid. Who's crying for people named, Ben and May, to come save him. Bucky watched as the crimson spread across the kids white ratty clothes. He wanted to reach over, hold the kid. Maybe help hold pressure, or remove the bullets that might still be in him. But Bucky knew better, and doing anything besides the orders they give can be lethal.

The man cocked his gun pointing it at the kid, "GET UP!" He yelled.

Bucky moved fast standing at attention, not looking down at the kid who might be too injured to move. _Stay strong Buck. Don't let them break you._

"Get him up." The man said. Still pointing his gun at the kid.

Bucky bent down reaching his arms out, He could see an exit wound on the bullet that had hit his upper chest, but the ones that his him straight in the stomach were still in there. He pulled the kids upwards, carrying all the kids weight, which wasn't much.

"Great now let's go." He had a rather long pole, which he could attach various items to. This time he stretched out the rod and clamped on a metal collar.

"You disobey any commands we run enough electricity through you to power a house for a month. Understand?" The man said before clamping the collar onto both of them.

Bucky basicly dragged Peter out of the room, guards surrounded them, he knew any wrong move and they wouldn't hesitate to kill either one of them. Maybe death is better than the life that awaits him.

Bucky and Peter both entered a room, with two chairs. Bucky had a cloudy memory of the chair the soldiers were currently strapping him into, but he was to worried looking at the kid who was facing him on the other side.

He watched as they strapped him into the chair, seemingly not worried that he was losing consciousness. "Kid I need you to keep you eyes open okay? It's very important that you stay alive kid."

He didn't respond, only gave weak whimpers as he tried to curl up into a ball. The clamps on the chair preventing him from doing so.

"So Mr. Barns lets get started."

 **Yes, I am aware of how short it is, I have gotten a few reviews in the past saying I need to make my chapters longer, but this is the best I can do after a 7 hour car ride, and with the AC in my house currently broken. I will update tomorrow, I promise to make the next one extra long. But for now, I'm going to sleep because I didn't the past five days.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews I read them all!**

 **Loveee you guys**

 **-Andieynn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for leaving for so long that coming back with a weak ass chapter. But I swear I'm trying. I didn't really get much sleep after the last chapter cause I just felt bad for making people wait then serving them something less than at least 1000 words. So enjoy...**

 **WARNING: This chapter may not be PG. If you don't want to read about people being hurt just click off. I promise I will keep it from being too bad. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Pain and confusion. That's all that Peter felt.

Something was clamped around his head, making it feel awful. He couldn't hear anything over his own screams for help. He cried out for someone, anyone to help him. But he knew that there was no one left in the world who cared about him.

The pain stopped momentarily, and Peters screamed quieted down.

But Peter didn't want to seem weak, he wouldn't let the tears welling up in his eyes fall. He just closed his eyes and held his breath waiting for whatever to happen next to happen.

"Spider-man. It seems my team cannot find anything about you. It's like you don't exist. My dearest friend proposed the idea you were created. If you want we can stop you from being in any more pain if you tell us how you came to be." The man said standing behind a bright light that blinded Peter.

"Leave him alone." A voice said from across the room. Peter knew it was the metal arm guy.

"Don't worry Mr. Barnes you will have your fun as well, I was just hoping to start the memory wiping process now so that he will be more compliant in the future."

Peter pulled against the restraints.

"Do what you want with me, just let the kid go." The guy Peter now knew as Mr. Barnes.

"Well the kid was just going to be a point of torture against you, but I am now very interested in him. So I guess I should thank you for bringing me another super soldier. Anyway, your mind has had enough for today, little one, let's start figuring out how you tick."

The chair fell backward, making a makeshift surgical table. The man smiled slyly down at Peter. The man's hands dropped down to his waist, and his hands raced over his belt buckle.

Peters heart rate quickened, _No god please no. Not again._

But the man simply pulled his belt out and folded it in half than shoved it in Peters' mouth.

"We want to keep those teeth perfect in case we need to pull a few. Guards prep the other soldier." The man said.

"Alright first we have to check the bullet wounds." The man said lifting Peters shirt.

He ran his finger over the now red bump on Peters' stomach. Peter flinched as the man touched his skin. "The other bullets made there way out, but this bullet is still in there, you healed around it boy." The man said, "I guess we'll just have to get it out."

With the snap of his fingers, people raced around Peter, they really only cut off his shirt, but one lady injected him with an IV. Peter hopped it was to hydrate him, or drowned out the pain, instead, he was greeted with the feeling of fire racing throughout his veins.

He bit down on the belt, trying to hold back screams.

"This doesn't hurt pure humans, but those who are enhanced, or 'special' well this apparently hurts like hell. It attacks the part of you that is unnatural. You advanced healing, along with all your other powers won't work for another few hours. Few side affects none too worried about." The man said.

The man then grabbed the scrapple from a metal tray, that Peter had just noticed. Full of devices that did not look so friendly.

The man lowered the knife slicing peters stomach open. Peter bent his head backward his limbs pulling against the restraints.

"If you move, I will just have to cut deeper." The man said though voices became foggy. Peter could hear the distant screams of Mr. Barns.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The man became angry fast with Peter. He kept telling the boy to hold still but Peter kept squirming. His temper was always bad, he kinda blacked out. And when he snapped out of it, several stab wounds covered peters stomach. All of them caused by the thin blade of the scalpel. The boy screams and rolled around, then he just stopped. A slight smile grew on the boys face.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter was to busy getting stabbed over and over again to notice the distant sounds that he could suddenly pick up on.

"We need to move in. Captain America, you go left. Black Widow you go up in the air ducts with Hawkeye. I'm going straight through the doors." A voice said from behind the door. His enhanced hearing must not have been affected by the IV.

He was being saved. His heart rate picked up, and the pain of the many tiny stab marks and the liquid from the IV faded. A smile crept upon his face. Hope. He felt hope, he was going to be saved.

The door burst open and Iron man flew in. The man who was stabbing him fell backward. Peter tried to spit out the belt, but it stayed in place.

The fight had broken out, Widow dropped from the vent taking down 5 guys within a second. Arrows were fired, punches were thrown. But Peter wasn't paying attention to that. He heard a distant screaming. _Are there others?_

The fighting slowed, Widow and Captain broke away. Captain came to Peter, Black widow going to Mr. Barnes.

"Who are you guys?" Captain America asked.

Peter was far too tired to answer. Instead, he just pulled weakly against the restraints. Captain pulled the restrains easily, then removed the collar.

"Get a Doctor down here, this one is hurt badly. Status report on the other guy?" He asked.

"He says his name is Mr. Barnes. He was taken along with the man over there." Widow responded.

"Hey, man, stay awake. Okay? You are safe now. We are going to take you back." Captain said looking down at Peter. Then switched off the blinding light.

The screaming got louder. "We need to save them," Peter said. The older man shook his head.

"You need to get on the jet. Okay?" He said. Peter trusted the heroes but the screaming got louder.

Cap helped Peter stand up. The fight is done. Everyone lays face down on the floor. Helping move.

"Tell Mr. Stark everything is secure, and that there seems to be another person."

Black Widow looked around the room, "I'm sure he already knows."

The room shifted, maybe it was the blood loss, but suddenly he was in the hall. At the end of the hall a room with metal bars, much like a jail cell.

He and Captain walked closer, but even from afar Peter knew who he saw. He knew her shape, he knew her cries. He had her them so often after Ben's death.

"A-aunt May?" he said, breaking free from Captains hold and rushing to the thin bars. He doesn't know how but he was in the jail cell with his Aunt.

"Peter!" She cried holding her in her arms. She looked unharmed, completely. The screaming continued Peter no longer cared.

"I did exactly as you said May, I held my head up high. Peter said not close to letting her go.

"I know, I know, you did everything just right. I'm so proud of you Peter."

The distant screams were covered by something that seemed closer, "We're losing him."

"Peter… You need to go." She said.

Peter pulled back a little. His aunt was now covered in blood. Her perfect shirt, the last thing he saw her in before the crash.

"May, w-what's going on?" He asked. His hands tried to rush to her stomach but they couldn't move from his side and she began moving backward standing up and looking straight ahead.

"M-may! Please don't leave me. May they hurt me! May please, please I need you." he begged.

His aunt opened her mouth but her voice did not come out, "Is he breathing? Why did you cut so deep?" A deep voice said. Then she was gone, she had disappeared.

He was alone, in darkness. Then a light got closer. Is this what death feels like? He had thought about taking his own life, the only thing stopping him was the suit. But the light got closer, comfort, happiness, peace. He smiled moving closer. _I'm coming home, Everyone I'm coming home!_

That's when he opened his eyes, to the blinding light above. The warm calming light was gone, the bright harsh one was overhead.

He looked down and saw the skin and muscle on his stomach looked like it had been peeled back, then stitched back together.

The man who had torn him apart then put him back together had left a clipboard next to Peters chair, and he could clearly see hallucinations as a side effect.

 _Oh my god. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. Oh my god. She's still dead. I'm going to die._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Okay, I feel better about this one. I wasn't planning on doing that, but it kinda just happened. Do I feel guilty? Yes. But am I going to change it? No. Sorry if it's confusing. I want to make something clear.**

 **Almost everything in the chapter after putting the IV a hallucination. It was his mind trying to save him, make him happy. Mix that with the mediation and well you got the Avengers saving you, and your very dead relative alive.**

 **Also, Peter doesn't know Bucky and Steve are best buds so that's why it wasn't included in the hallucination. Along with how they almost always say their superhero names.**

 **PLEASE leave reviews, tips, and suggestions. I love reading them and I'm learning a lot.**

 **-AndieLynn**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a down day, besides a little filming, so here ya go!**

 **Same warnings from before apply.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Bucky not being in the building in the early morning wasn't unusual. But when Tony woke up, around noon, all the Avengers were already thinking worst case scenarios.

"You don't think he could have gone full Winter Soldier?" Tony asked over the phone.

The teenager on the other end of the line yelled back, "Yes, I fixed your broken white boy. The trigger words will no longer work."

"Okay, well he left the tower willingly, and we have tracked him, but it seems he ran straight into an area with no cameras," Tony responded.

He could hear Shuri groan, "Stark, I'm telling you I fixed him. I promise. It would require them to start all over with him, with new words. His trigger words won't do a thing."

"Okay, well I have to find this son of a b****. Bye Shuri." He said before F.R.I.D.A.Y. hung up the call.

Tony walked into the common room, where all of the Avengers besides Nat and Clint who were out on a mission.

"Nothing." Tony said throwing his phone down on the coffee table, "Shuri says it's not possible."

To say Steve wasn't doing great was an understatement. He tends to worry, especially when it comes to Bucky.

"Alright everyone we are going to where he was last seen. We need to ask around." Tony said, taking charge, because Cap, clearly wasn't fit to.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hours turned into days, Tony had found a lady who had recorded a fight between Bucky and 10 other men. They all watched as their friend was attacked, and dragged away, along with the wall-crawler that had been helping him out.

Ever since then they have been searching and raiding constantly. They had found and searched 3 hydra buildings in two weeks. I guess if you're motivated enough you can find the people pretty easily.

Nat was still on a mission but Clint had returned after a week and helped interrogate some of the people found in the facilities. But they didn't seem to care. Willing to risk their lives their lives for Hydra.

Saying things like, "We will win this time." Or, "You have no idea what's in store." Which didn't help anyone feel better. Tony just hoped they were getting closer because everyone was falling apart.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The man who was assigned to torture the spider knew the kid would be easy to train. Sure the kid was brave, and he was a hero for some. But the second he removed the mask and saw the child below, he knew that he was already broken when he got there. So pushing him over the ledge and turning him into Hydra's newest best weapon wouldn't be hard.

And it wasn't after two weeks of intense torture while dissecting the boy, he saw his eyes slowly dull. The light that was already dim, nearly all gone. He doesn't speak. Even in the cell where the cameras pick up every word they say.

Sure the kid might be a little resistant, but how much pain can a body take? So he decided it was time to start the training.

Inject the kid with something he likes to call, 'Liquid fear'. It stimulates the part of the brain the controls fear, and what to do in life and death situations. Making the body act on animalistic impulses.

They had two rooms, one for the soldier and one for the boy. Inside bots. The medication should associate anything that moves with their biggest fear. Or something they find very frightening.

He was always excited about these times. Seeing people work as if they are animals, seeing the raw strength. Not being held back by empathy or kindness.

So he moved behind the glass, that was reinforced so that even the soldier couldn't break it. There strongest creation yet.

They also added in a sedative ready to inject into their necks from the collars at any point. Just in case the soldier gets out of control. He hasn't it been broken. Instead, it seems he's holding onto hope for the kid. Pity, we have a client coming in, in about two weeks and it would be nice to send him out. But they just have to keep breaking the kid, until he doesn't care what happens.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter had given up hope long ago. However, Bucky always made Peter smile during there talks in the cell. Peter had seen the hidden camera the third day, after them attempting to wipe his brain fully, but only taking away a few memories, apparently.

He and his old friend Ned used to talk in class using Tap code. Using the alphabet as a five by five grid, assuming that c and k make the same sound. So one tap by one tap would be A. two taps a pause then one tap would be B. And so on.

He tapped out. C-A-N-Y-O-U-U-N-D-E-R-S-T-A-N-D-M-E

And the soldier quickly tapped back. Y-E-S.

And their friendship kinda just started. They spoke about their favorite things to do outside, though always avoiding person questions. He only knew the man as Bucky. And Bucky only knew him as Peter.

Peter wasn't stupid. He knew the man was Bucky Barnes. And the name sounded familiar, but he didn't push it. Because they had a silent agreement that it didn't matter who they were or their age they were both stuck being tortured together.

Bucky was far more optimistic, tapping that people would be coming. But after weeks of torture, even he started losing hope. He knew that soon they would have clients coming in, to hire Hydra to kill or protect people.

That's when the door opened they pointed their guns and there fancy switches ready to shock them at any point.

Peter didn't like it when they separated him from Bucky and shoved him into a room with a large mirror and two robot looking things. From behind he felt his spidey sense yell in anger, but it hasn't stopped since he got here so he didn't think it was that big of a deal.

A prick on this neck, just above the collar sent him into a panic. Then he blacked out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Magnificent. The boy destroyed the bots in seconds. Beheading both of them while still looking elegant.

But s*** hit the fan when he turned towards the glass. With only one punch the glass shattered. Of Course, the pressed the button to release the sedative, but all of them were in shock as he laid him against the broken glass.

He was incredibly strong for such a small creature.

The man smiled, _Oh this will be fun._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter didn't wake up in the cell next to Bucky. He woke in a large room, with various items in front of him.

The man who had been cutting him open the past few weeks stood in front of him.

"It seems we have so much more to learn from you spider. I'm excited to test your abilities. I'm curious what your body can recover from."

Peters' hand had been wrapped, and he could tell he had cut it somehow but he couldn't remember anything that happened in the room.

"Follow me." the man said motioning Peter to follow him into a room off to the side the size of a closet.

Inside there was a small TV wrapped in something. Peter stepped inside and the door slammed behind him. Over the intercoms, the man said, "Do not try to escape."

Peter listened, he didn't want to be hurt. Listening meant less pain.

The screen turned on. Clips of the Avengers played.

"The first thing we are going to do is see how much electricity. Your body can handle and remember it's the Avengers fault this is happening. Watch them, boy. Remember. Who's doing this to you?" The man asked.

"You are," Peter responded.

"Wrong boy, the Avengers."

The room began filling with water. Once the water had risen his ankles the man said again,

"Who's doing this to you?"

"You are."

Electricity ran through Peters body making him drop to the ground.

"Stand up!" The voice commanded, "Who's doing this to you?" He asked.

"You are!" Peter yelled again. Seeing the Avengers, even on the screen bringing him some form of hope.

The man pumped more electricity into the room, then brought the water level up to Peters shins.

"Wrong the Avengers!" The man shouted back. This might be the last time he has to break the boy. He hopped the boy would be fully compliant without having to use the words, that apparently can be taken away.

They kept going until the water was at his neck. He was sobbing his arms holding the walls,

The only thing he could see in the pitch black room was the Avengers.

"Who's doing this to you?" The man asked.

"The Avengers! They are! The Avengers did this!" He cried out.

But the shocking didn't stop. He sent electricity through the water again,

"Who's doing this to you?"

"The Avengers!"

Peter looked into the eyes of Tony Stark, then Thor, then the Hulk, Captain America, and Hawkeye. All playing on a loop.

Peter started to think, _The Avengers actually did this to me. If they saved the people on the streets a 15-year-old wouldn't have to! If they saved me, cared about more than themselves they would have saved me. I need saving, but they won't._

The was the day Peter truly broke. He no longer cared about being saved, they kept him away from Bucky. The only person he liked. So Peter became compliant. Doing what the man said. It didn't matter what he did. It didn't matter if he had to hurt someone so he didn't get hurt.

Still, in the room, the water began filling more, and he felt the prick in his neck, and he was out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The spider was magnificent. The soldier was underwhelming. The second they injected the spider with Liquid Fear he would be able to escape wherever he was. Tear apart cement like paper.

The kid obviously had no idea his strength. But they would have the soldier stay in a nearby viewing room. Just so he knows that the kid who came in here is gone.

He isn't coming. He's ready. It's time for his first mission.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **00f. That was hard to write. Poor Peter. I feel guilty writing it. I hate having him get hurt… Oh well. I'll prob update tomorrow and take Sunday off BC we are celebrating my Birthday then. Alright! Bye**

 **(Sorry if there are spelling errors, my computer is basically dying right now so I can't go back and check...)**

 **-AndieLynn**


	8. Chapter 9

**I hope you enjoy! My part is tomorrow so if I don't update then I'm sorry.**

 **No one has explained to me what being a part of a community means on here… Someone help I'm confused.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Nat knew that flying to Russia from the US would take some time. Even with the quinjet. So she went easy on the man. Letting him take her hostage and sat somewhat bored as he tied her two a chair, not even bothering to use the cuffs that all the super soldiers had.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Sasha Smirnov. I'm here for my boss Vladimir Petrov." Nat said. This man wasn't good at intimidating her. He kinda just loosely held a dull knife near her neck. She could take him down in seconds, but what was the fun in that?

A man behind her slapped her across the face, which didn't hurt much, but she played it up like it hurt like hell. Her heart rate remained steady but she made sure to make her breathing sporadic to make them think she was scared.

"Are you worried we might unleash the soldiers on you?" The man said.

"I don't think you have much control or knowledge over any of them." She said quickly.

"Oh really?" The man said, "Let me assure you, we know what we need to."

"So you know what that boy can do? Do you know is age, how he became the way he is, his powers?" She asked.

"Mrs. Smirnov, we know more than you could imagine. Even developing a style of torture and control to replace trigger words." He said, "So even if people try and rescue them well. It won't work out great for them."

"That makes no sense…" She started, trying to get the man to elaborate.

"It appears Vladimir has hired a rather dumb respondent. We have mostly done it on the boy, making him fear the Avengers with all his heart, along with the soldier, who we are trying to get to fear most of them. So far he only really shows fear with the Hulk and Captain."

Natasha made sure to note that, it might help Shuri if she needs it.

"And what about the girl? Any treatment on her?" She asked trying to fully asses the situation.

"She just got out of Cryo. We haven't started. But why am I talking when you could be." The sad little knife touched her skin with a little pressure.

She speeds up her breathing more, "Why would you do so much treatment on the boy?" She asked, her voice sounding panicked.

"The boy is by far the most lethal I'm sure you can understand. Now, who do you work for?" The man responded. Natasha was getting even more bored. There was no challenge. The man answered every question she asked. He was definitely an amateur when it came to interrogation.

The man tried really hard to be intimidating, but they only gave her more and more information out of him. A few hours past and she knew they had to be close. Once she knew they were here she would have to warn them about Bucky and the kid. How they might not be too happy to see them.

That's when she saw the silent flying drone Redwing. She gave it a silent nod saying she was fine. The light on the bottom flashes quickly. Morse code for ready. Another nod. The drone turned and flew away.

Then waited for the man to get close to her again then jumped from the chair, using the rope she had untied long ago as a weapon. The idiots only put 5 men on her. With a few guns and a knife.

She heard a loud explosion come from behind her. She raced towards the sound taking out the last guy. There she saw the team, fighting various guards. She could tell Clint was on the roof and Steve was trying to work his way towards Nat.

Tony flew over her head dropping a com down in front of her. She ducked a punch and kicked out the guard's leg while grabbed it.

"Three super soldiers, Bucky is in the back." She said jumping up and wrapping her legs around another man and taking him to the ground.

She saw Steve breakaway, and decided the rest had this handled, "Apparently the person in room two just got out of cryo. And they don't really know how many powers the person has in room one. But they called him a new brand of super soldier." She said over the coms. Racing after Steve.

When she caught up with him he was moving slowly to room three. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked back at her with tired scared eyes.

"He might not be the same." She said, "I can get him if you want."

"We brought him back once. We can do it again."

She heard the rest of the team running to the other rooms.

She pulled the key card form a guard who had been knocked unconscious and swiped it so the door would open.

Bucky stared straight ahead as they walked in.

"Hey, Buck. We've been looking for you." Steve said in a soft voice.

Bucky's breathing got faster. Nat saw him ball up his fists. But he kept staring straight ahead. As Steve got closer his breathing got faster. Until finally Bucky was trying to attack Steve who had stumbled backward.

They heard yelling from down the hall. A bone-chilling child's scream.

"Steve we just need to get him out of here. Step back." Natasha commanded. He followed quickly. When she crept forward he had little response, a slight smile grew on his face,

"Natasha?" He asked, "I-I can't tell if this is real." He said his smile falling slightly.

"It's real, we're getting you out of here." She said quickly, she reached for the sedative in her belt.

"NO PLEASE." Screams from down the hall echoed. What were they doing to him? Nat wondered.

Bucky's head popped up, "Peter? Peter! PETER!" He pulled against the cuffs again trying to stand.

Natasha made a quick movement injecting the needle quickly he dropped to the ground.

She stepped out uncuffing him and saw down the hall Wana having to hold the kid still while they put sedated him. The woman was no longer yelling so she assumed they had gotten her too.

Steve had Bucky in his arms already racing for an exit.

Nat walked over joining the team who had just managed to sedate the kid, and she watched as he wobbled around for a moment before falling.

Tony's faceplate slid up, "So what do we do with him." Looking down at the kid, "Wait hold on." moving closer, "Get Steve, he needs to look at the kid."

Clint who surprised everyone minus Natasha said, "Why?"

Tony moved closer, still keeping his distance from the lethal kid, "I think this might be the stray he ran into."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **It feels short even though it's about the same size my other chapters?**

 **I'm thinking of starting another ff with Our favorite Spider-man. The Avengers aren't big fans of him and go after him. Unaware of his age and intentions. How does that sound? If you want that tell me cause I'm kinda on the fence.**

 **Anywayyyyy No updates tomorrow. I'm sorry. But it's my birthday party**

 **-AndieLynn**


	9. Chapter 10

EDIT: THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO TOLD ME THIS GOT MESSED UP I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED… HOPEFULLY THIS WILL WORK? I CAN'T REALLY CHECK I HAVE TO GET READY

Ummmm one of my friends found it and another one is really close behind her. So uhh, hi Macy I guess. Great now that i got that out of the way… '

I'm in the process of writing another book. With Peter and stuff. I'm prob gonna call it The Room Where It Happened. So If I don't upload Monday it's cause I'm editing, procrastinating and writing. I swear I'm getting these out as soon as I can.

ANYWAY… Enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Warm, soft, comfortable.

Is that what Peter was feeling? What was happening? Is this a trick? A test?

Peter kept his eyes closed. Listening for hints on what was going on.

"He should be fine... Physically." A voice said outside the door.

"I searched everything, everything, I even called up Xavier and asked if he was one of his. There's nothing on this kid…" Another voice said.

"Can you give us an estimate on his age?" A third voice said. Female.

"He's older 13, but younger than 16. I think." The first voice said.

"Sir, he has woken up." A voice said, robotic and British.

"Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y. You guys ready?" The second voice asked.

Then the door opened. Peter opened his eyes, now that they somehow knew he was awake.

That's when he saw him. Tony Stark. He hadn't gotten a good look at the other people but he immediately broke down.

His instincts told him to attack, but he was so tired. He was tired of being tired. Tony Stark had hurt him. Tony Stark had cause him pain. Bucky Pain.

Peter screamed, "Please! Please! I don't want to get hurt. Please! PLEASE LEAVE!" He pulled against the restraints which with a bit of Strength wasn't hard. Oh god. What have I done?

"I'm sorry!" He said scrambling to try and wrap his arms back up with the destroyed metal. Tony and the two others who Peter was yet to look at.

"BUCKY HELLP!" He cried.

His eyes suddenly felt heavy, he immediately fell asleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Natasha had updated everyone on the information she had gotten out of the man, and S.H.I.E.L.D was interrogating everyone found. But when Steve heard that Bucky had been trained to be scared of Steve.

He watched through a two-way mirror. Bucky looked the best he could. He was a little beaten up. Skinnier by far. He was awake, but after what Natasha had said, they wanted to see if he would try and attack all the Avengers or only him and the Hulk.

Nat signed up pretty quickly. She has the best relationship with him out of the Avengers. Her stone cold face not giving away how nervous she was walking into the room.

She grabbed the sandwich that was Bruce approved and slowly opened the door.

He gave a half smile, "Nat?" He said. She took another step forward.

"Hey- we found you in a Hydra base. You're safe now." She said taking another step forward, reading his body language. No signs of plans to attack.

Nat took another step forward placing the plate on his lap.

But his eyes were searching. Trying to dig something up from deep in his head. The sedative hopefully helping from an outburst.

"P-peter. Did you guys get Peter?" He asked, his voice panicked.

"Bucky let's talk about you for a moment. What happened in there? Did they use trigger words." Nat said. Reciting the question she had been told to ask.

"Peter I need to see Peter. I'm fine Nat really." He said trying to move.

"Here, let me loosen those a bit." She said. "Tell me what happened. Tell me about the night they took you." She asked. While making it so he could move slightly more, though he still couldn't leave the bed.

"I had a nightmare and I didn't want to talk to anyone here so I went for a run. I was attacked. Then Pete, he came to save me. He came and they took him to. I need to talk to Peter. Get me to Peter I need to make sure he's okay." Bucky said, pulling against the cuffs.

"I'll see if I can get you there. But you tried to attack Steve. We're wondering why…" Natasha said, getting to the real questions.

"Because- because." His eyes started to well up. "He betrayed us. He promised I wouldn't be hurt. They shocked and stabbed us until we understood. Until we understood who the real enemy was."

A single tear dropped down his face before his face went blank, "I just need to see Peter." He said through his teeth.

"If you finish that sandwich I'll get you into his room." She said turning on a heel and reaching for the doorknob, "Done."

She turned back and saw the empty plate. "I'll see what I can do."

She opened the door and stepped out. A few doctors had taken notes, but Steve just sorts of stood there.

"He's right, you know that right? I promised Hydra would never touch him again. It's my fault. I deserve this." He said.

"Bucky's been through a lot. This isn't it between you to okay? We'll get Shuri back over here. She'll work with him. But right now I need you to clear the hall so I can move him. We can watch and make sure everything goes smoothly okay? Where's Wanda?" Nat asked.

Wanda had been using her powers on the kid, making him have a pleasant dream on the quinjet, cause his cries for help upset everyone in earshot.

Nat knew it was quick. She knew that they might try and hurt each other. But how could you say no to someone who has been through so much? How could you deny comfort to a tortured Soldier and a kid?

You couldn't. That's how they ended up moving Bucky to see the boy named Peter.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I am writing this REALLY late cause I am to busy stressing out over the fact one of my friends found this…. 6000 views? Ya that's cool… One person, I know? EVERYONE PANIC!

My mind is strange.

Again I'm working on something else as well so I'm sorry if things take slightly longer. I promise not to let it affect my stuff too much.

Alright, I need to sleep. I have a birthday party today technically. ANNND I still have to edit this. WoW neveh gonna sleep.

-AndieLynn


	10. Chapter 11

I AndieLynn have decided to write yet another chapter at three am. Two nights in a row? I was talking to one of my besties and she said she would edit chapters for me for 10 cents a chapter… (Sienna I'm not gonna pay you) Hopefully, she will start soon and my grammar and spelling will improve. We shall see.

Alright, LET'S DO THIS!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Bucky was moved quicker than he thought. Sure guards lined the halls all the way there and he was sure they had Clint in the vents watching his every move, but he just needed to see the kid.

He soon turned a corner and saw Tony Stark, Natasha, and Dr. Banner all talking outside a room at the end of the hall. "Is Peter in there?" He asked quietly to the guard next to him. There was no response.

"Mr. Barnes, great to see you on your feet." Dr. Banner said. Fear rose in Buckys chest. He knew Dr. Banner and the Hulk were two completely separate people. He knew that they had been working the Hulk during shock therapy every once and a while.

Don't blow this, idiot. They won't let you see him. Keep it together. Don't freak out. He won't hurt you. You're okay. You're okay, right? Are the walls getting closer? Are the lights brighter? Don't freak out. Stop breathing so fast. Calm down. CALM DOWN. Get it together Barns. Why are my hands shaking? Everything is just so hot. The air is defiantly thicker than it was when I walked in. I can't breathe. Oh god, Barnes are you serious? Are you gonna fuck up your one chance at seeing the kid? If I could just get a breath of fresh air. Something's wrong, I can't breathe. Did I never get out? Am I stuck? I can't breathe. I CAN'T BREATHE. Keep it together. Keep it together. Just step forward you coward. Look at him, just look through the window.

Barnes struggled forwards, breathing heavy. Natasha could see his arms shaking even underneath the layers of comfort clothing Stark had provided. But once his eyes looked through the two way mirror everything about him changed.

His haunted tired eyes lit up. A smile spread across his face and his trembling stopped. Peter had an oxygen mask on, along with multiple IV's dedicated to keeping him asleep.

"-ky. Did you hear me?" A voice said from behind him. He didn't take his eyes off the kid.

"N-no sorry." He mumbled.

"S.H.I.E.L.D wants to talk to you about the kid. They have a few plans but first do you want to go and sit by his bed. We can lessen his drip so he wakes up in a few minutes." Natasha said in a soft voice. Like she was talking to a fragile child.

Bucky didn't mind. Stuff like that used to piss him off, but when he saw Peters smile, he fell apart.

Someone opened the door and he walked in, never taking his eyes off the kid. He was still covered in bruises. Though most of them had faded to a yellow color, instead of purple black and blue.

He watched Dr. Banner carefully as he decreased the drip. He looked at the mirror, he didn't look great either. His hair long and matted. He was sure they washed it while he was out, but he could see the blood that had been caked into it for weeks. He was skinnier, but not like Pete. No Pete looked like a breeze would blow him over.

"Dr. Banner." Bucky said quietly, "Is he going to be okay?"

He grabbed the chart that was at the end of the bed, looking over it carefully.

"He's been through a lot. He needs to get on a diet plan. But he will recover."'

See Bucky? He's fine. And if he's fine you're fine.

Bruce left the room, and it was just Peter and him. That didn't mean that there weren't people on the other side of the glass waiting for the veteran to go berserk. But he just kept his eyes steady on the kid.

The room was warm, and after what he had been through, and knowing the kid was safe beside him. He slowly drifted off into sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter woke to the beeping of an EKG. His first thought was panic, but he felt his restraints were a little more lose, and in front of him. Oatmeal? On a table that swings in front of him a hot bowl, with a spoon. Next to it a bag of healthy chips.

He heard the soft breathing and his eyes left the food in front of him, pushing the bowl forward. It was a test they did on him. Setting food in front of his, and if he reached for it they would beat him to a pulp. But Bucky slept in front of him, starting to snore.

Peter ate quietly, but his stomach filled quickly. I guess eating nothing but a few moldy crackers a day will make your stomach shrink a bit.

He wanted answers. What was going on? Were they bought? What was their mission? He looked down at the back of healthy chips. He knew he wouldn't eat them. He was never a fan. He spun his spoon around his leftover oatmeal. He heard Bucky's snoring get louder. His ears extra sensitive to the sound. He's had enough sleep.

He reached forward grabbing the chips and opened the bag quietly. He shut one eye and aimed carefully throwing the chip. It landed right in his mouth. Peter celebrated quietly, grabbing another, eventually Bucky moved so his mouth was no longer an option, so he resorted to just throwing chips at his face.

The snoring cut off, and he saw as the older man slowly opened his eyes and saw the mess of chips fall into his lap and on the ground.

"So we have food now," Peter said with a large smile.

Bucky's eyes sparkled as he got up and moved his chair next to the kid. Peter noticed a small glance at a mirror on the far side of the room and tapped out.

A-R-E W-E S-A-F-E?

I T-H-I-N-K W-E A-R-E

"Where are we?" Peter asked looking around the bland white medical room.

"I think we are at the Avengers Tower." He said realizing he truly didn't know where he was or what was going on.

"What?! Bucky, help me out, we need to get out of here. They're the reason we got hurt. Bucky help." Peter said the restraints were far stronger this time. Maybe if he wasn't starved the past month he would be able to pull through them.

"Bucky everything that happened, everything them!" Peter struggled harder until he was filled with the desire to calm down.

The door opened and a girl with long brown hair, her hands twisted I air, her eyes tinted red while staring at him.

"Bucky, Fury is here, let's go." She said.

"B-buck don't trust them," Peter said hazed.

The girl walked over near Peters bed and he felt warm blissful sleep wash over him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony was shocked, to say the least. Every time he had seen the kid, he had been so... different. But when he woke up with Bucky in the room he just sat there and ate the food in front of him. Eventually, it looked like the kid was playing a game with chips.

This kid wasn't some scary creature, who freaked out every time he saw people. He was a kid, a kid who was hurt. Tony would never tell anyone, he would take it to his grave, but he suddenly cared for the kid.

Everyone watched closely, to see a sign of the crazed kid they had seen a few hours before. Everyone tensed as they watched Bucky wake up. They had Wanda there to calm them down or stop a fight between them.

The kid said, "So we have food now?" Which broke Tony's heart in half.

Everything about him changed once Bucky said the word, Avengers. He began yelling again, pulling on the restraints. Wanda worked quickly, calming him down before she walked.

What were they going to do?

Okay, so I wrote most of this around 3ish? So I'm sorry if it isn't the best.

Like I said before one of my friends will proofread my stuff before I post it (BC when I write these I don't really ever really read them through) (cause I suck) Hopefully, that will help with spelling and grammar and just stupid stuff I miss all the time.

Alright, I really have to get started on my other work. BYE!

-AndieLynn


	11. Chapter 12

**Doing this is so strange to me. As I'm writing this I have just over 9,000 views. Which is crazy by itself. But then there are all the nice reviews (I read them all btw). And the tips. I just can't you guys are the best.**

 **Please leave more I love reading them.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I said I told you everything I know about him!" Bucky said, getting a little angrier.

Fury stood over him, "So you want me to believe that you only know the kids first name and that you think he's 15?"

Bucky nodded, leaning back in the chair, "Why the hell am I being interrogated? He's a good kid."

"He's dangerous." Fury said leaning forward on the table, "I get you to formed a little bond while in Hydras position, but you don't know anything about the kid either. What about his parents. Did he mention them? They might be out there worried sick about there son."

Bucky could imagine it. Two parents sitting next to a silent phone. Just waiting for it to ring. He imagined the missing posters, where he's smiling brightly. He thought of them crying over the Peter he had loved.

"Okay, I'll do this."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

To say that the past few days were strange for Peter the past few days was an understatement. Waking up, going to sleep. Over and over again. Jeez people choose a lane. One time when he woke up Bucky was there.

And then he lost control, he freaked out and they took Bucky away. When he woke up this time he was sitting upwards. A chair was next to him, after a few minutes of waiting for something to happen Bucky walked in.

A giant smile grew across Peters' face, but Bucky's remained mostly serious. He knew that the Princess was watching a feed of there room on her flight over right now so that she would have a better idea of what she was working with.

"Peter-" Bucky started.

"What? We've been sold, haven't we?" He said his eyes growing wider, "Bucky I'm not ready to hurt people."

"Wha-? No! I told you we're safe. At uh- the um tower. We aren't under Hydras control anymore." Bucky responded quickly.

"Oh, then what's going on?" He asked.

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you better. And umm tell you a little bit more about myself."

Peter sat back, smiling slightly at the elders' discomfort. "Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"Let's start with something simple. How about your name?"

"Peter Parker," Peter responded.

"Bucky Barnes."

"Yeah, I know. You're the Winter Soldier." He responded.

"So you also know I was raised to be friends with Cap?" Bucky said. Trying to pretend that just saying him and cap were friends didn't make his blood boil.

"Well, he and his friends the Avengers wanted to know a few small things about you as well."

He suddenly noticed Peters fingers bouncing up and down on his lap. Tapping out a message.

A-R-E T-H-E-Y F-O-R-C-I-N-G Y-O-U Peter asked

N-O Bucky responded

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"How old are you?"

The kid looked down and mumbled, "15."

Everyone knew it was coming, and no one expected it to hurt so much. Yes, he was young, and they knew he would be around the age of 15. But coming out of his mouth, it wasn't a number on a paper, it was his life. A 15-year-old was out in spandex. He was taking on muggers long before being captured.

Bucky realized that he was staring in shock and tried to recover quickly.

"You seem to be healing fast, is that one of your abilities?"

Peter gave a slight nod.

"H-how are you like this? Are you a super soldier? Did your parents do this to you?" He asked quickly. He knew he shouldn't be so involved, but he along with a lot of other people wanted to hear the answer.

"No, I was on a field trip at Oscorp. One of the spiders got out and bit me." He gave a small smile, "You know I've never told anyone that? And I so badly wanted to tell that man. I don't know why I didn't I have no one left to protect. I'm cursed. It used to just follow the people I love, but I think it's catching up to me."

Bucky tilted his head but didn't speak, instead waited for the kid to continue, "People lose their parents all the time. I can't really remember mine that well, a few clouded fogged memories of them laughing pop up in my head every once and awhile. But it wasn't like I w-was alone. I had my Aunt and my Uncle. T-those two were made for each other. Sure they bickered every once and a while, but they truly were made for each other.

"Then the field trip happened, and everything was dialed to eleven. I could hear conversations happening in the lobby when I was on the top floor. Everything was so bright and loud. And when the mugger came around the corner, I didn't know what to do. I just stood there like an idiot until the gun was fired.

"He was a good man," Peter said taking a pause, and looking straight ahead holding back tears, "and I lost May that day too. She was never the same without him. Her heart shattered, she never looked at me the same. And yeah, we got better. We worked through it. I dove into being Spider-Man. She took extra shifts, anything to keep us busy. And just when I got comfortable everything fell apart again. That stupid a**hole didn't seem to notice the red light, or us. And she was gone too. She didn't deserve to die Bucky. She was an amazing lady." Peter said. A few tears had made there way down his face.

"Than I met my foster parents. When I look back at what they did, it really wasn't that bad. But still, at that point I decided to leave. And that's how I ended up near you." He said. He knew he should mention being homeless, or his oldest friend Albert.

Bucky thought it was pretty obvious that the kid had never spoken about it before, everything he had built up inside just came rushing out.

"She was a really great person." He cried, Bucky reached out and hugged him, "Death doesn't discriminate between the sinner and the saints, it just takes what it wants. We can't blame ourselves for what it does. Okay? You and I are going to work through this sh** show together. Got it?"

"Okay."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **THIS TOOK ME FOREVER. (i haven't been feeling great so let's blame it on that)**

 **I was thinking about this chapter today, and I'm still not a huge fan of how it turned out. It seems a little too fluffy for me, a little too soon. And there are going to be some struggles on the path to happiness.**

 **I wrote this while pulling an all-nighter, so I could get other work done. So I'm sorry for weird mistakes. But my computer won't let me use Grammarly rn so I'm sorry.**

 **I'm still trying to get a strong first chapter with my other fanfic, and then write a few extra chapters in advance so I don't have to take much more time away from these. So most of the day (That I post this) I will be working on that.**


	12. Chapter 13

Holy Sh** you guys! I officially hit 10,000 views. Which freaks me out so much, but also makes me so happy. So thank you all so much. I feel like it's some dream or prank. You know? Cause why would anyone care about what I write? But you all have been so nice… I digress, back to your normal programming.

I watched the ending of infinity war on YouTube and I'm sad all over again. ThEY better bring back Peter. I also saw something that said it picks up two years later? Is that true?

Enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Shuri fixes things. She's good at it. She creates and improves and creates again. She has a million projects when she gets back to Wakanda. She had two people, broken white boys waiting to be fixed. But she couldn't handle that. She can't fix people. She fixes things. So they were her projects. Projects, not people. Not the man she had become very close friends with, and a boy who was her age, both of whom were tortured.

 _No, it's a project. If you think of it as your broken friend you might just break too. And no one is smart enough to fix you._ Shuri's thoughts raced around her head. You wouldn't know by looking at her. She was good at hiding stress. Today she sat quietly watching a clip from the rescue where the boy Peter is screaming for help and Bucky tries to attack Steve.

She remembered working so hard to get the programming out of him. Letting let him sleep as she figured out how to recode a brain. She had to think of it like a machine, and a machine can be fixed. But humans can stay broken with no cure forever.

 _You'll fix him. Just like last time._ She couldn't force herself to watch Bucky's feed very long, instead of watching the kid. He's strong, fast. So fast he can't be thinking. They must be using emotions. And emotions are just chemicals and electricity.

She can work with that. But first, she needed to understand the project's brain. She looked knew that the Hydra agents had worked with a serum based on targeting the amygdala, the part of the brain that controls anger and fear. That would make sense with the fast movements, almost animal-like.

She thought of possible ways to counteract that. There are of course the four main chemicals that affect happiness Dopamine, Oxytocin, Serotonin, Endorphins. She dove deeper into the information S.H.I.E.L.D. gave her and found a file with a bunch of videos inside. Two videos per day.

She clicked on a random day, and saw Bucky, with a bloodied face in a dark room that had water filled up to his waist. A clip of Steve and him playing on the screen in front of him.

"It appears the Soldier is not going to just change the memories so we have to create new ones. Alter the way he sees Steve Rogers. Making him the perfect weapon against him." A voice said standing behind the camera.

She clicked off quickly, not wanted to stick around for much torture. Instead, she decided to study on the other Projects abilities and learning if they affect the brain.

That's when she got the notification that there was another video up. She clicked it and watched live as Bucky and the kid spoke.

She became very interested with the kid's story, with everything besides the fact that Peter stopped going to school, which he was top of his class at, three months before he was captured. She knew he didn't like it there so why did he spend so much time there. What was he hiding?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Shuri was a good supervisor. The second her Jet landed she was giving out orders, that everyone followed. Most of the Avengers had yet to meet her. When she got arrived, they barely got to get a good look at her before a wall of guards moved her to the viewing room of Peter Parker.

Where Tony sat waiting. Tony looked her up and down, saying nothing. She raised her hands signaling for the guards to leave.

"Did you collect information on him?" She said nodding towards the glass. He nodded and tossed the file over. Complete with all the information Shuri had gathered herself.

"So you to should have noticed his absence from school starting fourth months ago." She said, "Please look into that while I get started on reprogramming."

Tony sat back in his chair, "Reprogramming?"

"Yes, if I want to reverse what they've done to him, I will do what they did. But better." She responded, looking through the file she had requested them to grab her, full of the list the powers they knew about.

"You're going to torture him?!" He said.

"No! I mean show him a picture of you guys, while stimulating the part of the brain that controls peace and happiness. Then slowly create better memories where you guys didn't betray him and cause him pain. And dull the ones where he was left alone to be torn apart." Shuri said, pulling out her phone.

A guard behind her said, "You are sure he has not shown hostility outside of the Avengers?"

"Yeah, only Thor, Hulk, Cap, Hawkeye, and I. Everyone else he's fine. We have a friend of his on the way from school. Ned Leeds. If you want to speak with him he should be around soon." Tony said, "So are you getting started or…"

Shuri looked up from her phone, "Oh sorry, I was waiting for you to catch up with me. Are you ready for me to start?"

Tony gave a half nod, rolling his eyes. Then walked over to the viewing area taking a seat.

"Peter?" She asked.

He gave a small nod.

"I am Shuri, princess of Wakanda. I'm here to help."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I'm not sure how I feel about this one, I'm writing this kinda late, because when am I not? My friend hasn't found this yet so still no editor. Just 3 am Andie trying her best.

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 10,000 VEIWS! I'm so grateful!**


	13. Chapter 14

I AndieLynn have decided to write yet another chapter at three am. Two nights in a row? I was talking to one of my besties and she said she would edit chapters for me for 10 cents a chapter… (Sienna I'm not gonna pay you) Hopefully, she will start soon and my grammar and spelling will improve. We shall see.

Alright, LET'S DO THIS!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Bucky was moved quicker than he thought. Sure guards lined the halls all the way there and he was sure they had Clint in the vents watching his every move, but he just needed to see the kid.

He soon turned a corner and saw Tony Stark, Natasha, and Dr. Banner all talking outside a room at the end of the hall. "Is Peter in there?" He asked quietly to the guard next to him. There was no response.

"Mr. Barnes, great to see you on your feet." Dr. Banner said. Fear rose in Buckys chest. He knew Dr. Banner and the Hulk were two completely separate people. He knew that they had been working the Hulk during shock therapy every once and a while.

Don't blow this, idiot. They won't let you see him. Keep it together. Don't freak out. He won't hurt you. You're okay. You're okay, right? Are the walls getting closer? Are the lights brighter? Don't freak out. Stop breathing so fast. Calm down. CALM DOWN. Get it together Barns. Why are my hands shaking? Everything is just so hot. The air is defiantly thicker than it was when I walked in. I can't breathe. Oh god, Barnes are you serious? Are you gonna fuck up your one chance at seeing the kid? If I could just get a breath of fresh air. Something's wrong, I can't breathe. Did I never get out? Am I stuck? I can't breathe. I CAN'T BREATHE. Keep it together. Keep it together. Just step forward you coward. Look at him, just look through the window.

Barnes struggled forwards, breathing heavy. Natasha could see his arms shaking even underneath the layers of comfort clothing Stark had provided. But once his eyes looked through the two way mirror everything about him changed.

His haunted tired eyes lit up. A smile spread across his face and his trembling stopped. Peter had an oxygen mask on, along with multiple IV's dedicated to keeping him asleep.

"-ky. Did you hear me?" A voice said from behind him. He didn't take his eyes off the kid.

"N-no sorry." He mumbled.

"S.H.I.E.L.D wants to talk to you about the kid. They have a few plans but first do you want to go and sit by his bed. We can lessen his drip so he wakes up in a few minutes." Natasha said in a soft voice. Like she was talking to a fragile child.

Bucky didn't mind. Stuff like that used to piss him off, but when he saw Peters smile, he fell apart.

Someone opened the door and he walked in, never taking his eyes off the kid. He was still covered in bruises. Though most of them had faded to a yellow color, instead of purple black and blue.

He watched Dr. Banner carefully as he decreased the drip. He looked at the mirror, he didn't look great either. His hair long and matted. He was sure they washed it while he was out, but he could see the blood that had been caked into it for weeks. He was skinnier, but not like Pete. No Pete looked like a breeze would blow him over.

"Dr. Banner." Bucky said quietly, "Is he going to be okay?"

He grabbed the chart that was at the end of the bed, looking over it carefully.

"He's been through a lot. He needs to get on a diet plan. But he will recover."'

See Bucky? He's fine. And if he's fine you're fine.

Bruce left the room, and it was just Peter and him. That didn't mean that there weren't people on the other side of the glass waiting for the veteran to go berserk. But he just kept his eyes steady on the kid.

The room was warm, and after what he had been through, and knowing the kid was safe beside him. He slowly drifted off into sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter woke to the beeping of an EKG. His first thought was panic, but he felt his restraints were a little more lose, and in front of him. Oatmeal? On a table that swings in front of him a hot bowl, with a spoon. Next to it a bag of healthy chips.

He heard the soft breathing and his eyes left the food in front of him, pushing the bowl forward. It was a test they did on him. Setting food in front of his, and if he reached for it they would beat him to a pulp. But Bucky slept in front of him, starting to snore.

Peter ate quietly, but his stomach filled quickly. I guess eating nothing but a few moldy crackers a day will make your stomach shrink a bit.

He wanted answers. What was going on? Were they bought? What was their mission? He looked down at the back of healthy chips. He knew he wouldn't eat them. He was never a fan. He spun his spoon around his leftover oatmeal. He heard Bucky's snoring get louder. His ears extra sensitive to the sound. He's had enough sleep.

He reached forward grabbing the chips and opened the bag quietly. He shut one eye and aimed carefully throwing the chip. It landed right in his mouth. Peter celebrated quietly, grabbing another, eventually Bucky moved so his mouth was no longer an option, so he resorted to just throwing chips at his face.

The snoring cut off, and he saw as the older man slowly opened his eyes and saw the mess of chips fall into his lap and on the ground.

"So we have food now," Peter said with a large smile.

Bucky's eyes sparkled as he got up and moved his chair next to the kid. Peter noticed a small glance at a mirror on the far side of the room and tapped out.

A-R-E W-E S-A-F-E?

I T-H-I-N-K W-E A-R-E

"Where are we?" Peter asked looking around the bland white medical room.

"I think we are at the Avengers Tower." He said realizing he truly didn't know where he was or what was going on.

"What?! Bucky, help me out, we need to get out of here. They're the reason we got hurt. Bucky help." Peter said the restraints were far stronger this time. Maybe if he wasn't starved the past month he would be able to pull through them.

"Bucky everything that happened, everything them!" Peter struggled harder until he was filled with the desire to calm down.

The door opened and a girl with long brown hair, her hands twisted I air, her eyes tinted red while staring at him.

"Bucky, Fury is here, let's go." She said.

"B-buck don't trust them," Peter said hazed.

The girl walked over near Peters bed and he felt warm blissful sleep wash over him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony was shocked, to say the least. Every time he had seen the kid, he had been so... different. But when he woke up with Bucky in the room he just sat there and ate the food in front of him. Eventually, it looked like the kid was playing a game with chips.

This kid wasn't some scary creature, who freaked out every time he saw people. He was a kid, a kid who was hurt. Tony would never tell anyone, he would take it to his grave, but he suddenly cared for the kid.

Everyone watched closely, to see a sign of the crazed kid they had seen a few hours before. Everyone tensed as they watched Bucky wake up. They had Wanda there to calm them down or stop a fight between them.

The kid said, "So we have food now?" Which broke Tony's heart in half.

Everything about him changed once Bucky said the word, Avengers. He began yelling again, pulling on the restraints. Wanda worked quickly, calming him down before she walked.

What were they going to do?

Okay, so I wrote most of this around 3ish? So I'm sorry if it isn't the best.

Like I said before one of my friends will proofread my stuff before I post it (BC when I write these I don't really ever really read them through) (cause I suck) Hopefully, that will help with spelling and grammar and just stupid stuff I miss all the time.

Alright, I really have to get started on my other work. BYE!

-AndieLynn


	14. Chapter 15

I think this is chapter 15 which is very wow. I didn't think I would ever care enough to write past the first chapter. But here we are! Thank you so much if you've made it this far! It really means a lot!

Alright, let's dive right in!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"What the hell is happening?" Ned asked.

He sat across from tony in a room.

"I'm sorry kid, but we can't really explain what's going on. We called you when we first got him, you were one of his best friends before his Aunt died and it says you two barely spoke since then. But you're the only living person who knows him."

Ned felt his stomach drop. He knew that Peter had been wanting to leave the foster home for a while, and he had clues of why but he thought he would come and hide out at Ned's house, get a job and pay for an apartment, not just disappear completely.

"Okay, so what do you need me for?"

"We just wanted to ask you a few questions about Peter."

Ned shrugged, He still had no idea what the heck was going on.

"So when did you find out Peter was Spider-man?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry what? Peters Spider-man? Like from YouTube?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Shuri had just started the process. He was hooked to the machine. He closed his eyes and reminded himself this is a good thing, and that she was trying to fix him. The issue was he didn't know what needed to be fixed.

He glanced in the mirror and knew people were on the other side staring at him. Like he was an animal at the zoo.

"Alright, Peter you're going to be in a state of semi-conscious. That way your brain is more susceptible to suggestions. You ready?"

He nodded. It felt like he was pulled deeper into the bed. Around him echoes of what might be happening. Memories raced past his eyes. All of the real, but Shuri above him saying, "Everything you see has been altered."

He remembered something from the ride back of the compound. An avenger, he couldn't tell who said "The kid is crazy, might even be insane. What do you think we can do with him?" The memory faded away. And other memories flashed before his eyes.

Why are you even doing this Peter… You're not crazy, he thought, but I feel crazy. From the looks they give me. They keep saying what I think isn't real. But how can it not be? How can I trust them more than my own mind? I just want to go back, a month, or a year. I want to be happy.

And he was. The treatment hit his brain and he felt peace, the memories of torture slowed.

"The Avengers saved you. They pulled you from hydra, gave you a nice warm bed. Lots of food. You got a few nights worth of sleep. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"They tried to help you. You knew they were going to save you. And they did."

She repeated those two statements for a few minutes. Then said, "Alright Peter, I'm going to pull you out.

The second his eyes opened, he knew there wasn't much improvement. He was unhappy, he was empty. But when Shuri asked, "How do you feel?" He faked a smile.

"Better."

When she runs the test he tried to control himself, but hate bubbles up and he yells for her to take their picture away.

She just looks up at him and says, "Come on Peter you're strong. Fight it."

He stares at the image, but all he can think of is hate, then happiness? Over and over. Everything gets louder. Until he's staring straight ahead, no emotion on his face, looking past the pictures.

If he didn't think he was crazy before, he did now.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I know it's shorter, I promise the next one will be extra long to make up for it. I just didn't want to spend time worrying about updating, or trying to write while I'm hanging out with friends ya know?

You all are the best!


	15. Chapter 16

I got a cute dog. Oh, my god, he is adorable. He's really shy so he will curl up into a ball if he gets nervous. It just makes my heart melt.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony is no stranger to nightmares. Nothing has been the same since the attack on New York. He hasn't been able to get a good night's sleep since everything happened. To experience things, and then they end, but you still can't explain them. That's when your mind goes to work. Trying to sort things out while you sleep. Leaving you waking up in a cold sweat shaking.

He was a man who had everything, but nothing. He always felt empty, incomplete. Sure Pepper filled that hole in his heart almost completely. But there's something about the kid. While doing more research on him he found countless essays and reports from the kid. He was truly a genius. Even compared to Tony around that age. The kid could be the next Tony Stark.

He found it hard to believe that the kid he saw laughing with Shuri and Wanda was the same one that screams at the top of his lungs just at the site of Tony. He had faith in the princess, she had made a lot of progress on Bucky, who now was starting to talk to Steve without struggling at all.

The kid had been put through far more torture. They knew that, and they knew that it would take longer. Progress was made. He remembered the first time the kid laughed, really laughed. Or when he started connecting with Shuri and Wanda over pop-culture stuff that left Tony wondering what a 'Vine' was.

The rest of the team got back into their routines. Visiting the teens viewing room, and stopping inside Bucky's room. Tony, however, kept being drawn back into the viewing room for Peter.

Peper would come and drag him out of the room, make him eat. Well, she did that the first week, then it seems she gave up. Bringing him a pillow, and a change of clothes. Making sure he eats every day.

Ned, Peters best friend, was on his way back today. For more testing.

Tony paced around the viewing room, waiting for Shuri to leave the room for the night.

"Alright, Peter. You have done phenomenally today. See ya tomorrow." She said.

"Bye Shuri," Peter said giving a small wave. He didn't have to put on restraints until they showed pictures of the affected Avengers.

She walked out to see Tony waiting impatiently.

"You kept him under longer Shuri. Normally he's down for 30 minutes. Why did you put him under for 35? Is he getting worst-"

"Hush Stark. I just thought a few more minutes would be good for him. He's getting better." Shuri said cutting him off before he went on an hour-long tangent.

"You have to give me more than that. How much longer do you think he's going to be in there. You're releasing Barns in a few days. What about him?"

She glanced at his chart, "With this progress, he could be out in a week."

"So I should get his room ready now? What floor do you think that he would want?" Tony asked.

"Stark, this won't be easy on him. He might never get comfortable around you guys. All I can promise is that he won't try and kill you."

Tony's heart broke again. He nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah. Okay. Well, goodnight Shuri."

"Goodnight Stark." She said flicking off the light. Tony put his head down on the table,

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony was sound asleep when he heard yelling. His head shot up. Inside the room, Tony saw the kid on the wall? Tony thought that was part of the suit. He shot out of his chair. He knew that no one was coming, and it would take forever for Shuri to come all the way down here. He pressed the button to warn her then walked toward the door.

He grabbed a syringe that had relatively the same calming medication that she uses when she puts him under. Then slowly opened the door.

"Please!" He yelled, "I'll tell you everything just don't hurt me. Please." Peter yelled from the ceiling

"Hey, Pete. I promise we aren't going to hurt you. Come on, get down." Tony said in a soft voice.

He moved towards the kid, who scurried across the ceiling and backed himself into a corner. Not looking down yet, which Tony was grateful for.

"Ya kid," Tony said. He moved quickly, inserting the needle in the Peters' thigh. The kid immediately fell backward from the wall. Tony catching him.

"Hey, you're okay? Shuri is coming."

"T-thank you." The kid whispered, this eyes barely staying open.

His eyes slid shut, and Tony just stared down at the kid he was cradling in his arms. If felt right.

Shuri burst through the door, guards not far behind her, to see Tony cradling Peter.

"What happened?" Shuri whisper yelled.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Peter had woken he didn't remember what had happened the night before. Shuri had seemed to be walking on eggshells around him. When he had asked her what was going on she said, "You just had a bad night."

"Pull." She instructed he pulled as hard as he could against the restraint and it didn't give.

"What do you mean a 'bad night'?" He asked.

She walked to the other side of his bed securing the restraint, "Pull."

"Shuri, what happened?" He said pulling his other arm, the restraint not giving way.

"You might have just had a small setback, or I didn't give you enough time between putting you under and making you go to sleep. But you sort of freaked out and were on the ceiling. Stark came in and gave you a sedative and held you until I got here."

There was no change in body language when she said Stark. It was always Stark and Steve that Peter had the hardest time with. Probably, because they were his biggest idols before the torture.

"Alright well, I'm going to put you under now, so that I will have time to put Bucky under before Ned gets here," Shuri said, sticking the stickers all over him, guards wheeling up the IV.

"Neds coming?!" He said, his eyes lighting up and a giant smile on his face.

"Yes." She said, preoccupied trying to find the folder with yesterday's files, "So archaic. Folder and paper." She mumbled pulling out the right file.

"Let's get started."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

This was really hard to write for whatever reason. I wanted it to be longer, but I was really busy yesterday, and I just wanna hang with my new puppy. So I'm sorry.

-Andielynn


	16. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not posting yesterday (Imma bad author who forgets that they never posted)**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ned wasn't good at keeping secrets. If he was honest with everyone, they would know that the second he got home he went straight to his room and screamed, "Peter is Spider-man." Into his pillow.

When he got to school, he knew that Tony had sent people to look after him and make sure he didn't spill the beans. But Ned couldn't help but brag to MJ that he had met _the_ Tony Stark. Which Flash overheard and yelled, "Bullsh**."

They told him they would call, and those few days were awfully long. Every class went by slower. Nothing seemed to happen, but it gave Ned time to think.

Peter was almost always tired. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard Peter say he got a good night sleep. He also remembered how often Peter got hurt. He knew May wouldn't hurt a fly, bless her soul, and Flash wasn't doing that much. Plus every time Peter got hurt he would just walk it off by the end of the day.

He saw the limo pull up out front and grabbed his phone taking a few pictures, outside of it and inside. Just to prove he got to ride in one.

He took pictures all the way to the tower. And recorded himself walking in. The same lady greeted him and took him up the elevator.

He worried he would see the same Peter that now ruled his dream. The one that yelled and pulled against the restraints like an animal. But even just walking into the viewing room he knew everything was going to be okay.

Peter was laying in the bed, next to Shuri. When Ned walked in Peters face lit up.

"Ned!" He said. He glanced at Shuri who gave him a small nod, then he jumped off of the bed and gave Ned a hug.

When Peter broke away, Ned just looked him up and down, "S-so Mr. Stark tells me you're Spider-man."

"Uh," Peter said rubbing the back of his head instinctively, "Yeah. I'm sorry Ned, please don't be mad."

"Peter chill, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said.

Peter gave a confused smile, "Wha- you're not mad at me?"

"How could I be. You're so cool!" Ned said.

"Shuri was updating me on popular stuff, but what's going on with you?" Peter said.

Ned started talking about him and MJ and there hunt to find him. He spoke about how even Flash was worried about him. Then started talking about how the Spanish teacher was totally unfair to the whole class and gave a bunch of pop quizzes recently, that Ned didn't do great on.

Peter checked his arm multiple times. Checking the IV and making sure it wasn't still connected to him, giving him false happiness. He was just too happy for it to be real.

Ned said that since it was the weak end, he would be able to come back tomorrow, which Shuri agreed to. But then said that she had to go see Bucky out and that Ned needed to go with her.

The door shut behind the two leaving Peter alone. He was alone a lot, and when he was alone things got really quiet. Just seconds ago he felt nothing but happiness, but when there is no one to distract the kid, he can't keep away the memories.

" _Smile Peter." The man said, cocking his gun, and aiming it towards the kid's stomach and firing._

" _Smile or it will stay in you." He yelled. Peter gave the biggest smile could and the man shoved his fingers in the wind pulling out the bullet._

" _Remember who's doing this to you son. So when the day comes you can kill the Avengers."_

The door opened slightly and Peter snapped out of his memory.

A head poked out, "Hey kid."

"I'm not a kid Mr. Stark," Peter said, realizing he was needing to use little self-control.

"Call me Tony."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Bucky was going to be released today, and he knew where he would end up going. Sure he might take runs and sleep in his room, but he would be spending most of his time with the kid.

More people than he was used to was in his room. Shuri ran final tests, making sure there was a low level of aggression while looking at Steve. Then decided he was good to go.

People left with him, filling him in on anything new that he needed to know about. When he walked past the room Peter sat Alone.

He hadn't been able to see the kid in a while. Shuri said that they would both be too exhausted from the treatments that they would both fall asleep while talking. The kid looked healthier. His cheeks less hollow, and his skin less a sick pale color.

"He just got out of treatment, maybe you should come back and talk to him just before his last treatment?" Shuri said, noticing his staring.

"How's he doing with it?" He asked. They turned to make there way to the elevator.

"He's getting better. That's all that matters." She said.

They all stepped into the elevator and it zoomed up the Avengers first floor.

Shuri got a notification that someone was entering Peter's room while they sat around the table eating Chinese and looking at the city below.

She pulled up the feed coming from that room and saw Peter and Tony casually talking to each other.

She made sure to record Peters interaction with Tony. Overall the kid seemed calm. She smiled, happy to see that her broken white boy was almost fixed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **So apparently I didn't upload yesterday. Even tho I thought I did. So I'm sorry. Please leave reviews! I'm sorry if this is a weak chapter, but I have been trying to work on it since around 4 am. And it's 8:30 right now. (I haven't slept yet.) And I still need to edit.**

 **-Andielynnn**


	17. Chapter 18

**I don't think I can do this whole non-sleep thing anymore cause I think I'm low key gonna go crazy. I should sleep. BuT aM I GOnnA?**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Today was the day. Peter was going through his final testings. To see if he would lash out when seeing the Avengers. It was the first time he would be seeing them instead of pictures and videos, excluding Tony.

For whatever reason Peter bonded to Tony fast. Maybe he just needed a semi-stable, alcoholic, sleep deprived man to look up to. After his most recent bad night, Peter didn't seem to have a bad reaction to Tony. And his responses to everyone else had improved so much that She planned on releasing him a day early.

But what does release mean? Put him right back on the streets? Force him to stay with the people, that he had to use self-control around just to not tear off their faces? He didn't want to go into foster care again. Not after what happened. So he waited in his bed.

It was no longer quiet and lonely. Tony was always playing music and bringing in projects for Peter to work on. Ned was coming over every day talking with Peter for as long as he could before Peter had to go into treatment. Then everyone besides Shuri would leave. She would turn off the music and work with him until she was happy.

But today, she just came in with his breakfast, none of the materials needed for treatment. "You ready to go?" She asked. He nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Standing up. He knew from a few of the times bucky came to his room that when he was released all the Avengers were there.

He was glad it was just Tony and Bucky waiting on the other side of the mirror. He didn't know how well he would be able to function with all the Avengers standing around him.

They walked him to the elevator and it shot upwards without the automated voice asking where to go. When the doors opened Natasha and Wanda sat on a couch watching a movie, while Bruce Banner sat near the window reading a book.

None of these Avengers were the focus of his torture, and he was sure that was on purpose.

"Hey, Wanda," Peter said. She had hung out with him mostly the first few days, to calm him down but also to keep him company.

"Hey, Pete!" She said jumping up and racing towards him to give him a hug. He stumbled backward slightly at the sudden movement but forced himself to move forward and give her a hug.

"You're finally out! You must be so excited to be able to stretch your legs. Do you want anything to eat?" She asked.

"He just ate, now if you excuse us we are going to show him his room," Shuri said. _My room?_

Tony and Shuri turned and showed him to a staircase that lead to a door. They stopped and motioned for Peter to open it.

He moved a little closer turning the knob and peeking inside. And it was huge. Like his own apartment with more rooms and closets and bathrooms inside.

"Mr. Stark I really can't except." Peter said, "It's too much. Do you have somewhere smaller? Or maybe give all of this to a different person, and I can just take one of the closets."

Tony rolled his eyes, "This is the smallest room we got."

"If it helps I will be sleeping in a room that is 10 times this size," Shuri said.

"As will I." Mr. Stark said.

Peter walked inside letting it all sink in. The best part, in his opinion, was the view. Wow, he could see the whole city. He thought back to just a month and a half ago when he was swinging around the city, getting a view like this all the time.

He walked through the rooms, Stark telling him which one was his and the other three that were for any friends that want to stay over.

When they ended the tour they stopped in front of the giant window.

"So what do you think kid?" Tony said.

"I already told you what I think… Thank you so much, Mr. Stark." He said racing over to give Tony a hug.

That's when the Bomb went off.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Why can't I make a chapter a decent length you ask? Cause I suck. Sorry everyone, but between the little sleep I'm getting and the time I want to spend with my family it's the best I could do.**

 **Also when school starts I probably won't post as often (don't worry I don't start until the end of the month) But I was thinking like, three updates a week (if I can) and just making each chapter longer. But who knows, we shall see what HS brings.**


	18. Chapter 19

**AHHHHH I'm so mean. I know, just as things are getting good I have to go and screw it up for everyone… This one was a little harder to write cause I just keep switching back and forth to my other ff that I'm putting out. (I promise to not let it affect this story)**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony's ears rang and he rolled over in the rubble that was Peter's room. He didn't feel any pain, except a killer headache and the ringing, which was getting quieter.

The lights in the Towers shut off and all the windows were in lockdown with metal over them, preventing any light from getting in. the only lights where the red twirling warning lights that something had gone horribly wrong.

As the ringing faded away Tony could hear something playing over the speakers, he recognized it as Clair De Lune. The calming piano music, sending chills up Tony's spine.

He quickly stood. Peter was on his back his hands over his ears.

Shuri seemed to have gotten a piece of shrapnel stuck in her arm, but was pulling it out.

"Shuri." Tony whisper yelled, racing to her side. Trying to help her.

"I got it Stark, get him." She said.

Bellow, they heard another explosion.

Stark helped Peter sit up and held him in his arms, Tony trying to catch his breath himself.

The door swung open and Tony threw himself over Peter, knocking them backward.

"Are you guys all right?" She said, her accent telling everyone it was Wanda.

"Yeah, where is everyone?" Tony asked sitting up again.

"They all went down to investigate, they said I should come up here and check on you guys."

Tony nodded summoning his suit. "There is a stairway through that door, it should lead to a panic room. Don't come out until we come and get you." Tony said.

"What no, we aren't going to sit this out," Shuri said, she had put something in her arm, and it seemed to be making it heal fast. Weird as* Wakandan tec.

"Yes, you are. You all are still kids okay, let the adults handle it." Tony said. The suit flew through the door and attached to Tony.

"Wanda please just this once, don't be a child and follow my orders." He said looking for an ally.

"Promise to call if you need our help?" She said.

Shots rang through the room, Tony shielded Shuri and Peter, firing back at the armed man.

"I promise, Peter can you hear yet?" Tony said looking down at the boy who was still clutching his ears.

"Well I was going to give him his housewarming gift later, but Shuri looks over there where the table used to be. See if his web shooters are over there."

She crawled over to the table, moved a few pieces of wood and pulled out two small devices.

Tony lifted Peter, and Wanda convinced Shuri to follow them into the panic room, a part of the stairs completely blown apart, and he could see the floor below was on fire.

He typed in the code and watched them walk in, "Put in a different code in case I'm compromised. There's a camera just outside to check if it's us. There aren't any coms in there so F.R.I.D.A.Y. won't be helpful. We will come to you got it. No leaving."

"Okay, okay I get it Stark." Shuri said. He set Peter down on one of the white cushions than stepped out.

They gave each other a parting not before he turned and began to fly away. The metal door slide shut.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Seconds passed, then minutes, then hour's since they had heard anything. They sat in the all-white room. Forcing them self to eat and drink water. Trying to distract themselves with the TV that was inside. But they soon all found themselves sitting around one com listening for anything.

"We should have gone with them," Wanda said.

Shuri was working with Peter, making sure his sensitive ears wouldn't be permanently damaged.

"He said he would signal if he needed us."

Wanda stood and paced around the room. "I can't sit in here much longer I'm going to go crazy."

"Mr. Stark said he would call if he needed us right?" Peter said, "Maybe they just forgot about us and are done fighting."

"Or maybe they're all dead." Shuri chimed in. Both Wanda and Peter shot her dirty looks.

"I say we head down just a few floors to my lab. I can grab a few things, and if we happen to see one of them we can ask what's going on."

"If things get too rough we head back," Wanda added.

Peter fiddled with his web shooters, "Ya okay, let's do this." And they all approached the door. Shuri put the com in her ear just in case the team needed them. And typed the code into the door, checking and making sure no one was waiting.

The door slid open, and the dark hall, with red lights, and the sudden reminder that Piano music was playing over the intercoms gave them chills.

By the time they had gotten back to Peter's room, it looked more destroyed than before. More bullet holes in the walls, more destruction.

Wanda lead the way out of the room, immediately they saw Hydra soldiers bodies decorating the stairway down to the Avengers common floor.

Peter seemed to like crawling on the ceiling better than the ground, which Shuri couldn't blame him for, because she must have stepped on a weak spot and her foot fell through the floor and she smacked against the floor hard.

The rest of the time she followed every step that Wanda took. Anytime someone would start shooting at the two on the ground Wanda would put up a barrier while Peter webbed them to the wall.

They found Shuri's lab, that seemed to be mostly destroyed by the Hydra agents than any bomb that might have gone off near it, Peter dropped down and they walked silently. The piano music still playing overhead.

"Grab what you need, we have to move," Wanda said. They all felt it. The unsettling aspects of moving around the building. Something wasn't right.

The music cut and a voice went played through, "The fight is done. 50th floor. Meet us. You don't have to hide." Tony's voice rang through. The piano music picked up immediately.

Wanda turned towards the door but both Shuri and Peter stayed put.

"Come on guys let's go."

"Wait-" Peter said. Hearing the message, the tingle in the back of his head warned him something was off.

"Didn't Stark say he would come to us?" Shuri said.

"Yeah, but maybe he's busy."

"He told us that there were no coms in there. He would know that if we were still in there we wouldn't be able to hear it."

"So, one of the Hydra agents could have seen us and reported-"

"Something just doesn't feel right," Shuri said. Rubbing two objects that looked very dangerous, and started filling a backpack with other various items.

"So what do we do?" Peter asked.

Shuri grabbed her phone and hacked into the cameras on the 50th floor. But none of the Avengers could be seen from the main cameras. Only a man with playing the piano, with a microphone stand next to him.

"They're hiding?" Wanda said.

"It's a trap," Shuri said.

"Why would Mr. Stark want us to go into the trap?"

Wanda and Shuri glanced at each other.

"Peter maybe you should head back up," Wanda said.

"No way. I'm sticking with you guys. Pun intended. I'm tired of being treated like a kid all the time."

"Fine, stay. But we need a plan."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **It wouldn't let me edit this, my computer is dying. So I'm sorry, I'll go back later**

 **Holy shit! I hit 20,000 views today. If I would have told sleep deprived Andie that before I posted the first chapter I wouldn't have ever done it. But I'm so thankful now that I did.**

 **If you haven't listened to Clair De Lune do it is beautiful. I learned it when I played the piano. It was always one of my favorite ones to play. And I added it to my playlist a while back. I was home alone recently and the song came over and for some reason, it kinda made me unsettled. And with what I'm planning the song kinda fit perfectly.**


	19. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry for not posting, I was hanging out with my family, and every time I forced myself to sit down I kept thinking, it's not going to be good if you're not having fun with it.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter took a deep breath. No matter how many times they went over the plan Peter would still feel nervous. He hated being bait, especially for the Avengers.

As he opened the door for the main room on the 50 floor He gave a small nod to Shuri, who was crouched down with a bunch of tec in front of her. The piano music overwhelmed Peters sensed, taking a minute to adjust.

"H-hello?" Peter asked stepping into the room slowly.

"Mr. Stark?" He felt the collection kit shift under his shirt and prepared to push the button at any moment.

"We got you, Peter, keep watching. They've got to come out." Shuris voice echoed in his ear.

His heart raced in his chest. Yes, it was smart to put out Peter. He was stronger and faster than Wanda and Shuri, but also cause the Avengers really care about him, and attacking him, betraying their trust would be the last thing they would want to do.

"I'm getting movement in vent second 31D," Shuri said.

"On it," Wanda said.

"Okay, Pete. We're getting movement towards you. North East. Be prepared." Shuris voice said again.

He glanced to his right and saw a smaller figure moving towards him.

"Nat!" He said with a smile, pretending like he thought everything was okay.

"I thought no one was here! M-Mr. Stark called me down here. Where, umm, where is Mr. Stark anyways?" Peter said. His heart beating fast. He wasn't good at lying. It was a miracle May never found out that he was Spider-Man.

Nat didn't respond, the only sound in the room was that Piano player.

"I'm completing an abnormality body scan. Keep her busy." Shuri said.

"Don't really feel like talking? Sometimes I can't shut up." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"There seems to be some sort of virus in her brain. I'll need a sample to reverse it. But it looks a lot like the virus that dead guy gave to those people."

"Kilgrave?" Wanda asked, "Approaching the 31D"

"Okay, Peter remember how the collect device works. Just get a sample and bring it to me."

"Y-you sure I can't catch the virus?" He whispers.

Natasha's eyes widened and suddenly charged at Peter.

"I'm sure," Shuri said.

Peter hurtled over Nat, clicking on the device. A single sharp tube shot out, straight into his hand.

She pulled a switchblade from her boot.

"Woah, come on. We're friends remember?"

"Peter someone's coming from behind."

He could hear the suit power-up and watched as the blast flew just inches above his head. His heart sank.

He fought against the torture thoughts, _You're okay Peter. You can fight but don't kill._

Before the thought had finished his instincts had caused him to jump, right before Widow could shoot Peter.

"Someone help," Peter yelled.

He could hear through the coms that Wanda was fighting someone, and seconds later he saw Clint behind throwing out of a vent and falling to the ground.

Peter had torn the arms off of the suit, so he couldn't be shot anymore. Nat had gotten close enough to stab in in the side, leaving the knife deep inside of him.

He jammed the tub into Starks' arm and webbed Nat. He quickly pulled the tub out after it had filled with blood. "Sorry about all this Mr. Stark." He said.

He had webbed Mr. Stark and Nat to the wall when he heard a scream come from the doorway. Wanda was nowhere in sight.

He raced over to see Wanda attacking Shuri.

"Wanda, what the hell?" Peter screamed, kicking the legs out from under her. Making her drop Shuri, and focus on Peter.

Her eyes glowed red, and leg involuntary snapped backward. He saw Shuri scrambling, quickly standing.

She fired something at Wanda. A cut from above her eyebrow bled down her face. Peter pulled the knife out from his side dropping it on the ground beside him and letting himself lay down for a second.

Shuri walked over to Wanda, her strange looking gun still pointed at her, She stabbed the tube into Wanda's leg than looked over to Peter.

"Any urge to strangle me?" Her gun now pointed at him.

He shook his head, "Anyway to fix my leg?"

She turned to her back and pulled out a metallic sheet, it bent just enough to fit around his leg.

"When I hit the button it will realign the bones than you need to swallow this." She said holding up something small.

"It will set it in seconds, but you have to swallow when I say understand?" She said.

He nodded, "We need to go, let's hurry up."

"Don't scream." She said. She pressed down on the button, and the machine began to move back and forth shifting the snapped bone back into place. He clenched his jaw trying to not let out a sound.

"Now." She said.

He swallowed and the machine lets go.

"It is a temporary fix. When this is over- I will make it better, but I just need to get back to the lab. And I'd hate to leave a broken colonizer behind."

Peter laughed, standing up, "Let's go."

He walked over to Wanda grabbing her collection kit then webbed her to the ground.

The entire walk back was relatively quiet. They relied on Peters 6th sense to warn them of anyone who might be lurking in dark corners.

When they got into the lab Peter waited near the door, a place where Shuri wouldn't be able to see him. He sunk to the ground.

The memories were getting harder and harder to push down. He wiped a few tears away then walked back into view, "How long will that take?" He asked.

"I'm working with primitive tec, so an hour?" He nodded.

His neck suddenly throbbed, "Shuri grab your gun."

He placed the shooters back on his wrists ready to fire at the door, but an arrow came from the vents heading straight for Shuris head. He moved just in time for the arrow to catch his shoulder before it could hit her.

She began firing at the vent, tearing it apart, but he was gone. "Stupid Spies."

"Stay on alert." He whispered. He tore the arrow from his shoulder.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Again, sorry for not posting. But I had a lot of fun with my family. These next few days might be a little hard cause my schedule suddenly fills up. That means a lot of 3 am chapters. (Sorry).**

 **(AS IM EDITING THIS I REALIZED THAT THIS IS MY 20th CHAPTER WOW)**

 **-Andielynn**


	20. Chapter 21

**I hear I'm supposed to say I don't own marvel… I think It's a given.**

 **I'm sorry if uploads are a little bit shorter or I miss a day, I want to make sure I'm having fun writing these, I don't want it to be a chore. Review if you want. I love reading them.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He waited for the spy to pop out again, listening for anything coming from the vents. Shuri worked fast, every once and awhile a bomb would go off either below them or high above them. They would both drop to the ground.

Shuri didn't let Peter walk away and always kept an eye on him. He was pretty sure she wasn't worried about herself at all, but the work she had put into Peter.

"I'm fine." He said after the hundredth side glance.

"Sure." She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand up to eye level. They could both see the blood from his fingernails digging into his skin.

He pulled his arm away, "You're taking forever. How much longer."

"I don't know 5 minutes," She said, "It just needs to finish filling the syringes."

He heard the sound of someone breathing outside the door and must have been to busy talking to notice before that.

He knew that Shuri learned about the Tap Code and quickly tapped out

O-U-T-S-I-D-E. She slowly reached for her gun, but he grabbed a sedative and pointed to a cabinet. "I got this." He whispered. She nodded.

He slowly walked to the door and heard the sound of the cabinet sliding shut. He jumped to the ceiling and crawled across it. He listened for a moment and could hear the person typing in the code.

Then the door burst open and Captain America in all is glory stood below him. Peter dropped down from above injecting him with the sedative. The man's movements slowed, but he didn't fall like he was supposed to.

Instead, he grabbed Peter by the legs and threw him across the room, flying through some sort of glass that shattered around him and left cuts all over him.

Peter hopped back up sending two webs and pulling so that he shoots towards the man. Kicking him in the chest.

But Peter had already been injured too much that his leg gave way. Steve grabbed Peter, lifting him up by his neck. He kicked and squirmed, but his brain got more and more clouded.

The man's grasp weakened and he fell to the ground let Peter fall to his knees.

"You totally had that," Shuri said from behind him. She smiled and helped Peter up, "But I thought I would help out a little."

"How did you take down Captain America?" Peter asked.

"Ve shot him in ze legs becuz his shield is the size of a dinner plate and he's an idiot." She said, finishing the vine.

She took a quick blood sample than added it to the collection.

"He will be our first subject," Shuri said.

They waited for the device to finish than she grabbed the syringe and injected it into his forearm. Then drew his blood a few minutes later.

"Remarkable." She said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I am remarkable. I fixed yet another broken white boy." She said smirking, "Let's go fix the others."

He nodded, Shuri leading the way this time, Peter limping behind her.

They got to a spot on the floor where they had previously carried to floated Shuri across.

"I can't carry you, I can barely stand on my own," Peter said.

She kicked the side of her shoe and stepped on the wall, walking across a lot like Peter could. She did, however, look like she was struggling.

"They are meant to replicate your sticking ability. They need a few adjustments."

Peter followed crawling across the ceiling.

When he dropped to the floor he was met with a swift punch to the face.

Falcon stood in front of them, Peter kicked him with his good leg, the man recovered sending a few bullets their direction, Peter got hit by one in his upper thigh, on his no longer good leg. Shuri was hiding behind a door firing back.

He gave up trying to be nice, and not injuring the people too much and kicked sam across the face, pulling his arm enough to dislocate it, then webbed him to the wall.

Shuri injected the substance into his neck, and they watched as his eyelids dropped.

"How long will they be out?" Peter asked.

"A few hours tops."

They continued down the hall, and Peter was moving as fast as he could, but with all his injuries combined, he was slowing Shuri down.

When they got back to the 50th floor Shuri they immediately found Wanda and gave her the shot.

They walked into the main room to see torn webbing and an empty wall.

"Great." He said turning back crouching behind the door, letting out a small gasp of pain.

Shuri provided a few remedies for his smaller wounds but said that the bigger ones would need the type of beads she didn't have.

Peter and Shuri hid in a closet going over a plan Peter was sure would fail. He knew what they had to do. She would go after Stark, who at this point, with no arms, should be pretty easy. Considering the other two are spies trained to kill someone without a second thought. And that is without mind control.

"You ready?" Peter asked.

"Born ready," Shuri said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **If you didn't know the vine I referenced, that sucks...**

 **Review if ya want. If you've made it this far wow thanks. I have officially made it to 21 which is weird to think about. But it's been a lot of fun. And I want it to stay fun. This shouldn't be something I have to dread. So if I miss a day I'm trying to enjoy my real life. Sorry. Anyway thanks.**

 **-Andielynn**


	21. Chapter 22

**I spent my entire day hanging out with my friends. So I'm writing this at 2 am, so I can post this… well, today I guess. When I actually hang out with my friends.**

 **Also, I have nearly 100 reviews and they are all so kind. I can't believe how great all of you guys are. Anyway, that's it. Enjoy.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter walked into the room Shuris hologram following not far behind.

He looked at the slightly translucent version of Shuri.

"They're under mind control, that doesn't make them stupid," Peter whispered. Realizing that in the light Shuris hologram looked very fake.

"It looks better from afar," Shuri said through the comm.

He stood in the middle of the room, knowing Shuri was waiting to sneak in and attack whoever comes out from behind.

Eventually, Clint and Nat walked out together.

"Where's Stark?" Shuri asked using the hologram.

"Getting the big one," Clint said, his eyes blank.

"I'll get him you get the girl." Shuri said, "At least until Stark comes back."

He knew she would appear in the doorway any moment and that would be his moment to throw the smoke bomb.

He prayed the contacts that Shuri gave him would work, so let him see through the smoke enough to knock them out.

They looked like they were waiting for something, an instruction may be, but he had been standing there for a good 10 seconds and they hadn't moved.

"Now," Shuri whispered.

He threw the bomb down in front of them. The room filled with smoke, with the contacts he was able to make out the shapes of the spies, who were moving fast. He might have been able to see one foot in front of him if Natasha didn't immediatly sock him in the face. He could feel his nose break and felt the blood spill down his face.

He kicked her legs out from under her webbing her to the ground and injecting the tub into her neck. But before the sedative part kicked in he pulled a knife to cut through the webs, and once again tried to stab him.

He moved in time for her to narrowly miss, instead of cutting her own leg. Then immediately falling asleep.

He pressed down on her bleeding leg, firing a single web to stop the bleeding. Then webbed her down to the floor.

"Shuri, you good?" He asked.

"Yeah, got him down." She appeared in the clearing smoke, her shoulder was bleeding. But she just shook her head, "I'll be fine."

Peter, however, was now covered in blood. One injury after the next. He brought his hand up to his nose snapping it straight.

"So where's Stark?" She asked.

Peter rubbed the back of his head, "They said they were getting the big-Oh god he's getting Bruce."

"But he's got to be in another panic room right-"

She was cut off by the blood-curdling roar of the Hulk.

"Okay, so you take Hulk, I'll take Stark." She said.

She reached into her pockets and pulled out three syringes, "That should cure him in his bigger form, and-" She reached into her other pocket, "These should put him to sleep." Placing two large syringes into his hand.

He heard the stomping getting closer and could hear ground being destroyed from above them.

Shuri grabbed Peters arm, "Don't die on me got it? I just fixed you."

He gave a weak smile back, "I wouldn't dare."

He could hear repulsor blasts and the sound of Hulk smashing something. Peters Spidery sense rang in the back of his head warning him to run backward. He grabbed Shuris shoulder pulling her with him.

The ceiling gave way to a giant green rage moment and a man in a can.

"Best of luck," Shuri said before firing her gun and tony to get his attention. He had apparently been able to repair one of his blasters, but that meant his flying was really off.

Hulk, on the other hand, seemed perfectly strong and unharmed by whatever it takes to mind control, someone.

Peter wanted to get it over fast, not really wanting to fight the giant. He shot a web to what was left of the ceiling and tried to swing behind him.

But Hulk saw and hit him mid-air sending him flying across the room.

Peter rolled over, grabbing the sedatives, one in each hand and charging forward. Sure everything hurt and he was trapped in a building with the Avengers who wanted to, well he wasn't really sure what they wanted. But he was 90% sure they wanted to kill him.

It might hurt to die, but it wasn't like dying would be that bad. So he charged at the beast full speed stabbing the needles into its stomach. Hulk grabbed Peter by the arm, crushing it in the process. And punched him with his other arm.

Peter wriggled out throwing his own punch, full force, which sends Hulk flying. Peters breathing quickened as he raced over to give him the cure.

He had gotten all the needles in when a giant hand came crashing down smacking Peters head against the concrete.

Peter rolled off the man sliding to the ground defeated.

He had done it. Defeated the beast. And he just felt so tired. He deserved a little shut-eye, right? He deserved a break. He could see Shuri finishing the fight with Mr. Stark and knew she won.

Yeah, he deserved a nap.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **That last part REALLY came from my soul. I need to sleeeeeeep. It's 3:45 and I still have to edit. I should not have taken a break to watch a video. But hey. Sleep isn't important, right? Right guys? Wait it is? Oh shit.**

 **Lmao. I promise I won't stay up late as much. Or I hope not. But this next week will be rough, I gotta help my dad out with coaching my old middle school's football team.**

 **Anyway, good night, or morning.**

 **-Andielynn**


	22. Chapter 23

**I have a really busy next few days. So if I miss a day or two I'm sooOoo sorry.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Alright Stark, nap times over." He said hearing a voice above him.

He slowly opened his eyes so see Captain standing over him. The room was silent, He could see rubble and a huge hole in the ceiling.

"W-what's going on?" Tony asked. His head throbbed.

"I don't know. I woke up alone and followed the destruction to here."

He heard a groan from a few feet away.

The both saw Shuri, blood dried on her temple and a few other wounds that looked like they had already healed. The worst looked like she was shot in the shoulder.

They moved towards her, "Shuri, you okay?" Steve asked.

Her eyes shot open and she immediately tried to push herself away from the heroes.

"Do either of you have the urge to kill me?" She asked.

"What? No. Shuri what the f*** is going on?" Tony said sitting back.

"Language-"

"Steve now really isn't the time." Tony snapped.

"You guys all attacked Peter and I- Where is Peter?"

"What- we attacked you?" Steve asked. But Shuri was trying to stand up. Looking around the room for her friend. In the darkest corner, there were two bodies. She tried to stand but Tony must have broken her leg because the searing pain made it nearly impossible to move.

"Damn Stark." She said with a slight laugh than a wince.

Tony moved past Shuri, towards the other side of the room, while Steve helped her up and moved her onto of a piece of rubbed that she could safely sit on.

Bruce Banner laid next to Pete. Who looked even worse than Shuri. He dropped to the ground, pressing his fingers to the kid's neck. He felt a strong pulse and instantly relaxed.

He wasn't a doctor, but according to concussed Shuri, Bruce wouldn't be up for a while due lots and lots of sedatives.

Wanda stumbled into the room. She looked relatively fine and quickly jumped into action. They were both scanning Peter for injuries. They found a bullet in his upper thigh that hadn't been removed and a bunch of wankandan bead things in smaller wounds.

Tony quickly grabbed Shuris tablet and hacking into his own building to send out a message.

"Attention Avengers. If you are awake come to the 50th floor."

There was commotion from across the room and two super spies emerged from behind a pile of ceiling rubble.

"Could that be any louder Stark?" Clint complained before he saw Peter still laying on the ground unconscious.

Nat had webbing on her leg and was limping, which led to Tony giving her a nervous look.

"I'm good. Is he okay?"

"We think so. He landed on a sedative and must have a concussion but we don't have any real doctors."

"What the hell happened?"

"We were under mind control apparently. And we're trying to kill Shuri and Peter."

Almost no one had noticed Sam walk into the room holding the man who was playing piano earlier.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked.

Everyone turned and looked and Clint immediately said, "Is this the guy who controlled us?"

He stormed up to the man grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him against the wall and pushing him up choking him in the process.

"You're the one did this to us? You wanted us to kill each other?" Nat stood not far behind him.

"Clint now's not the time." She said, pulling his attention to the other side of the room. Where Tony was trying to comfort the kid, who was half asleep and screaming in pain. Clint let go of the man and Natasha threw a quick punch knocking the man out.

Tony had hacked his own system and the metal plates that covered the windows slid open and the red lights turned off.

It was early in the morning, the sun still not up, but the sky tinted pink ever so slightly.

Peter began to stir and immediately began wincing in pain in whatever way he moved.

"Sedate him until the doctors fix him up," Shuri called from across the room.

He just held the kid in his arms and waited for the doctors to flood in while he watched the sunrise.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Things will get better soon. I'm actually watching the sunrise right now, I should really sleep, I have freshman orientation today, but I guess I will just show up looking tired as hell. I know it's shorter, but the next part would kinda throw everything off.**

 **(Sorry it's so short)**


	23. Chapter 24

**I am so tired, and I was going to go to sleep around 9. But my sister guilted me into watching a movie with her. So now it's eleven and I haven't even started thinking about how I'm going to write this.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony and the rest of the affected Avengers watched as Bucky walked into the interrogation room.

He was one of the only Avengers not in the building. He had been sent out to grab Ned from the lobby, he had walked across the street to the coffee shop and by the time he had gotten back people were just finishing flooding out of the building and metal slabs where sliding front of all the doors and windows.

He was stuck outside, waiting for anything. He, along with a few reporters and police officers could hear what was going on inside. They could hear the bombs, the sound of Hulk.

There were pictures flooding the papers the next day. Of Bucky just sitting on the ground his back to the building, and was he crying? No, he couldn't be. That man the public knew as an assassin without a soul.

When Bucky heard about it he nearly killed one of the reporters, before someone reminded him that no one reads papers anymore.

When the metal finally went back to its normal place and Bucky was the first person let back in. He saw a few workers who didn't make it out come out of the panic rooms, they worked there way up, seeing the damaged floor by floor and pictures of Steve and Peters cold bloody dead bodies popped up in his head.

Bucky felt his heart drop slightly when he saw an unconscious bloody Peter laying on Tony's arm.

"I-Is he-" Bucky whispered.

"He'll be fine," Tony said.

He watched the doctors remove the bullet, and was the person sent in to talk to Shuri. But she had gaps in her memory, from Tony hitting her hard in the head.

Tony had pulled up the security footage. Watched the Avengers's attack, Shuri Peter, and Wanda.

They had gotten everything in order again, and they were supposed to find out how everything happened. They waited in the interrogation willing room. None of them able to look at any of the kids in the eye.

Bucky's eyes locked with the man, the blood form Nat punching him had dried long ago.

"Soldier, good to see you up and walking. To bad, you weren't affected. Where were you?"

"Bucky didn't move to his chair instead moved behind the man and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Here's how this is going to go. I'll ask the questions you answer truthfully. If you lie, well lets just say for your sake you don't want to lie understand." His voice his venomous but his face and body language showed no emotion.

"Alright let's start with something easy. Why Peter and Shuri?"

The man just stared straight ahead. Bucky made a swift movement grabbing the back of the man's head and slamming it down on the metal table.

"Let me ask again, why Peter and Shuri?"

"I-it was a message." The man stammered. "You can't just leave Hydra. Either h-he's our weapon. O-or he's dead."

"And Shuri?" Bucky asked.

"A-are you kidding me? She's the only person to ever break programing."

Bucky slammed the mans face down on the table. He leaned down whispering in his ear, "Two people on the other side of the glass. I can take care of them no problem. Say you tried to attack me. Don't think I won't kill you. So if you think of anything that might have some relevance tell me. Understand?"

The man nodded.

"Great, so how did you do it? How did you get inside the Avengers head."

"The Avengers have two super spies. We got them they got everyone else. I didn't even have to set off the bombs the man did that. All we needed to do it kill the delivery guy and spray the pizza."

"S-so what? Have them under your control forever?"

He man gave a bloody smile and laughed, "They would be in full control right after they made there final move. They would watch as the life drained out of there eyes. Just to know what they did."

Bucky can control his composure anymore and slams the man's face down a few times more than he probably should.

"You're gonna love the raft. You can rot in there for the rest of your life." Bucky said to the man, who had spit out a few teeth.

"I'm not going anywhere. Hail Hydra."

The man shoved his hand up to his mouth, swallowing the pill that inevitably killed him in seconds.

Bucky just looked down at the bloody dead man.

"Coward." He said pushing the dead man to sit upright. Agents had already come in to figure out how he got one of his hands out of the cuffs.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Steve met him at the door.

"Come on just let me see him."

"Buck, you know the rules. They are going to conduct tests on everybody before we can see them."

"I wasn't infected Steve!" He said. Steve pulled Bucky away from the room with the dead Hydra agent.

"I know. But you know it's for their safety."

The alarms went off signalling someone just did something they shouldn't have.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. What was that?" Steve asked.

"It appears Peter Parker just broke out of the building."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Sorry I've been such a bad author recently. Idk what I'm going to do when school rolls around. But I promise to try and get my head back in the game.**

 **Also thank you all so much for 30,000 views. I know that I say this like every chapter but it means so much. I don't deserve all of you guys.**

 **Anyway, it's only midnight. But I'm tired. So good night everyone.**

 **-Andielynn**


	24. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for the support! If it's italicized it's Peter thinking unless is in speech.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter woke up in a panic. There was a video message playing when he woke up with Shuri saying that everything turned out and that they both needed to go through screenings before anyone could visit them.

Peter, however, wasn't listening to her, he was listening to the noises outside his room. This room didn't have a giant mirror, just a window that looked to the beautiful city. To his surprise, there was still signs of winter. The trees were still bare and ran hit his window relentlessly.

 _You're fine Peter. Shuri said you are fine._

Flashes of the Avengers trying to kill him flooded his mind. He watched Falcon firing his gun, Widow stabbing him, Tony and the Hulk. He didn't feel safe. He needed out.

He jumped out of the bed and moved to the window, hoping it would calm him down.

It didn't. He could hear all the sounds outside the door and just wish for some peace and quiet. He crouched down, his hands cupped over his ears.

 _I'm suffocating. I'm losing it, I'm losing it. Get it together Peter. You're better than this. I can't breathe. Why is it so hard to breathe._

 _I've got to get out of here. I need to get out. How do I get out? I need to move._

He shot up and raced towards the door, but stopped as his fingers wrapped around the handle. He could hear the guards standing right outside his door.

 _Get out. Get out. Get out._

His eyes raced around the room. There are a few sharp objects. _No, we aren't going to hurt people. Not unless they hurt you… again._

His eyes glanced over the room again. But stopped at the window.

"Umm. Can you open the window?" He asked nervously to the AI he hoped was listening.

"I'm sorry Mr. Parker but those windows are meant to stay closed."

He ripped the sheets off the bed and wrapped it around his hand then ran to the window.

He punched straight through the glass letting it fall to the floor and the city below. He didn't' care that people could be hurt by the falling debris.

He jumped out, scaling down the building faster than he thought was possible. He needed to get away from the Avengers. As far as he could get.

His tears clouded his vision.

He knew they would be after him soon and before he knew what he was doing he was sneaking into a Goodwill. Grabbing a new outfit that he knew would keep him warm in the city ran.

Than snuck out the back, promising himself the second he got the money he would come back and pay them triple what he should have paid.

Once he entered the back alley he finally caught his breath. He didn't know what to do. Much like when he first left the foster home and CPS was looking for him. Except it's the world's best heroes, that may or may not be still trying to kill him.

He took a deep breath. Last time he was homeless he did fine. Sure he got hungry, but he survived. Which reminded him. He should probably go looking for Mr. Albert.

He didn't have anything but the clothes he had stolen a few moments ago, which was nice and terrifying at the same time.

He pulled out the black hood, pulled on the glasses that distort his eyes from far away, shoved his hands in his oversized pants.

He kept his head down as he made his way away from the tower and towards the park. He stayed in the alleys. Trying to avoid any confrontations.

The first time he noticed a missing poster with his face he didn't know how to feel. He tore it off the pole and just looked at how happy he looked in his pictures. Then threw it to the ground, trying to forget he ever saw it.

But as he got closer and closer to the spots he used to hang out he saw more and more posters of himself.

He looked down at the most recent paper he had found on the ground when he heard the sound of Iron Man's suit.

His stomach dropped his the blood drained from his face and he sprinted into the nearby alleyway and hid behind a dumpster.

 _You are okay. You are okay. You're safe. You got out. Breath god damn it. W-why are you crying. Peter, you're strong. Don't let them break you._

His thoughts were drawn to the torture.

The images flashed over his eyes without his control, and let out a few sobs. His tears mixing with the rain, the sound of his crying drowned out by the loud sewer drain and the cars beeping.

His arms crossed over his knees, rocking back and forth. He was gasping for air.

"Kid. Is that you?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **It may be really late when I'm writing this, but I think I will attempt to write another chapter. (just to get ahead). Or I might watch Vines. I dunno.**


	25. Chapter 26

**I didn't work on another chapter… I just went to sleep. So again, I am trying to write as much as I can now. The next two days might be hard to update cause it's my Grandpa's birthday, and then I might be having a sleepover with a few friends. So I dunno I'll try my best.**

 **(Most of this takes place about a month into Peter being missing, then it will fast forward to present time.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It's been a rough two months for Albert, to say the least. The first day that the kid didn't meet up with him he assumed he just got caught up with something and forgot about him. The second day Albert was worried, but still just sat quietly in the now waiting for the kid to show up. Then the third day and fourth day passed and still no sign of the kid. That's when he had gathered enough money to make a poster.

He had gone to the police, but they said that it was unlikely they find him in a city this big. And that if they did they would bring him straight to CPS.

So he printed what he could with the little amount of money he could collect. And put Peters face everywhere. The problem was Albert didn't have a phone for people to call. He put a phone booths phone number on the paper and slept near it every night. Staying near it during the day. But there was no call.

He was about to give up but promised himself he would stay for another week. And on the Saturday of that week, the phone rang.

He scrambled up to pick up the phone, and a girls voice was on the other end, "Hey, is this Albert?" She asked.

"Yes, who are you?" He responded.

"My name is Michelle, I'm with my, uh, friend Ned. We are good friends of Peter and we would like to help you find him."

He heard who he assumed was Ned mumble something behind the girl.

"I got it- ya. We are going to be at the Star Coffee shop near Midtown High School around 6 tonight. If you want to talk meet us there."

"Alright bye," Albert said. Hanging up the phone. He suddenly was very nervous.

He smelled his only jacket and knew it reeked of alcohol. He had been able to stay away from most drugs, but he had turned to the bottle.

He picked up some snow rubbing it on his jacket trying to wipe off the smell… Of Course, it didn't work. Midtown was a bit of a walk and he would need to start moving now if he was going to take a few breaks.

He started walking, suddenly very nervous to meet the people that Peter was friends with. He had never heard him talk about them, so many they had a bad break or something.

He had to take breaks often and slipped once or twice having to get back up without the help of the countless people walking by, preventing they don't see the old man struggling.

By the time he reached the dinner the sun was already starting to go down.

He walked inside peeling off his jacket, hoping that taking it off would decrease the smell of alcohol.

Inside he scanned for high schoolers and saw two sitting in a corner booth, a boy, and a girl.

He stumbled over to the table and said, "Michelle? Ned?"

They both looked up at the old man. The girl's eyes looked the man up and down then said, "Albert."

Ned got up and moved to the side of the booth Michelle was sitting at, letting the older man sitting in his own seat.

"So you're looking for Peter too?" Albert asked the two.

"Yeah, we lost contact with Peter a month or so ago. We thought he would come back. Stay at one of our places but he didn't." Ned said.

"He was livin' like me for a while. He would talk to me every night. Make sure we were both good before we went to sleep. Then one day he just kinda left. He had gotten a bag full of good food the day before. Split it with me. Shouldn't have taken any, kid was a twig, but he insisted. We spoke for a bit then he said he had something' to do. And just left! I haven't heard from him since."

The girl pulled out something from her backpack and set it down on the table. It was a small flip phone.

"Do you know how to work this?" She asked. He picked up the phone.

"Yeah-"

"Great keep that so we can call you. The number is already on these posters. Ned and I will be out putting them up tomorrow.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a stack of paper. The same signs but had three numbers on it instead of the one pay phone number.

A waitress came over setting a large quantity of breakfast food, the boy moving the plates mostly towards him, while the girl just sipping on a drink.

Ned passed a plate to the older man. And they ate quietly. The two high schooler thinking over where Peter could be. They had no idea that he was in a lab being tortured as they ate.

Another few weeks pass and Michelle and Albert meet once a week, Ned a different day. He has a feeling they feel bad for him. Or are trying to take care of him like Peter did. But he didn't' mind not having to worry about eating two days out of the week. He understood why Peter liked the two.

One day Ned called him and said was being called to Stark tower about Peter and so he would have to meet both of them the next day. _Stark Tower? People that high up care about Pete?_

The next day he went to the diner and Michelle ordered him something big and they waited for Ned. He showed up, and the look on his face made Alberts' heart drop. _Oh god is the kid dead?_

Ned sat down. "He's alive. Apparently, they've had him for about a week. T-they didn't tell me much. But I did get to see him. He wasn't doing too great. They said I could come back soon." He trailed off getting lost in thought.

"Great so let's go see him," Michelle said grabbing her backpack.

"No! I mean no, you aren't allowed to yet. I will try and get a picture of him next time I go in there but, you aren't allowed to see him yet. Mr. Starks orders."

"Mr. Stark?!" Albert said.

Ned's phone buzzed he glanced at it, "I have to go. See you at school tomorrow." He said basically running away from the conversations.

"I'll get it out of him." She said, "He's not good at keeping secrets."

But she never did get back to him about it. The next week she seemed mad at Ned, apparently, he could keep a secret.

Then another few days passed when we were walking through part of the city, and saw a lot of the posters had been torn off. He stapled a few more on when he saw a crying boy in the middle of the ally.

"Kid, is that you?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Sorry for being a bad author and not posting on a schedule. But I don't think it will stop just yet.**


	26. Chapter 27

**I will most likely skip tomorrow. Sorry! K enjoy the chapter.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Before Peter knew it he was being dragged under a shop with a balcony to keep the rain off.

His eyes scanned the sky, and his ears strained to hear any of the Avengers who might be trying to kill him.

Albert shuffled through his pockets and pulled out a flip phone.

"Since when do you have a phone?" Peter asked. His eyes quickly returning to scanning the darkness, looking for any sign of a super spy.

"Well, kid. Your friends were nice enough to buy me one so we could keep in touch."

"My friends?"

"Michelle and Ned. They would pay for meals and such twice a week, and we spoke about trying to find you, and the parts of New York we had put up signs."

He held the phone up to his ear and heard the voice of Michelle pick up the other end.

"Albert I thought we were meeting tom-"

"I found Peter!" The man said cutting her off.

"You- I'm sorry what?!"

"Peter you wanna say something?" The old man said shoving the phone Peter's ear.

"Uh, hey Michelle."

"What the hell Peter Parker! Where have you been?!" She yelled the second she heard her voice.

Peter dropped the phone, something must have triggered a memory cause suddenly he was being torn apart, the man with the knife yelling at another 'Where have you been? I wanted to start the fire a long time ago."

While the other man lit a fire under Peters metal table of a bed.

"No, please. Please stop!" Peter wailed as the fire slowly burned all the skin against his back.

Before he knew it he was curled up on on the ground and could hear Albert above him.

"Peter I have some water right here." Peter lifted his head from his knees and saw the old man's shaky hand holding out a bottle.

Peter accepted it and unscrewed the cap, suddenly realized he had been there too long.

"Albert, can we please go somewhere else?"

"Uh, ya kid sure. There's a diner a few blocks from here, let's go there." Peter nodded and made himself stand up.

They started walking, Peter letting Albert lean on him for support.

When they got to the diner no one was inside.

He chooses a booth in the back corner sitting on one side Peter moving to the other side.

"So are we going' to talk about what happened out there?"

Peter didn't answer, because frankly, he didn't know himself, he just stared out the window.

"People hurt you kid?" Peters' eyes moved from the window to Albert, giving him a small nod.

He could tell the man had been drinking, even if you had normal senses you would be able to smell the alcohol. But Peters nose could also pick up most drugs, and Albert reeked of them. He was sure the man wanted a drink by the way he looked at the menu.

"I can take care of myself," Peter whispered.

"Pete let's just stay here for a little bit. I'll use some food."

Peter nodded. He knew that any time Albert said something about eating Peter would agree because at least that meant that the man was feed.

A lady came over to take their order and Peter kept his head down, letting Albert get whatever he wanted, and a sandwich for Peter. Then ordering a glass of lemonade, which Peter quickly shook his head to say he didn't want it.

But Albert said, "It's not for you." After the lady walked away.

"How have you been Albert?" Peter asked, trying to move the attention back to Albert.

"Well, you're friends have been nice. I can see why you like them so much."

Peter nodded and knew the man had a million questions. He didn't know why he was waiting to ask them. Maybe he through Peter would freak out again.

Honestly, Peter was scared he would. He had no idea what brought that panic attack, memory flash up. And he had no idea if it would happen again. He knew She would know what was wrong with him. But she was most likely under there control now right?

The door of the diner opened snapping Peter out of his thoughts, looking up to see if it was someone from Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D.

But it wasn't it was the one and only Michelle. And she did not look happy.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Sorry about it being really short but I have a lot of stuff to do today, and I'm hanging out with friends today and tomorrow. (I might not post tomorrow like I said up top) and I might be really late the day after that depending on what time I get home, and such.**


	27. Chapter 28

**Sorry for not posting. I was hanging out with friends. Anywho Enjoy!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Michelle wasn't obsessed with Peter. She was just observant, and Peter was an interesting person to observe. She would never admit to liking the teen. She was barely able to say they were friends. But it hurt when he left without any sort of warning or note or anything.

And he was gone for months. Months!

She didn't know how to feel. She knew that Peter was okay. That she would finally see him in a matter of minutes. But what would she say? She was mad and happy simultaneously.

The cab stopped and she stepped out and saw two outlines of people sitting in the booth.

 _It's really happening._

She stepped inside and saw Peter and rage boiled inside her.

But as she strode towards him and Albert she started to see the bruises and cuts that covered most of his visible skin. Her angry changed to confusion, _what happened to him?_ And that question changed to _Who hurt him?_

Albert saw her walking to the table and scooted in. She quickly sat.

"What the hell happened to you? Where did you go?" She said. Her voice sounded like a mother scolding a child.

"I uh, well it's a long story…" Peter said trailing off and looking out the window.

"I have time." She said crossing her arms and leaning back against the seat.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter knew telling the whole truth would be irresponsible. He knew that telling them about his old nightly activities would give the Avengers more of a reason to try and hurt them. So the less they know the better.

But at the same time, Michelle was a human lie detector. So he decided to just skip over some parts.

"I was, well I was walking around the city. It was cold so I was looking for a good spot to sleep in when I saw a few guys fighting. I guess I probably should have just left it alone. But I decided to try and break it up."

He knew he was getting looks from both of them. Thinking it was crazy for a skinny kid like him to try and break up a fight.

"Well I guess some of them worked for this thing, it's kind of like a gang. But there are loads of members all over… Well, they knocked me out and I woke up in one of there places. I was stuck there for a while, but S.H.I.E.L.D. eventually heard about what was going on and they came and broke me, and a few kids out. Then I was stuck at Stark, I mean Avengers tower healing. Then the tower got shut down and then they released me."

"You ran away from them didn't you." She said.

"W-what do you mean?" He said, his fingers pulling on the jacket that didn't fit him right.

"Well those clothes are stolen, you don't look healed, and you keep looking out the window like you think someone is hunting you."

He bit his lip trying to think of an excuse, lucky the waitress came with the food and drink.

He ate a little, his stomach still pretty small.

"So where are you sleeping tonight Peter?" Albert asked.

"I don't know I think that alleyway looked relatively clean."

"Very funny Peter Parker. You're coming back to my house. My parents are gone for the weekend so you can crash on my couch."

"Oh- uh okay." Peter said pushing away his food, "Only for a night."

Michelle sipped the last of her lemonade than stood.

"Thank you, Albert. I'll call you tomorrow. Let's go Peter." She said throwing down a twenty on the table.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Michelle noticed that Peters nervous tendencies didn't fade. He still kept his eyes on the window of the cab, his fingers pulled on his sleeves of the jacket he was wearing.

She knew not to dig into what happened to Peter to deep yet. To let him get comfortable first, but she wanted to know who hurt him. God help anyone who hurt her friend, I mean acquaintance.

The cab pulled up to the building and she paid then they both got out. She showed him the way up unlocking the door.

She had left in such a hurry the TV was still on and her dinner on the table was cold and half was eaten.

She showed Peter around. She could tell he was trying to keep his eyes open but he needed sleep. So she gave him a blanket then headed off to go to sleep herself.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

All the Avengers were assigned different areas of the city. He couldn't have gotten far right? Probably in someone's house or alleyway.

Steve knew how important the kid was to Bucky, and that made him important to Steve too.

He was going door to door in an apartment in civilian clothing, holding up a picture of Peter. But at this time in the morning, most people just cursed at him and slammed their doors shut.

When he knocked on the door on the third level of the apartment he was going through a teen girl answered. She had the same tired eyes as everyone else. Her eyes crossed over his face, and almost immediately tried to close the door, saying, "I don't want to buy anything." quietly.

He held up the picture of Peter which caught her eye. She opened the door enough that he could see most of her but blocking the view to the rest of the room.

"I'm looking for this kid. He ran away from us."

Her facial expression blank.

"Ya- that's Peter. He used to go to my high school. How do you know him?"

"My friend is good friends with him."

She seemed to be getting a little nervous, even peeking behind the door.

Before saying, "Good luck." Before quickly shutting the door.

He knew something wasn't right and pressed his ear up to the door.

He knew what he heard. The high tired voice of Peter saying Morning while the girl tried to shush him.

"Avengers I found him."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **I know it's not much for being gone a day, but I had fun. If you've made it this far thank you so much! Review if you feel like it. I really like reading them.**


	28. Chapter 29

**I'm going to hang out with my friends in like an hour, so sorry about it being short.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter woke up calmer than before. No one had killed him in his sleep which was a good sign, along with the fact that Michelle was in his line of sight, meaning she wasn't killed either.

She stood near the door looking out the peephole.

"Morning," Peter said groggily.

Michelle raced towards him shushing him, and placing a hand over his mouth.

"There's someone outside looking for you." She mouthed.

Peter moved faster than he probably should if he planned on keeping his secret a secret.

He looked out the peephole and saw Steve standing there. He wasn't dressed like Peter would expect. Was he still under mind control? How did he find him so fast?

Michelle grabbed his hand pulling him to the wall farthest from the door.

"Who the hell is that?" She whispered.

"That would be Steve," Peter whispered back. He scanned the room, quickly grabbing his stolen clothes and pulling a shirt and jacket on.

"Peter what are you doing?" She whisper-shouted, "What the fuck is going on?"

"We don't have time, they'll be here in minutes. Grab a change of clothes, we need to go."

"What? Peter this is my house. They aren't going to come barging in, it's illegal."

Peter shrugged, "They aren't the type of people who have to follow the law."

He grabbed a twenty that was on the counter and slid open the window to the fire escape.

Michelle raced into her room and came out with a bag in her hand, he could see clothing hanging from it.

"Great, let's go," He said helping her climb out of the room.

She ducted through the window, climbing down the escape, Peter was right behind her.

Peter crept against the wall peeking around the corner and saw Steve stationed on the front exit.

Michelle saw the same thing and pulled out a different jacket.

"If they know you are in this area, they probably have surveillance camera footage, you need to put this on." She said.

She threw a black sweatshirt at him, along with a matching hat. Then starting walking calmly in the other direction towards the busy street.

Peter pulled off the jacket, to replace it with the sweatshirt then pulled on the hat, catching up with Michelle.

They walked into the crowd trying to disappear. Michelle eventually pulling him off to the side into an ally.

"Peter, what the hell is going on?" She said.

"You have to get away from here," Peter said handing her the money he had grabbed.

"What am I supposed to do with a twenty? Peter, what's going on?" She said.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I do know it's not safe for you to be here. You need to go."

"Where? All I have is a bag of clothes and twenty dollars. When do I get to go home?" She said.

"Go to the library near that food mart that has the awful rat problem. I'll meet up with you in an hour."

She took a deep breath before grabbing her bag and storming off and around the corner. She might be mad but at least she was safe.

He heard the sound of Iron Man's suit above him and start walking the other direction that Michelle was going. He walked to the part of town he used to hang out in. The part that's far more empty. Because if he got caught fewer people would get hurt.

He had reached a point where he knew someone was following him, but every time he looked no one was there.

A few cars passed but none stay around long enough for it to be suspicious. He decided he might as well stay around here for a bit. Not wanting to head back yet.

A figure stepped out from a building, "Peter come back with me. Let's not make this difficult."

Peter stumbled backward running across the street and between to apartment buildings.

Clint was on his heel, able to grab the hood of Peters jacket and pull him backward.

Peters' head smacked against her concert. He tried to get up but he felt a foot on his chest and saw Clint uncapping a needle.

Then suddenly there was a lot of commotion. Michelle stood above Peter, a can of pepper spray raised. He heard Clint yell a few things but before he could get up and run Michelle threw one hard punch. Making him drop to the ground.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **So I didn't mention it, but it was my big sister's birthday yesterday. She's officially 16! Woot Woot.**


	29. Chapter 30

**Hello, this is Macy, Andie's bestie, I have hacked andies account (with her permission), don't worry there will be a new chapter but I just want to say some things. 1) who do you think you are asking her to write more and taking her from me, I am a needy friend and want all her attention. XD 2) I am more important than her story, at least I want to be so please don't complain when she doesn't update, she a human, she gets to have her own time. 3) we've been friends for 10 years and she has put more time into this book over the last month than she has in our friendship in the past ten years so be appreciative. And okay I haven't read it because she doesn't want me to yet but I trust that it's good for the fact that so many people have read it.**

 **I also just want to say she enjoys writing (in her own words "I like to do the write" yes she said it like that) she has chosen to dedicate her time to this and she appreciates all your love and support. Well enough with that, enjoy the chapter.**

 **-Macy (Don't take any of this to personal I just wanted to post something on her account)**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Of course, Michelle wasn't just going to walk away. She had just got back her runaway friend, who had been known to be flaky even before he ran away.

People were after him. She didn't know why, and while she followed him around she tried to think of the worst possible scenarios. Maybe he stole from them? She knew that he had taken clothes, so maybe he had gotten sticky fingers while becoming homeless and stole from the wrong people.

She had been good at staying far enough behind him, and staying hidden behind objects, that he didn't seem to notice her.

She was ducking behind a food stand when he saw Peter suddenly bolt across the street. Another man not far behind.

She moved fast following them, a car nearly hit her. When it passed she saw the man with a foot on top of Peter with a syringe in his hand. She ran across the street reaching into her bag and pulled out the can of Pepper Spray.

She turned her head away and pointed the can and started spraying until she heard the yelling of the older man. She watched as he dropped to his knees then punched him knocking him out.

She kicked away the needle for good measure. Then moved over to Peter crouching down.

"Peter, you okay?" She said.

He nodded moving to prop himself up on his elbows, "Yeah. I think so. Since when do you carry Pepper spray?"

"Since you said people were coming for us." She said.

"Fair enough." He said, sitting all the way up.

"What do we do?" She said looking at the man.

"He will be fine. He recovers fast. Let's just get moving." He said standing up and helping Michelle up.

"So you know him?" She said looking down at him something about him was familiar. Maybe she saw him on the news before?

"Yeah, his name is Clint. He was one of the people who took me from the, uh, gang. But then he turned on me."

She poked him with her foot. While Peter moved him to lean him against the wall she picked up the syringe. Was he planning on killing Peter right next to the street? She read the label and one of the ingredients on it caught her eye. The same ingredient they use in Elephant tranquilizer.

She didn't recognize the others, but the rest would water down the medication, and would injecting him with it would have quickly knocked him out, but not killed him.

They heard the sound of cops heading there way and Peter was already moving away so she just shoved it in her bag and caught up with him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter was breaking inside. He really had been trying to be perfect. He was good while he was there. He worked hard to get through the brainwashing. He wished he could back a month, or four. To when he wasn't hurt.

All the work to convince him not to trust his thoughts. To trust them, and know that the memories of betrayal weren't real. Then they all attack him, try and kill him.

He didn't trust anyone, not even himself. They taught his brain to push away any thoughts of the Avengers hurting him. But now they are… Right? Are they? He didn't know what to believe.

The only thing he had was Michelle. And he knew he should try and lose her. He knew he could run right now, while she was in the bathroom changing. He could run but he won't. She's the only thing holding him together.

He didn't trust anyone else.

She stepped out of the bathroom. And handed him the bag. They had avoided cameras the best they could. And walked for two hours before Michelle changed.

She had given Peters cloths already. And now handed her clothing off to a homeless shelter lady.

They had to stay out of the cameras for the rest of the day.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Shuri was scanning the apartment. She knew she wouldn't find anything, but Bucky looked like he was going to have a panic attack if she didn't scan it with her tec.

While they worked she ran facial recognition. It was doing good for a while. Clint was even able to track them. But after that, they had avoided cameras very well.

She knew that they would find them. She knew that Peter thought that the Avengers might still be trying to kill him.

She still was nervous around them, so she couldn't blame him.

She left the program running and went through the apartment again to grab the drones.

The sun had already set, and he had been gone for officially 24 hours.

Wakandan Guards returned after hearing what happened to her, and the ones who ended up in a safe room where fired.

Her tablet started blinking red as the video on her screen was able to zoom in on the faces of Peter and Michelle.

"Stark I found them, I'm sending you there location now."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Sorry, this took a hot sec. My fingers hurt from typing this all out in under 30 minutes. So sorry if it seems rushed but I was shopping all day for school, and we are going out to dinner. I promise a longer one tomorrow…. Or at least I'll try.**

 **Also officially at 40,000 views and a million chapters. So thank you all so much!**

 **Okay byeeeeee.**

 **-Andielynn**


	30. Chapter 31

**Okay, school is officially starting. So updates will be slower. But I will try and make the chapters slightly longer… Bare with me, I promise It won't take me to long. But it definitely won't be every day. (I'm sorry).**

 **-Andielynn**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter relied on his 6th sense to warn him of incoming Avengers or cameras. He and Michelle had managed to stay out of the cameras most of the day. But once it became night it was hard to tell where they were.

Peters sense would start going off softly telling him there was a camera, but it was hard to figure out where it was, or what direction it was facing.

It had started to rain, which made them both just want to walk under the cover of a store, but stores had cameras.

Peter found an area that they assumed had no cameras and was undercover enough that if the sat straight up only their legs would get wet.

He grabbed some cardboard that they could sit on and decided to take shifts taking watch.

Peter watched for a while, until about 1 am, when he decided he really needed to sleep. Which meant it was Michelle's turn

Peter had fallen asleep fast. Michelle held her Pepper Spray ready. And for the first hour, she was alert. Anything that made a sound or movement caught her eye. Two very drunk girls came from a local bar asking for another girl named Becky. But Michelle just stood up and flagged them a taxi, before returning to her spot.

But the second and third hour it got harder and harder to keep her eyes open. But Peter was on watch for 4 hours. So she knew she should give him the same amount of time.

Her eyes were half open when she heard the faint sound of a plane flying above. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then moments later little shiny objects started floating through the air. They didn't make a sound.

Her fingers tightened around the can, as she really tried to wake herself up. But it had to be her imagination. Little orbs floating through the sky soundless?

They orbs floated away after a moment and Michelle was sure she was just imagining it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Avengers had known Peter location for 3 hours. Shuri, Tony, and Clint showed up around 11. They knew that Peter was willing to attack the Avengers, and assumed he thought the Avengers were still under Hydras control.

They wanted to make it so there was no form of escape. No chance of him just running out on them.

Shuri told them to wait until Peter was asleep to really get to work. And after a few hours of guarding the area, he fell asleep, but only after waking up the girl.

Two girls stumbled up to their operation. Steve, who had shown up around midnight, was about to turn them away, but Shuri hastily sent them in.

It was important to know whether Michelle would immediately wake up Peter at the sight of a person, or whether she would find two intoxicated girls harmless.

They both walked in, and Michelle got up trying to get rid of them and trying not to wake up Peter.

 _Perfect._

Last but not least she sent in her drones. Soundless spheres that scan areas, and provided a 3D look into the alleyway they scanned.

She had everything she needed. All the variables. She had Stark on the roof, Clint and Steve at the ends of the walkways. Bucky was on the quintet, along with Sam. Bucky told everyone he would be ready for Peters rath and sat by the table they might have to strap him to if everything goes wrong.

Shuri had poured a little vodka on a shirt Nat was wearing and tapped a little bit of the alcohol on her neck. Making her reek of alcohol, like the other girls.

"Everyone ready?" She said softly over coms.

They all responded with a quiet, "Ready" before Nat walked into the ally.

She walked slowly, making sure to be loud enough to catch the attention of Michelle, but not to wake up Peter. The first part of their mission was to get Michelle away from Peter. They didn't want her to get caught in the action if there was any. So pulling her away from them was key.

"She has pepper spray don't forget," Clint said, over coms.

Nat moved forward into clear view of Michelle. Her head snapped up, and she watched Nat for a moment. Then slowly stood up, getting far enough away from Peter to speak without waking him up.

"I'm lookin' for Becky," Nat said, slurring her words and falling slightly onto Michelle. The girl helped Nat regain her balance.

"Yea you're friends were here earlier. I sent them home." Michelle responded, "Let me flag you down a cab." She said helping Natalia walk back to the street. Shuri and all her stuff already moved out of the way, and Clint ready with the sedative.

Michelle's grip was far less tight on the spray by the time she started flagging a taxi. Nat peeled away from the girl, replacing the bottle with an empty can without her noticing. Then slid into the cab and drove away.

Michelle was about to turn around when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She whipped around and held up the spay, and saw the man for before. She held down the button but nothing happens.

Clint was supposed to get to Michelle faster. He should have already got the needle into her thigh and be helping her fall to the ground without a sound.

But he was late, she screamed, "Peter!" While dropping the can and starting to run. Clint caught up with her, wrapping his hands around her.

They didn't realize she had taken the sedative that was meant to be for Peter the first go. So it was a shock to everyone when she was able to stab him with it, and dispensing about a fourth of the sedative before Steve was able to catch up with them and deliver the sedative.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Michelle screaming "Peter!" woke him up immediately. He nearly shot off the cardboard and started running towards her. But Ironman landed right in front of him, his repulsors ready to fire.

"Pete, let's just head back to the tower. No one has to get hurt."

The sound of Nat running back from the other side of the ally, and falcon who had left the ship and was on the roof.

There was a shot of a gun, and Peter dodged the needle from behind him. Then two more were sent at him, this time from above.

He was able to dodge most, but two needles lodged in his arm and the back of his neck. And he fell to the ground immediately.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **It's going to be a little different from now on. I will update whenever I can. But I doubt there will be a solid schedule.**


	31. Chapter 32

**Hi, this is Sienna (Ande's possible future editor), and since Macy got an author's note, I wanted to do one too. Go follow me on wattpad, it's sienna_marie18, I think it's a pretty cool account and you should follow me, I'm thinking about writing a book on there. I haven't read Ande's book yet but I know it's pretty rad. Also, I'm a better person and you should like me better than Macy because I won't assassinate you :). I am very very lonely so you should def (leppard) go on wattpad and be my friend! I agree with Ande that yes Tom is great and all, but also Haz (idk if any of you know who he is you should look him up he's a pretty cool dude and Tom's irl best fren). Personally, I think it's super cool that so many of you are so supportive and so many people have supported Ande's book (she never shuts up about comments she gets and how many views she has). Mmm'kay that's folks, PEACE OUT!**

 **-Sienna**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Shuri stood outside the door her arms crossed, "Let me in. I want to talk to him!" She yelled at her guard for the millionth time. She hated raising her voice at guards assigned just to protect her, but they weren't listening to her. No, they were listening to her brother.

Sure she got a little banged up when the Avengers were under mind control. And she could understand the fact that sending in a princess to bring in a person who is having a mental breakdown might be a little dangerous. Though she fought enough to be able to be on scene.

But they had done the scan, and Peter had a bad response to everyone but her and Bucky. So why not send her in? She could start a new form of treatment she had developed while he was on the run, the newest form only takes about a week. So why not let her in?

Because her older brother thought she was in over her head, and nearly ordered the guards to bring her back, and forget about the broken white boys.

Instead, two guards lead her to the girl's interrogation room. Where she was currently looking rather tired, but other than that didn't look even remotely worried about being in a strange room after being drugged.

The guards opened the door, and one went in front if Shuri the other behind her.

Shuri gave a warm smile to the girl before taking a seat.

"Hello," Shuri said grabbing the tablet and looking over the information one last time, "my name is Shuri."

Michelle just sat back in her chair, her arms crossed.

"I'm just here to clear a few things up with you, then you will be released," Shuri said.

Michelle shifted, "You drugged me and brought me who knows where to clear a few things up?"

"We took necessary action to ensure your safety along with Peter. We feared if we didn't sedate you, you might get caught up in the crossfire." Shuri said back, "I proposed we try and talk it out. I even proposed a plan that wouldn't involve any form of attack, but around the time Peter attacked Clint they decided it was best to use more force. Not even my own guards listen to me anymore." Shuri said leaning back and rolling her eyes towards the guards.

"Who is 'we'? Where am I" Michelle said, looking slightly more interested.

"Stark tower. And we as in the team, you know, the Avengers. Once Peter attacked Clint we knew he was willing to hurt- What's wrong?" Shuri said cutting herself off after noticing Michaels entire body language change.

"That guy in the alleyway, h-he was an Avenger? I punched an Avengers in the face?" She said running her hands through her hair.

Shuri started laughing and didn't stop for a solid minute before calming down enough to say, "Bring up the audio file."

The guard behind her grabbed the tablet while Shuri continued laughing then set it down in front of the both of them.

Shuri had quieted down and was able to maintain a huge grin while the clip started.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Okay Clint," Shuri said, "Go ahead."

"Well I was up on the rooftop of that big apartment building next to that deli that Bruce likes and I saw him. So I raced down as fast as I could and tried to talk to him, but he ran off before I could really say anything he ran off, and I knew he must still think we are trying to hurt him, so I raced after him with the sedative and I had gotten him down and was uncapping it when he must have sprayed me with a new type of web or something. It really really burned. Then he punched me across the face." Clint finished.

"And you are sure that he punched you?" Shuri asked.

"It had to be. The power behind it... well let's just say it had to be an enhanced person."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The clip ended and Shuri started laughing again, "He thought Peter punched him. But it was you!" She said, "When he wakes up it will be the first thing he hears."

"S-so wait. Hold on you're not mad?" Michelle said, trying to sort through the thoughts that were racing through her mind a mile a minute.

"No! It's just a black eye. He will get over it. It's the sedative he might be mad about. He's gonna be sleeping for a while. Even after I gave him the medication to speed up his metabolism."

The guard behind Shuri cleared her throat loudly reminding Shuri of what she was supposed to be doing.

"Anyway, I just need to go over a few things with you. Then you will be let go and we can pretend this all never happened."

"Yeah, okay," Michelle said, she looked like she was trying to figure out something.

"So Peter escaped from our care in the afternoon of Friday. You and Peter met up Friday night correct?"

"Uh yeah," Michelle said, still sounding like she wasn't really focusing.

"How did you find him?" Shuri asked.

"Oh, I didn't. Albert his homeless buddy did. He called me and we met at a diner." Michelle said.

"Okay then you both went back to your house, the next day you left after a brief conversation with cap."

"Uh yeah," Michelle said, sounding, even more, distracted them before. Her fingers tapping on the metal.

"And then you walked around the city, having your spell with Clint, then continued being on the run until we found you later that night?" Shuri asked.

"Yeah, sure whatever." She said, then suddenly she slapped her forehead.

"Oh my god, how did I never figure out Peter was Spider-man?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **I know it's kinda the same size, but I'm reallllllly trying to make it longer I swear. I just have to deal with lots more now.**

 **Also, I'm like crazy close to 50,000 which is amazinggggg. You all are the best. Also if ya feel like reviewing go for it. Anyway, I prob should sleep. So Night!**

 **-Andielynn**


	32. Chapter 33

**I was finally productive and sat down to write. Sorry for being gone for so long I had serious writer block, but I have the last few chapters planned out… Mostly.)**

 **(I just checked and we hit 50k! That blows my mind. Thank you all so much for reading, and caring, it means a lot.**

 **I think this is gonna wrap up soon, which means I'll finally have time to write my other fic 'The room where it happened' Which will be kinda like this, where it doesn't go great for Pete but different cause he won't hate the Avengers. So keep an eye out for that. (And that one I should have an editor so better everything).**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Michelle was shocked, to say the least, the girl in front of her finished up the questions fast then said, "Don't speak a word of anything that happened over the weekend." Before she walked out and gas filled the room.

Her eyes closed for a second and when she opened them she was laying on her bed back at her apartment.

Her headache and she rolled over to check the time.

3:56 Monday evening. There was a little paper with a shield symbol on it as if reminding her, "Hey we won't forget about you so keep your mouth shut." And she took it to heart. She called Albert and said that Peter was safe, even though she had no idea if he was or not, and that he would be back in a few weeks. Giving some excuse like CPS found them.

 _Peter is Spider-man. That would explain the bruises that fade way to fast. The people after him, which turned out to be the Avengers. Peter is Spider-man._ She thought.

Maybe she wasn't that observant. She missed something huge, and she thought she had Peter Parker figured out.

Her parents came home and she acted like nothing happened. She went to school the next day and sat at her desk. Next, to the empty one that she always saved just in case, Peter came back. And she kept going. She waited until Peter showed up. But a week passed and he never turned up. Okay, now she has to do something.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter was allowed to walk around his room as long as no one was inside it. The windows were strong enough to withstand the hulk, so he didn't even try breaking through it. Instead, he just watched people walk below.

He would give anything to be any one of them. Anything to not be the broken, tortured kid who just wanted peace. To finally be left alone. But no, Peter was cursed. He had been broken for far longer than being taken and tortured. No, he was broken when his parents died, then bed, then May.

He was cursed he knew it. Anyone he loved would die, and it was because of him. His punishment wasn't the relief of death. No, he wasn't lucky enough to bite the dust. No, he had to live while everyone he loved died.

What wouldn't he give to be anyone else? Or to be less broken. What wouldn't he give to have five more minutes with May? If he could go back and talk to her just for a moment. To say he loved her. Just to see her smile.

Her smile, that could make anything bad alright.

There was a light noise on his door and he slowly turned around.

"Hey, Pete," Shuri said in the doorway, he could hear the sounds of four other people behind her, and he gave a small nod. Heading over to the bed where he would be strapped down.

Her face visibly paled from the sight of Peter. Who while having a particularly strong hallucination from the medication tried to flip the bed, which earned a strong shock from his collar, and S.H.I.E.L.D agents kicking and punching him a few times. Thinking it was meant to be an attack on them.

She pointed her hand at Peter and said something in Wakandan, and one of the guards moved her arms stretched out in front of her. And suddenly he wasn't in his room, no he was in the basement of the Hydra facility.

The man who had to cause him so much pain, he held a knife out in front of Peter, going for his neck. He dodged the hands, flipped around pinning one hang behind the man's back. But more were on him, and he still had the collar on.

The waves of electricity went through him, but he ignored them the best he could. Jumping to the ceiling and kicking the other person charging him. Two more were grabbing onto him, pulling him down and pinning him on the ground, while more electricity ran through him.

His eyes squeezed shut from the pain of the knife's gabbing into his sides, but when he opened them, he was back in the medical room, two guards on the ground, one trying to get up, the other laying flat on the ground Shuri shouting orders above her.

The knife's no longer knives but spears. The people he was struggling against were two Wakandan guards.

Peter stopped struggling. Let them shove their spears into his sides until Shuri shouted something in Wakandan again and they picked him up moving him to the bed and strapped him down.

"Peter…" Shuri said, watching the guards help the other guard out of the room, "What just happened?"

"I-I was back there. Back at the facility. A-and and they- the guards were Hydra agents. They were trying to kill me. Then- then they weren't." He said he didn't really know how to explain what had happened a moment before.

"Has this happened before? Or anything like this?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, when I was on the phone after Albert found me. It was a memory though, just reliving a memory."

"Nightmares, Flashbacks, hypervigilance, mistrust, and severe anxiety. Peter these are all signs of PTSD."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **I know it's still short, but The second I started getting productive my dad took away my computer, cause apparently the other million he has aren't working. -_- I'm not bitter.**

 **Thank you all for the support and nice reviews! And thanks for being so understanding of my absence.**


	33. Chapter 34

**Thank you all for the nice comments. I can't wait to actually learn this year (which is a sentence I never thought I would say/type.) But all my past English teachers either didn't teach cause my class was crazy or taught very little.**

 **If you notice something that I am doing wrong or could improve upon tell me, I am learning a lot from this whole experience.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After Peter and Shuri spoke about next steps she told him about his treatment. An entire week under, recordings playing, and her guiding him through most of the traumatic experience he might need to get through.

"Peter we start tomorrow." Shuri said, "Get some sleep."

"Ha, yeah. Get some sleep to prepare to be asleep for a week."

"Hush, I'm always right." She said before waving and walking out the door.

Her guards followed her back to her room and tried to follow her in, but she held her hand, signaling for them to stay outside her door.

The closed the door behind her.

Her smile dropped.

She knew how to fake a smile. Manipulate anyone like a child.

Her back against the door she slid down it slowly and pulled her knees up to her forehead when she reached the bottom.

She let out a few quiet sobs. She knew she was safe, and she was healing fine. She didn't know why it was so hard to recover. She had been through an attack on Wakanda fine, but this? This was tearing her apart.

She was starting to understand how Bucky and Peter felt. But she fixed them, and they were far more broken than her. She just needs to get through this. It's nothing, she justs being a child. So what? She got a little banged up… Right? Nothing too bad.

Across the room, the tablet on her bed began to ring, Her brother calling before she went to bed.

She wiped the tears away with her sleeve and pulled herself off the ground. Glancing in the mirror making sure it wasn't super noticeable that she was crying.

She threw back on her fake smile then clicked the answer button and her brother appeared on the screen, "What took you so long sister?" He said impatiently.

"In case you forgot brother, I have a job to do here." She said back.

"Whatever, I just wanted to check in, I have a meeting with Okoye in a few minutes."

"Sure bother, pretend you have a job. I'm surprised everything hasn't fallen apart since I left." She said.

"We're thriving without all the useless upgrades and the stupid pranks you pull."

Shuri gave a convincing fake laugh then said, "I'm almost done with this over here. Two weeks left at most… I miss you brother."

He gave a small smile, "I miss you Shuri. I must go."

"Bye, brother." She said.

"Bye, sister." He said clicking close.

She melted again when the screen closed. Her fingers running over her face. She showered and got ready for bed.

She knew it was stupid to be afraid to click off the light, but every time she closed her eyes, or looked into a dark corner, she couldn't help but worry someone was lurking. Waiting to try and kill her again.

She tossed and turned for the better part of the night, even inviting a guard inside to stand guard while she slept. That made it worse, knowing that someone was watching her, and eventually kicked her out.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go to the Avengers common room, because they were the very thing she was afraid of.

She gave up around 3 and pulled the sheets off her bed, grabbing a pillow and walking out of the room.

She ordered the guards to leave her alone then slowly made her way through the hallways, lit by the harsh fluorescent lights.

She hesitated while staring at the door. Her hand on the handle.

 _You're being so weak. You're fine. Get over it. So what a few people tried to kill you. The won't do it anymore. You're here to fix broken people, not become one. Grow up._

The sound of a janitor slamming a closet door made her jump and scream, then realize it was just some man.

The man glared at her before pushing his cart past her.

"S-sorry." She said, before twist the handle and moving inside the room. Which was slightly darker. But everything still visible.

She could feel herself calm down instantly. She was safe. She would be safe.

Peters' head lifted up slowly, he saw her with her bedding then lowered his head back to his pillow, "Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"No…" She said, a little ashamed to admit it.

"I can't either." He said.

He grabbed his pillow and ripped the sheet off his bed, and stood, "The princess gets the bed."

She gave a genuine smile, "And the peasant gets the ground." She said making her way to the bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling.

Peter got situated on the ground, moving into a comfortable position.

"Thank you, Peter." She said softly.

"Thank you." He responded.

"We're going to get through this." She whispered.

"I know. I believe in us." He said.

She slowly closed her eyes, and the images of the Avengers attacking her were replaced with memories of her messing with her brother, and the times Peter and Shuri really got to hang out during his first treatments.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Next chapter we get back to business. I just wanted to give a little insight on Shuri, because I feel like she's the type of person who just wouldn't want people to know she's unhappy or struggling.**

 **If you have anything you want to suggest, tips or tricks you think I should now just leave a comment. (Or any comment really I love reading them. It helps me realize that you guys are people and not robots that accidentally got stuck reading this.)**

 **Sorry for the slower updates, and thank you all for being so understanding.**

 **-Andielynnn**


	34. Chapter 35

**You all are showing so much support. Love you all.**

 **My teachers are on strike so I might update a little sooner than planned. *might***

 **-Enjoy.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Shuri woke up to see Peter sitting on the floor messing with two metal objects.

"Morning." She said quietly.

"Morning." He said, "When do you want to get started?" He asked glancing at the machine that was now in the corner. It was a large table with a dome-like glass top that could be opened and closed at will but will keep him in a constant unconscious state.

"Let me get ready." Shuri said rolling off his bed, "And I'll get you a new bed while you're under. The beds here are awful."

She had a pillow in one hand and a sheet in the other when she bumped into Stark. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something in Wakandan before storming back off to her room.

He continued on his way to the room and told the guards to go in and strap him down. Peter followed their orders, and Shuri assured him that he was just scared of the Avengers that attacked them.

Normally this would be the point where Tony tries to forget everything by turning to a bottle. When things get a little too hard to handle he would drown his sorrows. But this kid, it was hard to turn away from someone he had hurt too bad.

A guard stood by the bed, with his finger hovering over a button, the metal shock collar ready to 'disapline' the kid.

Peter pulled against the restraints a little but the second he started struggling he was shocked. He let out a little whimper trying to curl up but his legs and arms unable to move.

Tony just wanted this to go quickly, but it was Doctor Osterfield to train him to fight it with animal-like treatment. Using the argument that his brain was in an animalistic fight or flight mode so they should treat him like such, re-training his instincts.

Tony sat the try of breakfast down in front of the boy and insisted he eat. But Peter just stared at the wall in front of him, looking like he was in extreme pain.

"You're not shocking him right now right?" Tony asked. The guy looked down and shook his head.

"Heya kid, want to eat something before you go under. I ran it past Shuri, it's fine to eat before." He said sliding the plate forward.

Peters hands balling up then stretching out as he muttered, wait is he muttering periodic elements under his breath?

They kept trying, the man accidentally shocking Peter a few times making him jump for a second, until the man figured it out and moved his finger.

Tony was about to go, give up on trying this stupid tactic when Shuri came in.

She took to steps into the room, her eyes scanning what had been going.

"You out." She said pointing at the man with the button and held her hand out so when he passed he dropped the remote in her hand.

Anger boiled inside her.

"Stark, a quick word." She said.

Anger boiled inside her, but she kept a calm smile on her face.

Tony stood up and walked out of the room slowly, and Shuri said, "Give me a second Peter. I'll be with you in a moment."

The turned and walked out of the room waiting for the door to close before grabbing Tony by the ear and yelling, "What the hell do you think you're doing. Did I give you permission to follow that fool doctors' plan?!"

"No, but-"

"So are you stupid? I told you no for a reason. That man took data from the experiments Hydra conducted on that boy." She said holding back the urge to slap the man.

"Peter and I have been through something horrible, he had been tortured before that and your genius plan was to shock him into liking you Stark."

"Hey- this hasn't been easy for any of us. We were mind controlled. Do you have any idea what that's like."

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be attacked by your friends. To fear for your life, and know that the people who might take it are the people you trusted the most. It's not something you can just forget."

A few tears slid down her face and her anger was starting to fade, "Get out of my face." She whispered.

"Shuri-"

"I'll deal with you later. I have a _kid_ waiting to be fixed."

Before pushing herself away from him and wiping the tear away before slapping another smile on her face and walked into the room, clicking the button to release the restraints, then using the remote to unlock the collar.

"These walls are thin," Peter said.

"Peter they're 5 inches of cement. They aren't thin."

"Well, I could kinda hear what was going on outside." He said rubbing his wrist that had already started to turn red.

"Don't worry about it. I won't let them put that stupid thing on you again."

"No- I wasn't worried about that. A-are you okay?"

"I will be. Once I fix you. Sometimes I just get a little invested in my proj- I mean in my friendships." Shuri responded getting the IV ready.

"When I get better, and you get home. C-can we talk."

"Of Course Peter. And if you want you should visit us. You'd like Wakanda."

"What will it be like… when I'm under?"

"Like a dream. I'll be guiding your conscious brain, but you will be under. Doing whatever you want to do."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then I'll figure out a different way to fix you. Alright up. Let's get this started."

Peter got up from the bed walked over to the pod. Shuri popped the lid open and helped him get situated.

"If there are any complications we're going to wake you up."

Peter nodded.

"You ready?" Shuri asked closing the lid. And opening the slot that would filter the sedative from the oxygen. Moving the tubs that connected to the machines that would be feeding him for the next few days.

"Night night Peter," Shuri said pressing the button, that released the sedative.

"Goodnight Sh-"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **If you want to read a real Peter's homeless fic read Child of Crime it's on Archive of our own, and I stumbled upon it. I like it a lot so far… And if you like it make sure to tell the person cause they seem pretty cool.**

 **I'm getting back into reading ff's, cause I've been busy recently. But if you have suggestions to good ones with Peter and the Avengers let me now.**

 **Alright bye.**

 **-Andielynn**


	35. Chapter 36

**WARNING This might have some triggering content regarding drug use. If addiction and it's implications skip to the second part of this chapter (the part afte** **r** **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~).**

 **I had a day to write but didn't 'cause I suck. Sorry**

 **Enjoy!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Michelle was actively trying to avoid Ned. She had the right to be angry. He lied to her. So she lied back. She said she just met up with Albert then had a relaxing weekend.

He didn't seem to mind, school was starting to get crazy. The workload getting unbearable.

But one day he walked up to her right before school ended.

"Michelle I'm worried about Albert."

She spun around, ready to blow him off.

"Why?" She said.

"He hasn't answered my calls and wasn't at the diner last night."

Michelle glanced out the window, a crazy snowstorm had blown through the night before. Lucky the snow was already turning to slush.

"He must have gotten caught up in the storm."

He grabbed Michelle's arm, "You saw him last, is there something you're not telling me?"

She pulled her arm back and rolled her eyes, "You're talking to me about lying." Before glancing around the room, making sure no one was listening.

"Why didn't you tell me Peter was Spider-man." Michelle finished.

"What- you know?" Ned said, "I mean no he isn't."

She turned back to her work in front of her.

"Listen we can talk about this later. But I think we should go and make sure he's okay." Ned said.

She looked down at her paper, she had finished it a while ago.

"Fine." She said stuffing it in her bag then walking out of the class, the sub to busy reading to notice.

Ned stumbled behind her.

Albert purposely moved his rout nearer the kids. So around 2 he would be at the corner just outside the school. But when they checked he wasn't there.

When they checked his noon spot, nothing.

 _Okay, there's no reason to worry yet._

Michelle just kept dragging Ned through the rout. Until they reached the park. His nightspot. Maybe it just was too hard to wake up this morning.

Michelle and Ned walked into the jogging path most people don't use. Scanning the benches for Albert. They hadn't been able to find him.

That was until Michelle saw a figure, all she had been able to see was the outline of a person sitting against a tree.

"Albert?" Michelle called, finally taking a deep breath that she had been able to find him. She dragged Ned towards the tree.

"You had us worried there Al-" Michelle started but stopped dead in her tracks when she finally got a good look at him.

Ned covered his mouth and turned away. But Michelle stood there shocked, staring at the lifeless blue body of there best buddy Albert.

"No, no, no, no!" She cried rushing toward the cold body.

She began to frantically wipe the snow off his body, tears flooding her vision.

"Albert you're okay, you're okay."

A needle falling from the man's arm along with more snow.

"No!" She screamed.

"W-we need to call the police," Ned said, tears streaming down his face.

"Get an ambulance." She said moving him down to be laying on his back and positioned her hands on his chest. She pushed down where the heart should be, starting compressions.

"Michelle stop!" Ned cried pushing her away, "He's dead Michelle."

Michelle sat back, wiping her tears. Looking at the man.

He looked so peaceful. His resting face always had a slight smile on it. His eyes were shut when they arrived.

Sirens were heard in the distance.

"He s-shouldn't have been in the cold. I should have gone looking for him." Ned said, looking down at Albert.

Michelle was curling up into a ball. Her face in her knees.

 _What do they do?_

Two cops arrived. Michelle didn't care. Ned started talking to them.

 _What are they going to do?_

They made Michelle move as more cops arrived.

 _What are they going to do to Alberts body?_

They pulled a black bad and brought it to put Albert in.

 _Oh god, they need to tell Peter._

Michelle and Ned stood there. Watching the police and medics arrive. Then watched as they left. The police saying that an autopsy would be performed then if they choose to pay for it they could have a funeral.

Michelle pulled herself together enough say, "We should go." While they both stared at the divot in the snow were Albert used to be.

"We need to tell Peter." She stated. Wiping a tear that had escaped without her permission.

"He's probably still at Stark Tower," Ned said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Let's go." She said turning and walking towards the tower.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The treatment was going well. Shuri stood over the pod the recording playing, and the brain was already reacting positively to some picture only after a day.

She had decided with all this good work she would take a break and go treat herself so some American junk food.

She left Peters floor and got into the elevator.

"Lobby please." She said looking down at a device, studying the patterns from Peters brain waves. Making sure he has gotten enough liquids.

The door opened with a ding and Shuri was greeted with the sound of a girl and boy arguing very loudly with a receptionist who seemed to be ignoring them.

" _Please_ , we just want to see Peter." The boy Shuri recognized to be Ned.

The girl, Michelle standing not far behind him her face completely blank.

"Ned what is going on?" Shuri asked stepping out of the elevator.

"It's Albert." Ned said turning to Shuri, "Albert is dead."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Review if ya feel like it.**

 **Please don't hate me. I promise things will start looking up.**

 **I had a hard time with this, I knew I was going to kill him off since the beginning, but he reminds me of someone close to me that I know IRL. It was a whole thing, anyway… Sorry.**

 **-Andelynnn**


	36. Chapter 37

**Had a small medical issue that made me not able to write for a few days and not do much of anything. I'm 80% sure I'm fine now.**

 **Enjoy!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

They all stood outside the glass watching into the room where other doctors watched over Peter.

"He's in a coma?" Michelle asked, turning to Shuri.

"Medically induced yes. We are pumping the chemicals to retrain his brain into that pod, and at the same time altering memories and putting a more positive spin on them."

"He's in a coma and you didn't think to tell his two closest friends?" Michelle said again.

"He never brought you guys up. I think he wants to be cured before interacting with people."

"So wake him up. That thing will help him with Albert right?" Michelle said.

"It's not safe or necessary to wake him up unless something medical goes wrong," Shuri responded.

"So why can't you make it so he hates Albert or something. Make it so i-it doesn't hurt when he finds out."

"The chemicals are meant to target painful memories, if we target happiness it would change every happy memory. I'm sorry but it just isn't an option."

After a long pause, Michelle said, "Can I go in there and talk to him? Uh, alone?"

Ned turned and started walking and Shuri pressed a button that man a buzzing noise inside and the doctors began to filter out.

"He's semi-conscious, he won't be able to remember what you say to him while under so get it all out now," Shuri said, then turned and followed the last doctor out of the door.

Michelle opened the door and stepped inside the room.

"Hey, Pete." She said with a smile, "I'm glad you're getting help. Though you could have called."

She stepped towards the pod, "I guess you kept a lot of secrets though. Like the fact your Spider-Man."

She was able to see a peaceful face under the glass and a flash of Albert crossed her eyes.

"But I hate secrets. I hate keeping them, and I'm awful at keeping them a secret."

She dragged a chair next to him, "Alberts dead Peter." She said. Her voice was emotionless but she was holding back tears.

"He died last night... We think he overdosed," She said wiping under her eye for a tear that escaped.

"Goddammit, Peter why are you always gone." She said suddenly mad, "You're leaving us alone to deal with our problems and your dead friend."

"I would have never spoken to that man if it weren't' for you. It wouldn't suck that he died if it weren't for you." She banged on the glass hoping it would wake him up and he would be able to grieve with her. But her anger melted away when she saw his heart rate pick up and remembered he was trying to be fixed from traumatic experiences.

She looked down at her now red hands, "I'm sorry Pete. It's just been a hard few months. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. I just… I just wish you were here with me. I'll talk to the people here and make sure he gets a nice funeral. And I'll make sure they push it so you can come."

She looked down at her watch. A small mental breakdown only took her a few minutes.

Time moves a lot slower when you are waiting for news. Michelle knew that Albert overdosed but it would just put her mind at ease to know for sure that no one hurt the poor old man.

"Princess Shuri has requested you to join her on the Avengers floor one for dinner." A monotone female voice said from above her.

Michelle jumped off the chair and looked around the room.

"W-what the hell? Who was that?"

"I am F.R.I.D.A.Y. Mr. Starks AI." The voice said again.

"Oh," Michelle said a hand over her heart as she tried to catch her breath. She looked down at Peter and could have sworn he had a bigger smile on his face than before. Mocking her for being scared.

"Bye Pete," Michelle said then walked out of the room. F.R.I.D.A.Y guided her to the elevator and took her to the correct floor.

The doors slid open and Tony Stark and Black Widow were both leaning against a large kitchen island speaking to a very nervous Ned.

Captain America and, could that be Bruce Banner sitting on a couch near the others listening to Ned closely.

Shuri was standing near one of the huge glass walls looking down at the city.

"So we decided to search with Peter with him and we all just sort of became friends," Ned said. He looked like he had gotten himself to calm down. Maybe seeing his heroes was enough to pull himself together for the time being.

"And you found his body today?" Widow asked.

"Yeah." Michelle said walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Ned.

"Stark and I have decided to give him a nice funeral." Shuri said from her spot near the window.

"With a little research I found out a few things about him," Tony started, "He was a veteran and was diagnosed with PTSD ten years ago and quickly dropped off the grid. And he has a daughter though it looks like she cut him off when she had a kid. We notified her of what happened." He finished.

"And Peter will be able to come right?" Michelle imagining the guilt at not being at your friends funeral.

"Peter will be able to attend yes." Shuri said, "Know let's get all the planning out of the way now." Joining them by the island.

Someone must have ordered food at some point, but the people helped Shuri and Ned pick out everything that would make Albert's funeral pay tribute to him.

Michelle got a call around nine from the coroner's office saying that it was a self-inflicted drug overdose, and it didn't look like a suicide.

After another hour of them figuring out what flowers should be where and who should attend Michelle decided to go home.

She ignored her dad trying to ask her where she was and slammed her door shut, curling up in her bed and cried until it hurt.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Thank you all so much for 60k! I can't believe it.**

 **I got a comment saying this was sad and I can't say I disagree. One more chapter of sad and I promise this will be fluffier than my cat. And she is a fluffy kitty.**


	37. Chapter 38 part 1

**So workload has been crazy and I keep passing out the second I finish everything so that's why it took me 80 years to get this out. Sorry!**

 **THIS IS PART ONE OF TWO CHAPTERS I JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Shuri waited nervously looking down at the bottle in her hand.

The medication she held was made to dampen Peters emotions in case he still felt some forms of aggression while waking up and during the processes of getting back to normal life.

"Shuri is everything ready?" Bucky asked. Michelle, Ned, and Stark all waiting for her to wake him up.

"Yes, I need all of you out though. I still need to run the tests."

They all moved slowly out of the room. And Shuri pressed types in the codes to wake him up.

The process would take five minutes to get him up and for the injection to kick in so he wasn't groggy.

The syringe moved out picking him and his heart rate increased, starting to beat faster a sign he was waking up

She squeezed the bottle and took a deep breath and the second needle poked him.

The glass over the pod slid open and the monitors showed he would be awake any moment.

Peter slowly opened one eye looking around the room, "That was quick."

Shuri gave a convincing smile, "Yes, for you that must have been quicker than the snap of a finger, but you've been under for a week."

"Cool." He said sitting up, a huge smile on his face.

She pulled out the hologram and flipped through the images. The results came back better than Shuri could have expected. But she would rather be safe than sorry so she handed him the bottle and gave him a glass to take a pill.

Then the knock happened. She opened the door and watched the four floor in.

She slowly closed the door behind her, and prepared a temporary shield in case he lashes out angrily.

Peters smile lessened when he saw their facial expression.

"What is it?" He said when they didn't respond his smile dropped completely, "What is it?"

"Albert passed away a few days ago," Michelle said.

Peter looked at the others, he seemed to be looking for something. His head slightly tilted sideways.

"He… he died?" Peter said sounding confused.

"Drug overdose," Stark said.

Shuri expected him to cry but he just stood there confused, "So when is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow," Ned said.

"Okay." Peter said turning to Shuri, "What time is it?"

She glanced down at her device, "10:34 pm."

He gave a little smile, "After a weeks worth of sleep I really am tired. If you don't mind I'd like to go to bed."

"Oh yeah sure." Shuri said, kind of shocked at his reaction, "It's, uh, where it was before."

"Okay." He said then made his way out of the room.

Shuri wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad one.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter didn't feel anything. _Anything._ Sure in the back of his mind his brain was screaming and breaking down, but on the outside and the thoughts that were the loudest, they all showed no sign of emotion.

He should feel guilty for not crying when his best friend died, but he didn't he just knew he should. He knew he should feel sad but he didn't. He just walked into the room that was once destroyed but put back together.

This _should_ bring up some sort of emotion but no. He just changed into his PJ's and went to bed. He watched a little bit of TV and tried to go to sleep. But slowly the emotions crept up on him.

Anger, sadness, guilt, pain.

He didn't want to feel it. He would rather feel nothing.

The pill bottle that he had put on his counter caught his eye.

He walked over reading the label. It was the thing reversing the chemicals in his brain from producing too much of any emotion. Shuri had done her job too well.

He quickly took another pill, the emotions pushed back deep into his thoughts.

Peter slept soundly that night. Waking up once to take another pill. The first thing he did the next morning was take another pill. When he returned back into his room he looked into his closet and saw a suit already there for him.

He dressed quietly and walked out to the Avengers common area.

Nat and Steve both were dressed in Black.

They gave Peter comforting smiles and walked over to join him.

"How are you, Peter?" Steve asked.

"Okay." He said looking around the room, "When do we head out?"

"A few people are already there. We were going to leave in a few minutes and Stark and Banner were going to go in fifteen minutes."

"We are spreading out us leaving so that the paparatize will not think to much of it." Nat added.

"Smart." Peter said shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"We have a trusted reporter there so his story will get out, and Stark is apparently going to donate a few million to a fund for homeless veterans."

Steves phone dinged signalling the car was there and all three stepped into the elevator.

Peters hand wrapping around the bottle and squeezing it tighter as emotions tried to break down the wall that the meds had set up.

The doors slid open and they walked out getting into their car.

Peter wanted another pill, they had got caught in traffic and he just looked out the window thinking about trying not to take another pill. He knew Shuri said to take two a day but they wore off so much quicker.

He pulled the bottle out of his pocket trying to keep it low enough that the others wouldn't notice but Nat was sitting across from him, and it's hard to hide things from a super spy.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Medication, for when i'm around you guys. To, uh, help me stay calm." Peter answered a little to fast.

Nat didn't seem to care but it had caught the Attention of Steve.

"Shuri said you had little to no reactions to most of us. Is it getting worse?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, no about the same." Peter said swallowing one before finally being able to relax.

This would be a hard funeral.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **I know I said I would make the next chapter fluffy, and I planned on doing it, but I couldn't fit it all under 1,000 words and i've been so busy I haven't posted. So here is Part one**

 **I promise a few fluffy ones to make you forget the awful things that I wrote before and I will deliver those to ya ASAP**


	38. Chapter 38 Part 2

**Part two is finally out. Sorry, it took so long.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter sat down in the back row of the tiny white church. The rest of the Avengers joining a few homeless people Peter kind of recognized. His two best friends sitting in the front row. The photographer silently took pictures in the corner snapping a few of the Avengers comforting the other homeless people, paying their respects to Albert and taking a seat two rows in front of Peter.

They started shortly after Dr. Banner showed up. But Peter didn't care. Or at least he didn't _want_ to care. He did the math and was careful not to take to much. He needs to wait thirty minutes.

A lady with the same eyes walked up to the podium. Peter knew instantly who she was. Albert only had mentioned her once, while hungover. Mari, his daughter.

"My father and I haven't spoken since I left the house when I was 14. So you can imagine the shock that in his will he left me half of everything he had and added that one of his final wishes was that I was here."

"The other half went to a person I hadn't even heard of my entire life. Peter." She paused for a moment looking at the boy, a few others turning as well.

"It made me realize how little I knew my dad. He used to call me. Every Thursday at five o'clock. I never picked up, because I knew it was him. I guess it took him dying for me to get to my senses."

Peter remembered clearly watching Albert leaving their meal every Thursday and making a call.

Her eyes welled up with tears.

Peter felt his emotions rising up as well. The walls were moving in. He wanted out

Peter waited as she continued talking. Finally, she asked if anyone had any stories they wanted to share. As people stood to make there way up to the stand, Peter got up and moved to the door. He pulled it open then ran.

He was glad Albert had chosen the church in the middle of nowhere.

He ran out into the forest area, skidding to a stop and trying to breathe.

He looked at the lake, the top no longer frozen, but frosty along the edges.

All his emotions came racing at him and he dropped to his knees.

 _I killed Albert. It's my fault. He's dead. He's gone. Albert is dead._

Tears streamed down his face as he began hyperventilating. He didn't even notice that he now held his knees up to his chin

But a voice came from behind, "Hey kid."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony was late.

But that's only because Banner wouldn't stop nagging him to go and eventually left without Tony.

As he was landing he saw the kid run out of the church and jumped out of the suit. Running after him.

By the time Tony had caught up with the kid, he was gasping for air.

"Hey kid," Tony said softly, seeing the kid rocking back and forth.

Peter glanced back at Tony, his face covered in tears.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Tony said slowly moving to sit next to Peter.

Peter tired wiping the tears away with the back of his expensive suit.

"I'm so selfish," Peter said, "I didn't know what to do so I pretended I didn't care." Peter sniffled, "I do care." He finished his hands covering his face.

"I know kid." Tony said, hesitantly putting his arm across the kids back, "I'm here for you, we are all here for you Pete. Anytime you need us. We all need help in times like these."

Peter lifted his head out of his hands and leaned and hugged Tony.

"Thank you," Peter said softly.

"Anytime kid," Tony responded.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter had been convinced by Tony to say goodbye now that almost everyone had left. When they reached the doors Tony said he would wait outside letting Peter have the church to himself.

He walked up to the casket and looked down at the man. He looked like he was sleeping, and the clothing he wore was far nicer than Peter had ever seen him were.

"Hey," Peter said softly, "Sorry I missed some of your services." His hand lightly touched the part of the lid that was closed.

"I'm so sorry Albert. I'm so sorry they took me and I didn't fight harder to get back to you. I'm so sorry that I caused you so much stress."

"I wouldn't be here without you bud. All the food and money you split with me. All the times you talked to me when I had no one else. I just don't know what I'm going to do without you. I won't forget you I promise. And I won't let other people forget either." Peter paused for a moment,

"Remember when you said you wanted a statue as a joke to me when we were splitting a hot dog from that lady who always wore the strongest perfume. Maybe I'll get you one of those. Something big." He smiled, "I'm sure you would want to dedicate it to someone else like Mari. I can hear you saying, 'Oh I don't need all that'. But it's finally time you get something. And I can put it near that corner you said you would want to live on if you won the lottery. You know the one with the fancy apartments and the flowers." Peter took a deep breath.

"Tony's waiting for me, Albert. So I have to go, but- I'll visit you as much as I can I promise." He laid the flowers down on the casket then turned to leave.

Mari was sitting in the back corner. Peter hadn't noticed her until now, but her eyes glistened and her hand was over her heart.

She stood and reached out and hugged Peter, "I can tell why dad liked you. I'll be in town if you ever want to talk." She said passing him a card with her number on it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Peter arrived back at the tower he quickly went to his room to change out of his fancy suit. The pill bottle falling to the ground. He bent down picking it up and examining the final few pills he had.

 _Albert wouldn't want me to take them anymore._

He placed them on his dresser then grabbed comfy pajamas and walked out to join the rest of the Avengers in the common room.

Clint and Sam yelling at Peter to join them playing video games, Bruce sitting next to a large window reading like always, Natasha, Bucky, and Steve all playing some sort of card game… Peter couldn't tell which one but he knew Steve was loosing. Tony and Rhodes at the bar laughing.

Peter smiled, yeah he could get used to this.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **I'm soooo excited to do something a little more light-hearted. And I know it took me a long time to write. I've been swamped with school work… But that's what you get for taking 4 honor classes -_-**

 **-Andielynn**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you all so much for being so patent! I had a busy weekend and didn't get to work on this so I had to squeeze writing in between homework assignments.**

 **Enjoy!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It had been two weeks since the funeral, and Peter had been intentionally keeping himself busy. The first few nights he woke up crying, but found his way to Tony's lab and worked with him until they both fell asleep.

Bucky would bring Peter a lunch from Delmars Deli-Grocery, the number five with pickles squished down flat, and eat together.

Clint and Sam had an ongoing Mario car tournament that they were very serious about. Peter made the mistake of laughing at them and ended up with a bed full of dead flies from Clint.

Bruce would often find Peter and offer him books helping him catch up on the school he missed except history. Steve had been assigned to teach Peter history by Tony, who thought it was hilarious.

Shuri had left the day of the funeral, but they still facetimed and texted constantly.

Mj and Ned would visit once every other day bringing games and catching Peter up on what he missed.

And Natasha spared with him every day for an hour.

So yeah Peter had been busy. But there were times where he would be alone. Either the person who was supposed to be watching him got held up somewhere else or they got called out. And the quiet was dangerous.

He would turn on anything that would make noise to distract himself from the thoughts that would creep up on him.

Tonight the Avengers were being mailed out to a Hydra base only leaving Bruce behind. He tried to hang around Peter as much as he could but it was a busy weekend for him. So Peter was left alone a lot. He found himself sitting in the common room clicking through the channels trying to find something… anything to watch.

On the news, something caught his eye, _Crime Rates Up Since Vigilante Spider-man Vanished._

He watched as they showed the murder and sexual assault stats, along with petty crimes and robberies over the past few months were Peter had with either in control of Hydra or in recovery.

Peter instantly felt guilty. Sure he might have been in recovery, but the people needed a hero who would look out for them.

He glanced out the large glass window and wondered if there were people out there right now that needed him. So he turned off the TV and walked back up to his room, and grabbed his suit. He made his way to his window and looked for the latch to open it.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you please open this window for me?"

"I'm sorry Peter but Stark has instructed me to not let you out of the Tower until he returns."

Peter glanced at the window, "How would he know if I snuck out?"

"He has me watching over you with the Babysitter protocol. Any attempt to sneak out will immediately cause me to lock all doors and an alert will be sent to Mr. Stark." The AI responded.

Peter dropped his suit helplessly.

 _The babysitter protocol? Really?_

He looked down at his suit. He knew Tony had a tracker in there somewhere and that they would be gone for the next two days.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. What's Bruce doing right now?" I asked.

"In his lab work. Would you like me to alert him that you are trying to escape?"

"What! No that won't be necessary."

Bruce was in his lab working, that meant Peter had a few more hours that should remain undisturbed.

He grabbed his laptop and quickly tapping into the towers cameras. He would have to trick them into thinking he was still strolling around the tower when he wasn't.

He was able to override F.R.I.D.A.Y. so that she wouldn't send Tony an alert when he left the tower.

He searched the suit for the tracer eventually finding it and placing it on the bedside lamp.

Then he had to convince Bruce he was going to go to bed early for a good reason so Peter grabbed his stuff and moved to the training center and sat in the corner.

He knew what he was doing was wrong… but he had to do it. He hesitated before clicking the button, doing this might get him in a lot of trouble. He knew hacking Tony's AI was a big no-no. But he did it anyway letting his hand fall and watching his work unfold in front of him.

"Tell Bruce that I'm beat from working out and I'm going to bed," Peter said to the AI before closing his computer and walking back to his room. He closed and locked the door then quickly pulled on his suit.

He walked over to the large windows and said, "F.R.I. mind opening these for me?" He waited quietly as he hoped it would work. There was a long pause as his system worked against Tonys. He would have to tell Tony his AI was a little to easy to hack when he got back.

Finally, after a few long seconds, the AI said, "Of Course Mr. Parker." The windows unlatched and slid upwards automatically.

Peter smelled the fresh air and saw the busy city below. He jumped from the window doing a free fall for few seconds before shooting a web at a building near him and swinging off into the city.

He loved it. Swinging around was like riding a bike, even after all that time he could do it with his eyes closed. For an hour he forgot his past life, he was just Spider-man. He was the person who stopped two muggers. The person who helped an old lady carry her groceries to her car.

He was sitting on the side of a building catching his breath after having swung across new york quite fast when he heard a scream.

He rolled his mask back down from the bridge of his nose and swung towards the source of the sound. Within seconds he landed in front of a man pressing a woman up against the wall while she squirmed.

He shot a web at the man pulling him away from here and pulled him towards the other wall slamming him against it rather harshly. He sent one more web the man's way making sure he was secure then turning to the lady.

"Are you oka-"

A loud pop cut him off.

The lady screamed running away as Peter looked down and saw a bullet hole in his chest. It was hard to breathe as he stumbled forward.

 _That's not good._

He fell forward gasping for air. And slowly his vision blurred. His eyes slowly closed but before the shut completely he saw a figure drop down in front of him.

He felt hands pick him up, and start moving but after that, he was out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Matt Murdock was almost done for the night. He was currently between big crime lords so didn't have much to do but walk around looking for trouble.

On his way back to his house he heard a scream. He decided to check it out, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. Then the gunshot rang and he could hear a woman flee the scene while two hearts kept beating.

He could tell one was a younger person, and badly injured by the copped in the air, the other thirty or forty-year-old male who seemed to be stuck to the wall.

He dropped to the ground and was able to determine that the person in front of him was the hero Spider-man. Well he should say Spider-kid.

He scooped up the boy and pulled out his burner dialing Claire and the police the racing towards his apartment.

He looked down at the poor kid, but could almost tell that he was bleeding less. Maybe he was running out of blood which wouldn't be a good sign. But he ran his fingers over the wound and could tell it was significantly smaller.

Good to know. He got to his apartment setting the kid down on the couch and waited for Claire who was currently on the elevator.

"Matt you can't just call me out of the blue- Oh my god. Is that-"

"Spider-man yeah." He responded.

"God I hate you." She whispered grabbing her bag and heading towards the couch.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **I think this is my longest chapter yet. A long break deserves a longer chapter. Sorry! Thank you all for being so kind. Review if ya feel like it.**

 **Okay bye. I'll post soon… Hopefully.**

 **-Andielynn**


	40. Chapter 40

**It seems I can't escape medical emergencies. I hurt my ankle so bad I couldn't walk for the entire weekend, and then my ear issues came back and I can't hear out of my right ear at all and the left one is really foggy. Much like when I went deaf the first time. So my family and I have been in and out of Emergency rooms and doctor offices. I actually had this already for Wednesday but I didn't get home until late and at that point, I was too tired to try. Anyways I'm sorry for being such a crappy author. To make up for it it's extra long.**

 **Thank you for 85K!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The music played quietly in the background as Claire worked. She had done a final check over the kid making sure she hadn't missed any cuts and making sure everything had healed properly.

"So…" Matt asked pulling his jacket.

"I don't know Matt. I can't do any scans, there could be internal blee-"

"There's no internal bleeding. He sounds fine."

She glared at him for a moment then said, "He should be up in an hour. Think you'll be done by then?"

"Yeah just need to stop by the office."

"You're going to find who did this right? Because I checked at the station and the report said that no one was picked up, just a bunch of that sticky stuff left on the walls."

"I'll see what I can do. If he wakes up, get his name and call me. His parents must be worried sick."

Matt grabbed his dark glasses and walking stick and strolled out the door, leaving Claire to watch over the kid.

She sat for a while waiting in the living room. But she felt herself being drawn to go back and check on him, to watch over him and make sure nothing goes wrong.

Sure he looked fine now, but only a day before he was bleeding out on the couch clinging onto life.

When he had been first brought in Claire removed everything but his underwear and his mask. Doing a scan of the body she found countless scars decorates his skin. Eventually, the mask came off the examine the head, but they hoped he wouldn't mind.

She questioned why this person had such an impact on her, but Matt, Danny, Jessica. When she has to patch them up it's fine.

But she looked at this man and she couldn't help but worry. Like moving pillows making sure his head was supported and the making sure he didn't look cold.

While she was checking his blood pressure she noticed his breathing quicken and his fingers started to move eventually he groaned squinted out of one eye.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter felt pressure on his right arm, a pain in his chest.

He let out a groan, trying to open his eyes.

 _What happened?_ He thought as he took another deep breath. _Where was he?_

He couldn't remember a thing.

He summoned enough energy to open one of his eyes

He saw a lady with dark hair standing over him.

"Wha- What's going on?" Peter asked trying to sit up which caused shooting pains to travel up and down his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey. I just finished stitching you up I don't want to do it again." The lady warned her hands on his shoulder.

"You're in my friends' apartment. He assumed you didn't want to go to a hospital so he called me." She said.

He rubbed his eyes and realized there was no mask covering his face. Memories can flooding back, being bitten, Ben's death, becoming Spider-man Mays death, and the most recent death Albert's. There were huge holes in his memories.

"What's your name?" The lady asked.

"P-peter. Peter Parker." He said trying to figure out what was going on.

"That's good, we have a name. I'm Claire, and this is Matt's apartment."

His fingers ran over his chest, "Was I shot?" He asked.

Claire nodded, "Matt heard the gunshot and made his way over to you."

The kid nodded, slowly sitting up. The lady let him move but kept a watchful eye on him.

She had pulled out an older looking flip phone and rapidly pushed the buttons. Which earned her a quick buzz response.

"Matts picking up some food for us. Anything you'd like in particular."

The kid shook his head his fingers running through his hair.

She handed him the old phone and said, "Do you want to call home."

 _Home._ He had a momentary flash of a large bedroom with a desk and a large window, but it quickly disappeared.

"I-I can't remember." He said, "I can't remember where I live."

"Do you remember anyone's numbers?"

He shook his head, the only people he could think of that weren't dead were MJ and Ned and he couldn't remember their numbers.

"No." He said quietly.

The lady sat back putting the phone on the table, then grabbing her light and making slow clear movements to check his eyes.

"Well, I'll have you talk to Matt so we can figure out what's going on." She said.

Peter heard the sounds of a couple arguing below them, and the repeated tapping sound moving down the hallway.

Claire had started replacing the bandages, Peter just sat listening to the tapping get closer.

"Someones outside," Peter said tensing up.

But the door opened quietly and Matt came walking in.

Peter could say he was shocked. He wasn't stupid and knew the person to pick him up was Daredevil. But Daredevil was blind?

"You're awake." The man said in a deep voice. Peters heart rate quickened, what if he wasn't so nice… His voice reminded him of a man at… At the Hydra base. More memories came back. But he didn't remember how he escaped, or where he lived. And a few more gaps in his memory.

Claire moved to a nearby chair.

"Matt this is Peter, Peter this is Matt." The man nodded in Peters direction setting his walking cane on the wall and making his way across the room.

"Nice to meet you, Peter." The man said, he had a plastic bag in hand with sandwiches inside.

"Nice to meet you do." He squealed trying to draw too much attention to himself.

"Peter, Claire's going to ask you some questions." The man said, "I'll know if you're lying so you should tell the truth understand?" He asked.

Peter nodded, "Yes sir."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony was scared out of his mind, along with the rest of the Avengers. Peter had vanished.

He had been able to escape the tower, they knew that much. But trying to follow him on cameras didn't work out as he always knew where they were and was able to avoid them.

They hadn't gotten the news until midway through there flight back, Bruce had found Peters bed empty.

By the time they had arrived back, it had been nearly a full twenty-four hours since he had gone missing.

Tony wanted to go to the news, but technically the kid is dead… and not legally his either.

So that left them frankly searching areas reaching all over the city. And another day passed with no news.

They couldn't stop themselves from thinking the worst of what happened.

What if he were dead? What if he was taken by Hydra… Again.

Little did they know he was perfectly safe eating a sandwich while Daredevil and his friend spoke about possible diagnosis.

Tony had decided what he was going to do, he didn't care about the backlash. That would be dealt with later, he pulled out his phone and called an emergency press meeting.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It had been a few hours since they had gone over all the questions. Peter answered all of them, the best to his ability. Then began talking about what might have happened to him.

"I think the best bet is Selective Amisha. The kid was put through tremendous amounts of stress so, his brain decided to block almost everything. Triggers are pulling them back. Most people with the disorder recover within a few days." Claire said, glancing at Peter who was sipping on hot cocoa while watching TV.

"Are you sure it's not a concussion?" Matt asked.

"I'm sure Matt, the kid just needs the right trigger."

Peter had actually started to trust the people in front of him. Why wouldn't he? They saved his life.

Claire switched through the channels, ending on Looney Toons.

Peter chuckled, "You know I'm 15 right?" He asked.

Claire defensively said, "I have no idea what's popular with kids these days."

"Kids these days?" Matt said with a half smile grabbed the remote, "I'll find us something, Grandma."

Peter chuckled and grabbed the fuzzy blanket.

Matt ended up landing on some news channel, and said, "Let's play cards."

While pulling out a game bag from his side table.

They decided on a game they all knew how to play, poker. And to no one's surprise, the lie detector was destroying both of them a few rounds in.

Peter got up to go to the bathroom when a sudden commotion brought him back into the living room. His face flashed across the screen. Then it cut to the one and only Tony Stark.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **AGAIN I can not stress how sorry I am. But my parents care more about me not being deaf then writing. So I had to leave my computer behind while driving to different places. I'm going to get the next one out on time! I kinda promise.**

 **-Andie Smith**


	41. Chapter 41

**It's been a long week.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter stood there shocked.

 _Oh god, he was going to be in so much trouble._

"How long was I out?" Peter asked.

"You slept for about two days." Matt quickly responded pulling out his phone and stepping outside the room.

"I didn't know Tony had a kid," Claire said.

"I'm not his kid- The Avengers took me in after they found me at Hydra."

Claire leads Peter back to the couch.

She grabbed the remote again turning on cartoons again. Peter was starting to believe she just liked them. Behind them, he could hear Matt talking to someone. She curled up on one side of the couch, and Peter sat beside her. He felt tired, after all, it was nearly midnight, and even after sleeping for two days straight he still felt tired. She traced his hair and he pulled a blanket up to his chin.

He fought to keep his eyes open but knew when he went back he would likely be in trouble.

Then there was a knock on the door.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony walked off the stage and let the reporters try and catch a picture of him breaking down. But he wouldn't. No, he was the great Tony Stark. The one and only. The Playboy. And the playboy wouldn't care about… About some kid that they came across.

No Tony Stark didn't care. He was being selfish when he called the press. Telling the other Avengers the only reason why he did it was because he was tired of searching.

He moved out of the line of sight the doors shutting behind him as the other Avengers went to clear up answered questions. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. Where is the nearest bathroom?" Tony asked, his voice waving a bit.

He thought back to the first question, the only one he stayed for, "Do you think the kid is dead?"

What kinda sicko askes that when they are just trying to get Peters face out here. They couldn't blame him for walking out.

He felt his heart rate quicken. He felt it getting faster and faster.

The AI got him to the bathroom, and he quickly locked himself inside. His breathing quickened and eyesight became clouded. Sounds became more distance as all he heard was the sound of his heart.

Tony Stark didn't care. He barely spoke with the kid. Other Avengers found their bonds with him. They would play games, talk about their feelings.

Tony barely spoke to the kid. But the kid would find his way to Tony wordlessly.

Okay, maybe Tony Stark cared. Maybe he saw part of himself in the kid.

Maybe he thought that helping the kid grow up would finally prove to himself that he wasn't his father. And maybe he had even spoken to Pepper about adoption. In the future of course.

Something echoed in the distance and he heard F.R.I.D.A.Y. say something.

Repeating it again and again until he focused.

"-Urdok." The AI Finished.

"What did I say about people bothering me?" Tony snapped.

"Sir, Mr. Murdock says he found Peter."

Tony focused, "I told you to filter out anyone who has useless leads…"

"I know, that is why I have filtered and sorted out over a hundred calls in the past two minutes, but I picked up sounds of Peter talking in the background. I'll transfer the call."

His phones started ringing. He hesitated only for a moment trying to not get his hopes up after all the press conference hasn't even ended.

He picked up the phone answering it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Matt could tell Peter was tired. His heart rate slowed, as did his breathing.

He could hear the sound of the limo and two people climbing out of it. At least they listened and didn't bring the entire Avengers.

The knock on the door shocked everyone back into reality. Matt went to answer it, noting that it seemed Bucky, Steve Rogers best friend was standing next to Tony Stark.

Without thinking, Tony stepped inside and saw the kids head pop up.

Matt listened carefully, he could tell that Tony and Bucky were both relieved, a lot like when he returned other kids back to their parents when he saved them from the Russians.

Peter tried to jump up but moved to fast and curdled back down into a ball holding his stomach.

Tony stopped a few feet short of Peter his arms no longer out for a hug, but more supportive, trying to help the kid lay down.

Bucky stayed back near the door observing the room.

"What happened to him?" Tony asked while Claire moved in front of him mumbling about how she had just fixed him.

"I uh- found him on my walk home. Claire will explain everything." Matt said.

Claire rolled Peters shirt back down.

"No tares. Why don't you take him down to the car and Matt and I will have a quick talk about this." She suggested.

Peter gave Tony a quick hug, whispering _'I'm sorry'_ quietly, but was quickly moved out of the room with Bucky.

Tony crossed his arm, "So you, a blind guy, just tripped on him or something?"

Matt gave a half smile, "Yeah, something like that. He had been shot in the lungs and bleeding out."

"How long ago was that?"

"Nearly three days ago." Claire answered, "He woke up today, but he seems to have Temporary Amisha."

"Ami- Did he get hit in the head?" He asked.

"No, it's more a stress-induced memory block. He thought he was going to die so his brain blocked out almost all his memories so that he would die happy. Lucky he has a faster metabolism than anyone I've ever seen."

"But he remembered us?"

"Not at first. Triggers will spark memories, so once we figured out what was going on we just had to wait. He might still be foggy on a few things, but most in most cases all the memories are back in a few days."

Tony glanced around the room, "Well, thank you. If either of you needs a favor, call me." He said leaving a card on the table then walking out of the door.

From across the room, Matt tilted his head, "His card- that smells a lot like-"

"Gold," Claire said examining it. "His card is gold."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony joined Bucky and Peter in the car.

Peters head leaning against Bucky's normal arm fast asleep.

"Happy take us home," Tony instructed, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of Bucky and Peter.

Sending to the Avengers, realizing he hadn't told them he found Peter yet.

He looked down at the boy as Happy pulled into the parking platform.

"You're home kid."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **So it seems I am only uploading once a week. I know that's slow, but I had surgery then caught a cold at the same time and was basically sleeping for two days straight, then I had to catch up with school and blah blah blah.**

 **Anyway if you made it this far, congrats and thank you.**

 **-Ande Farmer**


	42. Chapter 42

**This one is shorter, sorry. The next one will make up for it hopefully.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter slowly opened his heavy eyes, adjusting to the room. The windows tinted far darker now and metal was covering the outer edges. Rain pounded on the city below, and Peter had forgotten everything that had happened before.

He mindlessly walked to the window, pressing his hand against the glass as he stared, breathtaken. He had forgotten how much he loved being up high, but most importantly he had forgotten how much he loved _his_ city.

No, it wasn't due to the temporary amnesia, he had forgotten for a long time now. Maybe when he was with HYDRA. Maybe when he had been forced into the streets. But it had been a while since he had really been able to appreciate the city.

A light tap on the door brought him back to reality. He turned to see the face of Natasha. She was holding a tray with breakfast.

Walking over and set it on the bed. Peter walked over to join her, sitting on the other side of the bed.

He grabbed the toast and started spreading the jelly.

"I'm sorry," He said so quiet Natasha barely heard it.

Natasha shrugged, "You can't do that to us, Pete. I knew we would find you, it was Tony and Bucky who were freaking out the most."

He looked down, trying to keep himself occupied with the toast.

"I just wanted to help the people. And I did… Until I got shot."

"Did none of our training help Peter? It's supposed to stop stuff like from happening." Nat said, and to no one's surprise, he didn't respond.

"From now on we are doing two hours a day instead of one." She said, "And I think you owe something to the other Avengers."

"Yeah, I'll apologize." He said setting down the butter knife and getting up to leave.

"Wait, Peter. You owe me something to."

"Oh right. I'm sor- Hey!"

Natasha snickered as she took a bite of the toast Peter had in his hand seconds ago.

"If you want your toast you don't scare the shit out of us. Got it?" She said.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good." She said, pausing before ruffling up his hair.

She let herself smile like an idiot as he walked away.

"I'll be in the training room, be there in fifteen." She called after him. Stepping into the elevator.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony was trying to decrypt a message they assumed was sent by Thor because it was sent by a bird and hand symbols not known to Earth.

"I guess I just don't understand why he makes everything so hard on us," Steve said trying to copy the symbol just as it was written.

"This is saying the first word either means stay or come," Bucky said scratching his head.

"Why are you guys so worried about it. If it's that important he'll come and tell us himself." Clint groaned from the other side of the room bored out of his mind.

"We are doing this cause he might be in trouble," Tony replied looking over the papers of possible characters in the Asgardian language.

The door near the elevator that leads to Peter's room opened quietly.

"Hey, Pete," Clint said, his head rising from the couch he was sprawled out on.

"Uh- hi." He said nervously walking towards the table that most of the Avengers were circled around.

They all stopped what they were working on and looked up to them.

"I have to make this quick cause Nat is waiting, but I'm sorry for scaring you guys, oh and I'm sorry for hacking Friday and removing the tracker from my suit," Peter said turning slightly red at when he realized how much he had really done.

Tony's face was in a soft smile saying, "We forgive you, kid. As long as you promise not to do it again. We'll get you outside soon."

"I promise. What are you working on?" He asked looking down at the papers covering the large table.

"They're trying to read Thor's love letter," Clint said.

"We are trying to decrypt Thor's _message_. It's in Asgardian."

Peter let out a small laugh, which earned him confused stares from all the Avengers.

"You're not kidding? But Asgardian is really easy." He said pulling a blank paper towards him and scribbling in the alphabet and translation onto a seperate paper.

"Ned and I finished our Math and Spanish homework early so we learned Asgardian as well."

"Naturally." Sam mocked.

Peter slid the paper back to Tony.

"It's a easy translation once you know what symbol means what."

He looked at the clock and said, "I gotta run. See you later Mister Stark." While zooming out of the room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Nat worked him harder than he thought. They had boxed for a bit, but it seemed she felt guilty for beating him up after what happened so they moved on to some type of wrestling that allows kicking. Each time it would only take her around a minute to get him down. He liked to think that if he wanted to win he would, but it was 32-0 and she didn't look tired.

He groaned pushing himself off the matt.

"Come on, 8 more rounds." She said going back to starting position.

The match started with a ding and Natasha charged at him, pushing off the ground to kick him. He had been able to maneuver away just enough to grab onto her foot forcing her to fall onto her back. She pushed her hands against the matt flipping herself back up, but Peter was ready and kicked out her legs before she could catch herself. And pushed just hard enough for her to fall onto her stomach.

He just needed her to stay down for a little bit longer, he was so close to winning. And once he won it would be over.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Natasha is needed. There seem to be giant bees attacking upper manhattan and the Avengers are requesting her to join them." The AI said.

"Nooo!" Peter groaned dropping his hands.

Natasha smiled, and in one quick move roasted herself to be at Peter's feet pulling his legs out. The bell rung signifying she won.

She stood up making her way to the door, "The match wasn't over!" He called after her.

"Your opponents aren't nice like me. They won't play by the rules." She said the door closing behind her.

"Ha! Nice like me." He said, regretting mocking her because he knew he would pay for it later. He let himself lay on the mat for a moment then walked to shower off. Stepping out of his room he switched on the TV, the Avengers battle wasn't going well.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **I think this has three or four chapters left.**

 **Sorry, it's short.**

 **-Andie Lynn**


	43. Chapter 43

**I JUST CHECKED AND WE HIT 100K LIKE A FEW DAYS AGO! I CAN'T! WOW I'M GONNA CRY. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I LOVE YOUUU.**

 **So I'm writing this at 3 am. I have been swamped. Two finals this week that I have been cramming for, plus family issues coming up means not the best chapter. I'm really going to try but I'm so tired idk if I'm actually writing rn.** **I J**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Half the robotic bees flew around terrorizing civilians while the other half drilled into various buildings.

The Avengers that had come split in half. Steve, Tony, and Clint were destroying the bees while Natasha, Sam, and Bucky got people to safety.

This is easy enough one of the many vigilantes could have handled it. Or at least they thought. They fought in a system, Clint would knock them low enough for Tony to slam them into the ground where Steve was delivering the final blow.

Soon there wasn't a bee insight that hadn't been destroyed. A news crew was already filming one of the destroyed Bee's, the other Avengers coming back to help with pick up.

Tony saw a building that looked like it had the most holes in it and flew over to make sure no one had decided to stay.

When he got into the building there was a haunting low humming sound. "FRI scan the building for life." He said quietly, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from."

"No sign of life, but I am picking up more Bees in the building."

"How many?" He asked

"Twenty-five. I'm picking up something weird in there anatomy can I continue to scan?" The AI responded.

"Uh sure." He said, his hands raised slightly ready to fire.

He pressed the button that would allow him to speak to the rest of the Avengers.

"I'm going to need help in the Apartment building." He said, behind him, the light cut off from the giant hole in the wall, and he could see the first bee. He fired at it destroying it, but another took its place.

"Guy's I'm trapped. I need some help." He repeated.

"It seems the Bee's are jamming all forms of communications." The AI said.

"What did the scans show you?" He asked the AI.

"It showed that there are explos-"

F.R.I.D.A.Y. was cut off by explosions all around Tony. He fell through the floor getting hit by falling debris, his helmet cracking in half and falling apart.

He hit the ground hard and shut his eyes tight ready for the cement to kill him, and everything went black.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter was like an animal stuck in a cage. He knew what was happening. The second he saw the bee up close he knew it was a bomb. He had seen one before during a smaller battle, it blew up nearly killing five people and, well, he didn't have a good night's sleep for a week.

He tried to call, but his phone, F.R.I.D.A.Y. and the computer wasn't working. He went to find Bruce, but he was nowhere to be found. He was all alone and stuck in a building about to watch his friends die.

He tried to crack the window, throwing chairs and even a table, but nothing worked.

 _Wow, Mr. Stark really went all out._

He had his suit partly on, his mask in his hand when he heard the elevator ding. He ran towards the door, flinging it open to see a now empty elevator.

He pressed the top staff floor knowing he hadn't had time to make staff floors Peter proof and in a second flat the doors were opening again. He punched through the window firing a web immediately with his other hand.

He swung as fast as he could, picking up speed even though it hurt his now bleeding hand.

He saw Hawkeye on top of a building slowing down just for a moment to say, "Bee's are bombs!" Before shooting another web.

He could hear Hawkeye warning the other Avengers. He now was able to see 5 Avengers. Where was Mr. Stark?

He was barely swinging anymore when a building set off a stinging pain in the back of his head. He could see a few bees from down the street.

Trusting his gut he swung for the building landing on an outer wall, just as the bomb went off.

He had sensed it moments before jumping backward away from the building.

But time seemed to slow, as parts of the outer walls blew past him he could see the Gilmer of Starks suit.

He could see the giant cement pillar that crushed his helmet.

He shot a web pulling just enough to fling himself back into the building.

Stark his the ground and took one rock to the head before Peter could get on top of him. Hurling him out from under the building before it fell on top of him.

Peter couldn't save himself.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony woke up to the sound of Hulk. He wasn't actually there of course, but Nat was playing the sound through a speaker she had… for some reason.

"Wakey wakey Stark." Clint laughs, looking slightly relieved that Tony had opened his eyes.

"W-what's going on?" Tony asked. He felt blood drying on the side of his head.

He could see Sam walking off the jet, and the gurney being dragged out.

Nat stood suddenly, raising her hand up to her ear, "He's gone? What do you mean- I know. Hold on." She looked at the other Avengers, "Did anyone see, uh, Spider-man?" She asked realizing that reporters were close by.

"Yeah, he swung past and warned me that they were bombs. That's how I knew to warn you." Clint said, "He was going towards this buil- Oh my god he landed on the building I remember. Right before the explosions."

All the Avengers turned to look at the pile of rubble, watching the dust settle knowing Peter would be in there.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **I knowwww. It's a weak chapter but it took me like an hour, and if I go to bed right now without editing I'll get two hours of sleep before school. And I have an AP bio final today. So wish me luck.**

 **(I'm going to fail.)**

 **-Andie Lynn**


	44. Chapter 44

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Extra long chapter for you. Which is still short but long for me oof.**

 **EYYYYYY I got an A on one of my finals and haven't taken the other (while I'm writing this). I went outside and actually went to a football game, my school is number one in the state so that's fun.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

They had found Peter an hour after they realized he was under the rubble, it seemed he had broken half the bones in his body, and the rocks surrounding him were covered in his blood. However, while they carted him off they assured it would be a day of surgery and he would be up and walking around in less than a week.

Tony, who was getting stitched up in the med-bay voiced his concerns very loudly to the doctors about to head into surgery. It got so bad they called Pepper to come and sit by him while the surgeries took place.

A few hours later a doctor came out of surgery with news. He gathered everyone on the main floor and said, "Everything we set out to do went perfectly. We corrected his bones which should be fully healed in an hour or so. We got all the shrapnel out of him, and we have set hin on a dietary plan to have him heal faster, but there is one issue."

Everyone's smiles dropped as they waited to hear the but.

"It seems the Bee's stingers do more than just act as large knives. It seems there is a venom inside. We don't know much about it, but it seems like it is trying to control the host. Get into the brain and convincing the body to shut down."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was blinding when Peter opened his eyes and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut. He heard two voices all around where he was laying… But no. That couldn't be right, he opened his eyes again, searching for the source of the sounds. A video or some sort of recording playing the voices of people he no longer was able to hear.

He was the apartment he lived in with Aunt May, but the normally colorful apartment seemed to have the color drained out of it. But it didn't matter to Peter. What did matter be his Aunt sitting on the couch next to his uncle.

"W-what's going on." He said pushing himself off the ground.

"Hey, Pete." Uncle Ben said casually as if he had just noticed his nephew walk through the door after another day of school.

He ran towards them colliding with May, who gave him a big hug.

May took a step back her arms on the sides of Peters' arm.

"I know it's been a while. It's so great to see you." She said.

"It's good to see you kid," Ben called, getting up from his seat.

"What's going on. I don't understand." Peter said stepping back, "You guys are dead. I saw both of you die." He said tears starting fall down his checks.

"I know. I'm so sorry." May said signaling for Peter to take a seat. Peter sat down on the couch.

"What's going on. Did I die?!" He said suddenly remembering the building falling on top of him.

Before he could start having a panic attack Ben cut it saying.

"You're not dead yet-" The phone started to ring but no one bothers to answer it.

May had grabbed a photo album her fingers running through Peter's hair.

"Don't worry about that honey. All that matters is that you're here with us."

Peter felt his brain slowly calm down. "Yeah yeah sorry."

She flipped open the album as Ben took a seat on the other side of Peter.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony, along with all the other Avengers got busy. Tony and Bruce went straight to trying to find a cure for the venom. Nat and Clint were assigned finding and picking up Thor because from the note they got from him said he was lost in a small place and didn't know how to signal the tower.

Steve, Bucky, and Sam stayed near the Med Bay. Finding things that needed to be fixed, or cleaned. Just trying to keep an eye on the room.

"Boss if I may interrupt Doctor Cross wanted you to know that the most recent scans show parts of the brain which were far more active minutes ago are now showing little to no activity."

"Thank you, Fri." He said. He had gotten the same message three times now. Peters' brain was slowly turning off, and the weird part was that his brain wasn't fighting off the virus like a normal body would. No, it was allowing the venom to start to kill him.

He set up a code to run the simulations on its own after he had gotten tired of running it manually, instead, he got up passing Sam and Bucky on his way. He knew that they weren't allowed to see Peter yet. That they had enough people in his room already watching over him and conducting scans.

Steve stood outside the window they were allowed to look through, Tony joining him.

They couldn't really see him through the doctors, just getting a small glimpse at a swollen blue and purple. They both just stared at the hand as if their lives depended on it.

Steve placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, "We'll get it figured out. But I think you need some sleep."

"At this rate, the kid will be dead in 13 hours. I plan on working every second of that to find a cure for him." Tony said harshly, "I came down here to talk to Bruce." Tony said pivoting and storming away to find Bruce's lab.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Laughter now filled the bland living room, which color had drained even more from, "Remember the time you ate all the candies I had set out for Christmas in one night?" Ben asked pointing to a picture of Peter with chocolate all over his face, "You kept saying you hadn't even noticed the chocolate."

"Or when you took him shopping and he threw a tantrum because you wouldn't buy him a lab coat," May said, pointing to Peters 'Tony Stark' Halloween costume.

Peter just sat there watching them. Seeing them smile and laugh, everything was so… So perfect. He wished he could live here forever.

The phone rang in front of them again, this time May moved the album onto Peter lap and reached forward answering the phone and walking into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, She sat back down joining them.

"Who was that?" Peter asked while looking at a picture of him at his 1st-grade graduation.

"Mary and Rich are going to head over in a few hours. But you know Richard, he's always got a project he needs to finish."

"M-my mom and dad are coming? Here?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah. You can see them as long as you stay." May said.

Peter jumped upwards a huge smile across his face, "Stay, what do you mean?"

"Well we told you-you weren't dead, that's true. But you are dying." Ben said casually.

"If you walk through that door, it will allow your body to 'turn off' and you can join us," May said, pointing to the entre door. She could sense Peters hesitance and tilted her head slightly looking at him dead in the eyes, "Unless you don't want to join us? What's holding you back? Do you enjoy getting hurt and torched every week?" She asked, a slight smile on her face.

"No it's not that it's my- fami- I mean friends that are back there. I want to at least say goodbye and thank you." He said, nervously fidgeting.

"It's either them, where you have to face the cruel dark world, which you have seen too much of, or us where you can die peacefully and be with us forever," May said.

"But they have saved my life. I promised Mr Stark and Mrs Natasha that I would stay in the Tower. I at least have to apologize." Peter rambled on as he started pacing.

"You owe them nothing. Come on Pete. You know the real world. Why do you want to go back?" Ben said, "You can be with us."

"Peter you have to choose soon or the decision will be made for you."

Peters whole body was shaking, everything he thought of, every little reason made him want to go through the door. He would be free, with his family, he wouldn't have a care in the world.

But he thought of the times he had spent with the Avengers, the people he had saved, and the people who need to be saved.

The room which had been fading away slowly into white May said, "Peter it's your choice. But we love you. That world out there calls you a menace. Do you really want to go back to that?"

Knocking on the door and murmurs of his parent's voices. He had to choose. But in the end, he knew what he would pick, he raised towards the door but stopping short of it to give Ben a hug, "I'm so sorry I failed you. I love you."

"I love you to kid, so you're coming with us?" He asked.

Peter shook his head no.

"I love you both. But there are people who need me."

Then gave May a hug, tears dripping off his chin onto her shirt. She looked up at him her hands carefully wiping the tears away, "I'm proud of you Peter. We all are. Before giving him a kiss on the forehead and nodded towards his bedroom door.

He didn't want to let go but the room was nearly gone.

He grabbed the nob, swinging it open and stepping through.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **So I just want to make it clear the venom gave Peter his deepest desire, a lot like the mirror in Harry Potter. Some people might have seen a big house and them being rich and famous, but he saw the apartment he missed and his dead family members. The vemon was taking that to convince him to let the vemon kill him.**

 **Happy Halloween everyone! What are you going to be? I hope you have a spooky time. My teacher surprised us with the scariest thing in the world, a pop quiz. So that was fun -_-. Anyway, I was sooo excited to write this, and it didn't really turn out great but I tried.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I saw Bohemian Rhapsody over the weekend I really liked it. Anyway, I have two fic ideas, and I might put out first chapters out for both of them after this is done. But idk if I will be to update two fics in a week. We shall see.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The doctors looked down at Peter, one moment they are convinced he's seconds near death and the next he is looking around the room rather dazed.

Thirty minutes before the Avengers who were in the tower were moved into a waiting room, while the doctors moved Peter to a room with no viewing glass. The doctors decided it would be best if the Avengers didn't watch Peter die.

But when he woke up, the doctor's sampled more of his blood and checked his scans.

"Get Tony in here." The head doctor demanded as the boy tried to catch his breath.

She sat down next to the boy shining a light in his eye, checking if his pupils.

Doctors raced around her but she just placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Welcome back Peter."

His movements were sluggish, he tried to pull an IV out but a glare from Dr. Cross stopped him, "Listen you were out for about two days, you're still healing so I need you to stay but."

"Your intubation is going to need to be removed," She said, "I recommend closing your eyes." She said positioning her hands over his mouth and grabbing hold of the entrance of the tube. With another doctor's help they pulled it out, Peter coughing and gagging.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A nurse came out of the room Peter was being treated in with a blank expression on her face. Doctor Cross wishes to see Mr. Stark." Meeting eyes with him while all the others wait for her to break the news to them. But she doesn't' she turns scanned her badge again while typing in the code and showing Stark into the entrance of a large hallway.

Tony was on the verge of tears as he was sure she was leading him to the dead body of Peter. F.R.I. had continued giving him updates, he knew that if Peter was alive he didn't have much time.

Tony saw a door straight ahead with the words Morgue written above it.

The first tear fell.

The nurse turned short of the door scanning her badge once more and opening the large doors to reveal doctors racing around a small bed with Peter laying in it. The machine telling him that his eyes were not deceiving him and that the kid was not only alive but awake.

His eyes lit up slightly, but he looked like he hadn't slept in a week, with dark circles under his eyes matching Tony's.

He moved past other doctors and nurses to get to Peter, who gave him a weak smile, "You're here." His speech slurred due to his tiredness.

"Of course Peter." He said grabbing Peters hand.

"H-how did this happen?" He asked, the head doctor. She, however, wasn't paying attention any longer. Instead, she was looking at a scan of Peters' brain from moments ago.

"You're sure these are recent?" She asked the nurse who handed it to her.

"Yes, Doctor." He responded.

"Stark me and you need to have a talk."

"Yeah sure." He said leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

She rolled her eyes and said, "He'll be here when we get back." Accepting another folder full of paper from another doctor.

Another passing by her, dumping more papering into her arms. She waited for one more person to drop more papers into her hands before she said, "Stark we need to catch up."

He let go of the kid's hand reluctantly, his eyes fighting to stay open.

"I'll be right back okay Pete." He said. The kid nodded, before spacing out again.

Dr. Cross lead him out of the room across the hall to a large office with a huge window. Books had been scattered around a normally tidy office, she sat in her chair behind her desk dropped the papers behind her desk moving one of the folders forward for Tony to look at.

"These are his scans from thirty minutes before he woke up from the coma and these are from five minutes after he woke up." She looked back down at the papers she had been handed earlier.

"He seems to be virus free, the virus seemed to give up and instead attack itself." She stated.

"How did you do it?" He asked looking dumbfounded.

"I didn't. One second he was inches from death the next he was awake."

"You're saying you didn't cure him?" He asked grabbing one of the papers in front of him. He wasn't a genius but he was able to tell what was normal and everything he looked at was normal.

"No. I was hoping you would have some information that you had withheld from… Your whole superhero world that would enlighten me." She studied his face to see if he had lied before but he seemed just ask shocked as her.

"I told you everything I know." He stated.

"Well, I guess you'll have to ask him if he knows anything." She said, her phone starts to ring and she quickly answered it.

She stood up packing her things away then hung up, "I would go with you, but my daughter just got sick at daycare. Good luck." She said hurrying out of the room.

He moved back out of the room, taking some of the papers with him, and went to go talk to Peter. However, doctors again would not allow Tony in saying that Peter needed rest.

He then turned to go tell the other Avengers realizing that they still didn't know that Peter was okay.

He walked through the two doors into the waiting room where they all were sitting. He gave them a smile and said, "The virus gave up. He's fine."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter didn't have a nightmare that night. He didn't dream of him Aunt blaming him or his uncle getting shot. He didn't dream of the countless torture sessions he had to endure. No, he dreamed of a birthday party.

 _His_ birthday party, with all the Avengers around him singing that stupid song. He dreamed of them spending time together. And when he woke up he wasn't scared, or sad. He was smiling. Maybe life form here on out wouldn't be so bad.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **I think there will only be one more. A nice little fluffy chapter to wrap everything up and clear a few questions up. Then I have two stories in mind with Peter and the Avengers. One where he is raised by Hydra and one where they become superhero buds. One will be a lot lighter than the other. LMAO, can you guess which?**

 **Alright well I have to edit this and to AP Bio so gotta goo**

 **-Andie Lynn**


	46. Chapter 46

**I should mention this is probably the last chapter. It's very fluffy. I might add one more far off in the future if I need to say something but idk.**

 **Also, I'm a bad author and I haven't really been keep track of the timeline of this story. I honestly don't have the time to go back and figure out what time of year it should be so let's just pretend it's close to Christmas okay? Great.**

 **This is two and a half times longer than my other chapters so forgive me for spelling mistakes I miss.**

 **Enjoy!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Peter woke he was laying alone in a room with a spectacular view of the city. His dream faded in his brain being quickly forgotten. But the feeling of happiness stuck around. He realized very quickly he was in a medical room. Though it didn't really surprise him, it seemed he was always waking up in one. He struggled to move without tugging on the IV's and eventually gave up tearing on out and removing some of the stickers on him. Monitors around him started beeping louder than normal and a few doctors walked in, Bruce among them.

"Morning Peter. I hope you are feeling better." Dr. Crow said, the nurse moving from behind her to reconnect the stickers and IV's.

"I do," he said with a very rare and very real smile.

"That's great. You seem to be miraculously cured of the virus. We can barely find any in your system. We were wondering if you had any insight on the sudden, well, your sudden cured-ness?" She said.

Peter wondered if it was a good idea, to tell the truth. They might think he is crazy to think that he spoke to his dead relatives and they let him decide whether or not he would die.

"No idea." He decided finally he would keep it to himself for now.

"Well we are going to hold you for another eight hours, your twenty-four hours started sixteen hours ago. We will monitor you closely make sure you stay healthy then you get to go celebrate with the Avengers."

"I'm sorry, what are we celebrating?" Peter asked, Bruce, looking equally confused.

"There's a Christmas party tonight. Pepper scheduled it."

"Until then you are to stay in this room understand?" The doctor said. He nodded quickly.

"Great Bruce you mind keeping him company?" She said, not waiting for an answer and walking out the door.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Are you guys listening?" Pepper had been planning this little party since December 1st. Yet no one except her and Natasha knew what time of year it was.

Tony looked up to her warily, "Can't we move this to tomorrow." He asked.

"No. We have been planning this for a while. Plus it will be a welcome party for Thor."

He rubbed his eyes, and yawned, "I know you're worried about Peter, so all you need to do before the party is get some sleep and get Peter a gift."

They heard the booming sound of Thor walking down the hall and Pepper walked off to go get more work done.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Bruce was a little thrown off when Peter decided to not rest but instead start grilling him on some of the papers he had published years ago. Though he wasn't mad to finally have someone other than Tony who truly understood what he was talking about.

He noticed something else as well. Something different about the kid. Maybe it was the smile. He had seen the kid smile before, but never like this. He wasn't holding his tongue or curling into himself. Instead, he had swung his legs around so they hung off the bed and every few minutes he could get closer and closer to Bruce.

Sure nurses and doctors coming in with throw him off a little and make him flinch like he was ready to be tortured.

They got on the topic of Hulk inevitably, but he seemed more focused on what created Hulk and how Hulk actually comes out then the guy himself.

He didn't notice how late it had gotten until one of the nurses pointed out the beautiful sunset was.

Soon after Tony appeared. He looked slightly tired just saying that he was getting a lot done.

"Brought you some clothes kid. We have a party to get to." He said tossing the bag of clothes onto the bed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter walked into the commons. He knew this wasn't exactly his 'scene.'

The room had over the top decorations, with a giant tree in the center, presents piled all around it in a huge mound. Apparently, Pepper had made Tony set up a makeshift shield around the tree that would disappear at midnight. Until then no one was allowed near the tree.

Peter moved with Tony to join the other Avengers. Clint was pulling against Thor's hammer, the other Avengers laughed and sipped champagne while they watched him struggle.

"You're not worthy." Thor's voice echoed around the room and Clint let go rolling his eyes.

"It's a hoax. The hole worthy thing is bullshit."

Tony guided Peter to join the group.

"Who's next?" Tony asked, no one volunteering at the moment, "Peter why don't you give it a try."

"I don't even know what's going on." He said nervously.

"It's a stupid game we played one night when they were drunk and it stuck," Steve said.

"You just need to try and lift Thor's hammer. If you can, you get to rule Asgard." Natasha finished.

"Come on kid. Try." Tony said moving to take a seat.

He walked over to the table where the hammer was, looped his hand through the wrist strap and gripped onto the table.

He was pretty sure no one was truly paying attention, he could see Clint and Scott trying to sneak over to the presents, while Natasha Tony and Bruce were trying to convince Sam to get them more (and stronger) drinks.

He pulled against the hammer he didn't even notice the fact it moved a tiny bit, but the tall blonde did.

"Pete, what do you want?" Tony called from the couch, Peter untangled his hand form the hammer and raced towards tony tripping slightly.

Tony noticed and gave a small smile, "Don't worry kid, nobody but Thor can lift it. Don't feel bad." Patting him on the shoulder, "Do you want something to eat or drink?" He asked.

Peter looked around the room, "Uh I'll grab something myself thanks."

He walked over to the table covered in an assortment of Christmas foods, Dr. Banner had given him the okay to eat most foods and he hadn't really eaten much while in the Med Bay so he piled a lot of food onto the plate.

"Hello, Spider," Thor said surprising Peter.

To be honest, Peter was a huge fan of Thor. He hadn't been around the tower since he really got a place here, so it was one of their first times actually meeting.

"Hi," Peter said, trying not to faint or fanboy out on the poor guy.

Thor stared at the boy for a second then said, "Yes I understand now." Then walked away, confusing Peter more than before.

The moment was quickly forgotten because Clint came crashing down from a vent onto the floor below.

Everyone burst into laughter, even more, watching him struggle to stand then insisting he meant to do it.

Around eleven o'clock everyone had gathered around a table. Natasha, Clint, Rodey, and Scott all squeezed into one couch. Pepper Tony and Peter sat on the couch facing them Thor and Bruce sitting in there own chairs.

One by one they shared memories, good and bad. They laughed at pranks they had pulled together and reminisced on people they missed.

Peter rolled up in a fuzzy blanket leaned his head against Tony's shoulder.

 _This moment._ He thought. _This moment right here he wished would last forever._

They toasted to the good time and the bad then watched the clock tick down the last few seconds of the hour.

They watched the glass slide away and Clint basically flew over the table, reminding Peter that he is one of the world's best spies and that he can be quick and graceful.

Everyone else took their time to get there presents. Peter sat back knowing he didn't really give everyone a wish list, and he was just happy to be there. Natasha handed out presents to everyone. No one waited to rip the wrapping paper and open what they got.

After about twenty minutes Tony leaned over and whispered into Peter's ear, "I have a present for you follow me." Then moving quickly and un-noticed by other Avengers.

Peter followed not far behind, Moving with Tony into an elevator that was heading down to the lobby.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked.

"You'll see."

They stayed quiet as the doors opened and Peter could see a limo waiting for them in the parking lot.

The climb inside and had a quick drive to Central Park. It was an area that a lot of people don't know about. It's a little secluded, but open enough that criminals tend to stay away. Peter had liked to hang out around there with Albert because a Hotdog guy would stick around and feed them burnt or unwanted hotdogs.

Something that had not been there before was the giant glistening statue of Albert. He looked younger and had a huge smile on his face. The sign under him reading, "In loving memory of Albert Johnson. A father and a friend."

"Wow," Peter said getting closer to get a better look at the statue. His eyes welled up in tears and he placed his hand on the statue, "Thank you." He said, Tony, joining him next to the statue.

He gave Tony a huge hug, "I love it. I know he would love it too." He said.

"Anything for you kid."

Snow began to twirl around them, tony moving to lean against a young sapling. Peter joining him sitting on the going against the tree.

He couldn't take his eyes off the man, the statue must have been worked on for a while.

"I have a few more gifts for you. We can come back tomorrow and see it with the sun out."

Tony said after a little more than a half hour of watching the snow and the statue.

Peter walked over to the statue reaching as high as he could wiping the snow off the figure.

"You ready?" Tony asked, Peter, nodded and climbed into the limo.

When they arrived back at the tower he could see Clint jumping out of a white Lamborghini.

"Thank you, Nat." He said looking over to her who was sitting on a new motorcycle.

"Thank you, Clint," she said in response.

Inside was even crazier, apparently, the Avengers had bought him some stuff, and gifts from Ned and Michelle were supposedly sitting in his room.

He opened the door and noticed a few things had been moved. His bed was covered in gifts.

"I'll let you get to those in a second I just wanted to show you this." He said pointing to a desk, that he had just now noticed.

Peter could tell what it was from across the room. A photo album. Then he started noticed more things on the wall, like posters and pictures.

"You probably know that your apartment building was torn down in order to build a large office building, but someone that had lived near you, a guy named Delmar. He went through and grabbed the stuff he thought would be valuable to you, and put it in storage.

He around the room he noticed a letter Aunt May had framed from his middle school saying he was their top student. A few Star Wars sets were piled in the corner of his room. He grabbed a blanket that he used to curl up in with his Aunt.

Tears flooded his eyes, not because he was sad, but because he felt happier then he had ever been before.

It wasn't just because he had gotten some of his stuff back, and from the looks of the mind of presents on his bed he would be getting a lot more things to fill his room with.

It's what he saw in the presents, people who cared. For a while, he thought no one truly cared.

These people cared.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Over the next few months, Peter went back to school, and Tony cleared up the legal issues by adopting Peter. Thor instantly liked Peter and they came close friends fast. In fact, after a month Peter thought of them all like family.

Every day after school Ned and Peter (and sometimes Michelle) would stop by the dinner picking up food. Then walk over to the part of the park where the statue was. They would do there homework there rain or shine. Tony would then pick him up or he could drive himself if he felt like it, because he too received a Lamborghini from Natasha.

He graduated quickly that same year, though went to school every day to hang out with his friends.

Most of the time Peter didn't trust himself to drive or didn't see the point because Mr. Stark always seemed eager to join him. He would sit with him, sometimes Ned would stick around to get Stark to finish his homework.

Then they go out into the city taking down small criminals. Surprisingly the media liked him a lot more after Ironman gave him the seal of approval.

Another year passes and Peter and Michelle had gone on a few dates. He was getting really good at hand to hand combat, beating or tieing with Natasha almost every time.

Years pass and Peter grows older, eventually marrying Michelle. He visited the park at least once a week to fill Albert in on his life.

"I had a good week bud. Took down the goblin." He would say.

"Michelle swears she doesn't know how my suit got bleached, but now I'm swinging around the city looking like Pink Panther. So I'll be doing laundry from now on."

And the day comes when Tony dies.

It hurt like it always does. But he won't forget the man. He won't forget anyone.

Because when you're gone, the ones you loved and the people whose lives you touched remember your name. They keep your flame they tell your story.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **I don't know how I feel right now. Cause sure it's nice to not have to worry about fitting writing into my busy schedule. But this FF has really taught me so much. Thank you to you all out who have given me so much grace and helpful comments. I should mention we hit 120K views which is crazy.**

 **Anyway, I love you all so much and I hope you all enjoyed this awful story.**

 **-Andie Lynn**


End file.
